The Turks: Zombie Case
by Air Raid Snoop Mog
Summary: The Turks (my made up team) pits themselves agaisnt the badest RE monsters!
1. Default Chapter

# The Turks: Vampire Case

# Chapter 1: So it comes full circle

# Shin Ra Complex

**Monday December 13th, 2004**

**6:00 PM EST**

The rooms of the Turk building were quite, no one was stirring, even though it was just now beginning to get dark out. The table with the plaid table cloth had no cards or food on it. The sink had no dishes.

Then, from outside there was the sound of an engine, it came closer, because the sound became louder. Then when it was real close, about five feet back, it stopped and was replaced be the beeping of an open door. Then the sound of jingling keys became apparent along with laughs and giggles.

The door that led into the kitchen swung open, Justin and Kerrie poked their heads into the room. "Well it looks clean enough." Said Kerrie looking back out on the other Turks. "What happened? I go out of town on my Honeymoon and you all pitch in and help?" She said with mock anger. 

Justin pulled off his coat and hung it next to the door, "Being there with the perfect woman, I didn't miss this place one bit." Said Justin as he walked over to look in the sink.

"Well," PJ started as he stepped up to the door with his hands laden with luggage, "I see where we stand." He placed them next to the entrance to the hall. He walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door. 

Beth came in the door with her purse and a small bottled water. John, Jon and Desiree came in behind her. Jon walked over past the bags and went down the hall towards his room. "How's the sleeping arrangement going to go from now on." Jon asked.

Kerrie looked over at him, "Well since there is an extra room left from Elena and Reno's move, we'll both move in there." Kerrie paused, "If the bed's the right size."

"Enough talk about sleep," John started. "Let's get some." He walked off down the hall to his room.

"They can't sleep until they move," Said Desiree.

"Well if it'll keep them quite..." Said John.

Within the next fifteen minutes all of the room switching had been made. The clothes and other objects had been moved easier than any thing else. Kerrie had more clothes than Justin and since they would need all of their dress clothes, then they moved them first to make sure they had room for them. After word they could move the rest of their clothes, they had more than enough room to fit them all.

Kerrie picked up her bag, Justin turned to her, "Let e get that," he said.

"You really don't have to, sweetie." Said Kerrie trying to make sure he really wanted to.

"No, really I want to." Justin told Kerrie.

Justin hefted the bag and his own and carried it off to the room. Kerrie came in right behind him and followed him through the room and into their room. 

Justin opened the dresser drawer and then looked back at Kerrie, "Hey babe, want me to put up your things?" He asked.

"No I want them put up specially, I'll do it, Justin." She said bending down to retrieve a small quarter off the floor.

PJ came running into the door waving his arms.

"What's wrong?!" Kerrie asked she was taking PJ serious. 

"I want to talk to Justin." Said PJ.

Justin kissed Kerrie for a second, then he whispered in her ear, "God must have spent a little more time on you." He said as he turned around and walked away.

PJ was already in the hall waiting, as Justin came out he walked over and shut the room door. "Did you tell Kerrie about the mission tomorrow?" PJ asked.

"It would break her heart that we have to go...do this!" Said Justin. 

"Man, I admit it is strange, I mean if we hadn't been called by Fox Mulder to investigate some Vampire attacks, I wouldn't believe it." Said PJ.

"Given Mulder's reputation, I still don't. He is a little bit..." Justin did not have time to finish.

"Crazy?" PJ said.

"Well it's true." Justin said. "Hey look, I'll just go in there and explain to her I made a bad planning mistake." Justin sighed. "And then I'll pray to God she understands."

Justin walked back into the room and walked over to Kerrie, who was humming tunes and putting clothes away. He tapped on her shoulder. She turned around. "We need to talk, Kate." He said looking real serious. He went to the bed and sat down. "Come over here and sit next to me," he said patting the bed.

Kerrie walked over and sat down, he put his arm around her, "What is it, why are you acting so strange?" She asked suddenly.

Justin looked at her, "Kerrie, on the way home I found out that we have a mission tomorrow, there's some reports of Vampires." 

"Vampires!" Said Kerrie, "We are going to hunt Vampires!? What about our date?" Said Kerrie.

"Kerrie, you know I love you, and I would never ever do anything to hurt you, but I was informed after the planning and it was all mistakes on my part, I'm sorry beautiful." Said Justin.

Kerrie wriggled out of his grip and ran over to the door she looked real upset. She ran out into the hall and out the kitchen exit. She went and got in the Suburban out front.

Justin stood up and walked over to the door, "Now I'm gonna feel bad all night."

# The _Highwind_

**Tuesday December 14th,2004**

**10:46 AM EST**

** **

The old Airship had been completely redone. Beth and Dr. Gast had worked on the computers, so that the ship has perfect flying capabilities. The ship now broke the sound barrier with ease and had more than enough power to tow the smaller older model, now renamed the _Wild Bronco_.

The outside had been repainted, a nice glossy silver. And Cid's sticker of the naked woman had been removed. Of course every since John took it, it's been in his room on the wall. The deck had been refinished and more than one table is on it now.

As for the name, there was some talk about changing it to _Big Bronco_. But it wouldn't be the same. 

More Mako Canons had been added they brought the total to two. But they had automated aiming and targeting, so now there was no need to be out there to aim it.

And now that _Alice_, the ship's computer was able to perform all actions better than a human, without any error of any kind, it was no job to take trips in the ship.

Desiree sat in the chair at the front of the tiller, she was the one Kerrie had left in charge. She was still not feeling well. But how long could sticking a wooden stake in a few crusty old undead dudes take is what Justin had tried to use to make Kerrie smile, he couldn't stand to see her like this, all sad and just plain old upset.

PJ was at the small circle where the computers surrounded him except for the small hole where he had come in. He was running a system check, the only thing that _Alice_ couldn't do. He had not come across any problems thus far. 

John came running up, "Hey man, find anything?" He asked.

"Nope, and let's hope I don't." PJ said still tapping at the buttons. "We need to stay in the air."

John looked as if he was just plain lost, he walked over to Desiree, "Hey! Where's that one chick, the one with the eyes and who just did that thing with that dude where they get the rings?" Said John pointing and waving his hands as he said it all.

"Do you mean Kerrie?" Said Desiree.

"I guess so...STOP YOU'RE MAKING MY HEAD HURT!" He yelled and ran off. 

John was on his way out and down the hall as Justin came in with Kerrie, she was still not feeling good, she had been in her room most of the ride to their destination, Austin.

They should be there in about thirty minutes. And they had just left no too long ago.

Kerrie went to her chair in the middle of the cockpit still sobbing. She had some tissue and a glass of water next to her.

Jon came walking in and walked over to Desiree, "Hey beautiful!" He told her. He put his hand on her back. As they were about to kiss a loud melee of screams came from the hall.

"Ow!"

"That smarts!"

"No feet!"

It was John and PJ having one of their windmill arm fights where they swung their arms until someone was seriously hurt or just badly bruised, which ever came quickest.

Kerrie jumped up from her chair and walked into the hall to face them. PJ had John in a head lock and was beating him, she stepped in and was about to kick them until they stopped, but then she got a better idea.

She had become an expert with magic and summons. She spent time with her mother and aunt learning them better. For two months she studied the Certa and their ways. And right now it would pay off.

She put her hands together and closed her eyes like she was praying. Then she abruptly pulled her hands apart. As her hands reached the pinnacle of their journey. The two flew apart and hit walls of the hall at an extreme speed. 

The two 'warriors' collapsed on the floor in lifeless lumps. Kerrie walked back towards her chair wiping the sweat from her brow.

"_Alice_," Kerrie started, "Take us to full throttle."

# The Turks: Vampire Case ????? Case

# Chapter 2: Nothin' But Love For Ya'!

# Austin, Texas

**Tuesday December 14th, 2004**

**9:06 AM EST**

** **

The Turks were just beginning to adapt to the area, and things were becoming more and more strange, of course for the search to begin above ground it would have to be after dark, but since there were many caves near the city of Austin they would have to try and pin point the exact spot by seeing the previous attack areas. 

The city seemed to be emptier than normal (despite the fact it was the middle of the week). Usually more people wandered the streets. Austin was famous for it's rich Jazz culture and artsy architecture.

Since it was the capital of the second biggest state in the Union, the city had enough money to afford the best, what with taxes and all.

And there seemed to be constant construction and building. Trucks of dirt came and went from dig sites, as did the workers taking early breaks just so they could stand and watch their honest coworkers do all the hard stuff.

People walked to work on the streets carrying their food and brief cases. Men selling flowers on the corner yelling out to the passing populace, who were his only audience.He waved the bouquets and shouted out their advertising hooks.

For the most part the buildings looked like antiques, but most of the buildings were brand new and were just built to give the city an old timely look. 

There were many eating establishments and stores to buy little gifts. The Turks passed the _Pecan Street Café_ as they head through to the outskirts of town. They had left the _Highwind_ back at the Shin Ra Complex in Austin.

John sat forward baring down heavy on the wheel. He held it with one hand as he leaned forward to look out and make the right turn. They were headed in the direction of Lake Austin. John looked to the back seat after making the turn.

"How's Kerrie back there?" He asked. It was one of the few serious things he had said so far.

Desiree was about to tell him when she thought the better of it, she just said, "She's fine, really."

A red light stopped them and John leaned forward once more to wait for the light to turn. He was behind a small Ford Mustang, the light turned and the car did not move. John put his head out the window and yelled, "Hey! Whatcha waiting for, a different shade of green!" John yelled. 

The person in the car turned around and looked back, it was a beautiful woman with light brown hair and blue eyes.

John just stared, "Sorry, ma'am!" He yelled back blushing. He brought his head back in.

Kerrie was leaning against the window. She was still feeling bad, Justin was feeling that it was all his fault. He leaned over and tickled her right next to her stomach. She screamed out and then slapped his hand, "Stoppit!" She said.

PJ, who was next to Justin, looked at Kerrie and then put his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine." He encouraged her.

Kerrie kept in the same position. In the front seat next to John was Beth. She was drinking a bottle of water and trying to give John driving instructions. "Watch your speed...let up off the brake!" She would command him. 

He would just ignore her or mumble under his breath. In the very back Jon and Desiree were not quite asleep, but they were real close. Jon picked his head up, "It seems like every trip we make we sit in the same places. Why is that?" Said Jon.

Desiree looked at him, "You know...you're right.

The Suburban pulled down onto a rocky road as it did it began to kick up a cloud of light brown dusty, the color of beach sand. They rolled past the lakeside and up onto a split road, one way continued straight the other went up. The road up was the way to go. That area was the center of the attack radius.

There were also many caves up there. There was a greater chance that the Vampires would need a dark place to stay and that they would return to their natural habitat, caves.

Up in the hills the terrain was hard and many dangers were apparent. There were rocks, and small fissures, and there was also the chance of avalanches. 

The Suburban was built for tough conditions, and the cave they wanted was near the bottom any way. There was one cave that had been believed to be the cave that the Vampires resided in because of the loud sounds of screams and lights of fire had danced on the walls.

There had not been much speculation to whether or not the mountains were safe, after the first murder many people who had come there for years never showed up. The story did make national news.

The Suburban stopped, Beth looked back, "We might have to go on foot from here." She looked out at the rough mountain ground.

Justin peeked out at the ground on PJ's side of the truck. "It's only about fifty feet of a climb up to the caves, and then we bust some blood suckers." He said.

They exited the car, all save Kerrie. She had to be let out. She stumbled out onto the ground. "Ow." She said as she stubbed her toe.

Justin grabbed onto her so she would not trip. All Jon seemed to be worried about was them not being found to early. "This was suppose to be a surprise attack, Kerrie, don't yell out like that!" He told her. She was worried that everyone was becoming annoyed by her.

John and PJ ran up the side of the rocks and onto a small ledge. John helped Beth up onto the ledge by grabbing both her hands and pulling her up. Justin and PJ pushed and pulled Kerrie up onto the ledge. Then John and Justin got Desiree up there too. The last one up was Justin, he and Desiree got John up. Justin was easily pulled up by John and Jon.

Kerrie was sitting down on the ledge when he was pulled up. She was almost in tears again. He sat down beside her, "Hey look Kerrie, I'll make it up to you...we can go out as soon as this mission is over." He said. Kerrie looked up with a sparkle in her eyes and then hugged him.

Just then a voice called out from above, "Move yer' asses up here!" Said PJ. The last ten feet of the climb was an easy one. It seemed to be made for people to walk on. It was like a ramp. The group ran playfully up the hill. And then they saw it, the dark cave, their destination, was nestled in the rocks and had a small opening for entrance. 

"There she be!" Said Jon.

Desiree slapped him, "Speak correctly!" She said. She was serious, she could not stand it when he did stupid things thinking it would be cute.

He held his face, for it was red and swollen. As he let go his cheeks were bloated and red. He looked at her, "What did you do that for!?" He said.

Beth came down between them, "Come on let it go, both of you!" He said. "We're on a mission, not a episode of _Smack Down_!"

"Wrestling Blows!" yelled Kerrie.

"You blow," yelled John. 

She looked at him, "Take it back."

He stared back at her equally mad, "No!" He said. Kerrie was very dangerous when she was mad, her magic could make her hurt someone more than she wanted to.

She snapped her finger and in an instant there was a rough sound of a head smashed on rocks. John lay flat on his back and being squished as if some unseen foot were tightening down on him with every passing second. He could barely breathe let alone speak.

Even though Kerrie was using her magic to do this she had not broken a sweat. She walked up on him, he face was painted with anger. "Take it back. Now!" She said.

"Okay," he said with a heavy breath. "...okay wrestling sucks...it blows...big time." The pain stopped abruptly and he was left to regain his breath. He slowly climbed to his feet still gasping for air. "I'm fine...just peachy!" He paused to breathe. "I'M JUST FREAK'N PEACHY!" 

A loud growl came from the cave opening ahead. A pair of red eyes glistened and the group froze at the sight of this creature. A Vampire.

Justin drew a long saber, Desiree looked at him, "What will that do?" She asked.

"It's silver, silver kills Vampires, DUH!" He said. PJ too drew a saber.

The group had always carried them but most of them had no clue they were silver and deadly to Vampires too. But now it was time to see. They all brandished swords of the shiny metal as they came up on the cave' entrance.

Justin lead the charge into the cave with a flash light in hand. He knew without the light he was at a great disadvantage. The creatures could most likely see in the dark with ample persistence. He held the light out front. And walked into the darkness. Kerrie clung to his arm, her saber aimed straight out. Jon and Desiree were right next to Kerrie. There sabers were down though. John, PJ and Beth hung to the side of Justin. All of them had the sabers out.

The cave smelt of stringent water and hard old rocks. Nothing could be seen because of the light being so poor. Bats could be heard off in the distance but not the kind of bats they were looking for. These, they heard were Fruit Bats.

Then in the path of the beam, something ran by, it had been in such a flash they had no time to see what it had been. Beth screamed and jumped against John grabbing him around the neck. Kerrie and Desiree jumped back and Justin took a shot with his gun.

Beth then realized that she was hanging off John Elledge and he just smiled as she could tell in the small amount of light. She blushed and said, "Sorry, it was just..."

"It's fine really." John said.

Then Justin took the light and traced the path of the object they had seen. He hit the face of a man and woman being covered by their hands. The man had dark brown hair and pretty much from what he could tell by the part that was not covered by hand, a flat chin.

The woman had red hair and was holding a small red hand gun in her hand. Justin and the rest of the Turks knew immediately who it was.

"Fox Mulder." he said calmly lowering the light.

"Justin Caynon, and the Turks." He said getting on his feet.

Desiree and Kerrie came up to the front and Desiree said, "I'm guessing that was you that ran by?" She said reassuringly.

"I was hoping to say the same to you!" Said Scully

Then the two women ran over to Beth's side. Desiree and Kerrie took in a sigh of relief. Then as they stood there Desiree felt a small pinch on her heel. She didn't even look down. "Jon, I know you're doing that." She said.

Justin shone the light on Jon, Jon shrugged and pointed at her.

She let out a scream as Justin aimed the light expecting to see PJ or John by her foot. Instead he saw a hideous creature that he recognized from five years ago. The creature had attacked Aeris. 

It had bulging eyes, blood vessels that seemed to be erect. Some of his skin was missing and torn. He had blood dripping from his clothes and hands and was sitting over a corpse that had been ripped apart and...eaten from. The teeth of the monster were yellow and exposed well into the gums.

The worst part was the sickening and sad moan that emitted from the mouth of the creature.

Justin stared at it, that is a zombie, I'd recognize em' any where." 

Scully's gun went up and three shots were fired, two on the upper torso one on the neck. The zombie fell back to the floor.

Scully lowered her gun and Desiree and Kerrie were to frighten to move. The zombie stirred and then got back to his feet, and latched onto Beth's neck.

# The Turks: Vampire Zombie Case

# Chapter 3: A Twist of Fate 

# 

# 

# Austin Mountains

**Tuesday December 14th, 2004**

**9:24 AM EST**

** **

Beth had not been bitten, the zombie seemed to be threatening her more than meaning to harm her. He had his crusty hands on her shoulders and his mouth opened wide to take a bite of her neck. 

Desiree went for her gun and in return got a nasty hiss of fear or anger, she was frightened into backing up off the creature. John was not as easily coaxed away. Beth screamed as John shot the zombie in the face, splattering blood and brain all over the cave wall. 

The zombie flew back and fell against the wall, it let out a last moan with its hands outstretched at Beth's neck and collapsed lifelessly.

PJ looked at the lifeless form. "Well, someone got their daily dose of lead and I think they like the fiber!" Said PJ kicking the zombie over. Then from down the cave hall came a loud moan, much like the one of the dead zombie.

"Here come some more," Said Kerrie as she brought out her gun. But now it was apparent that the whole Vampire thing was the wrong way to think. It was the zombies doing it.

The group could barely see up ahead at that which they were aiming. But from the limping shadow of a human form with only one arm Justin was sure that it was none of his men. He took the shot, jolting the body of the. The zombie made no attempt to slow down.

As the creature got farther out in the open eight more came in behind him. They were attacking in number. And if this kept up the group would need more ammo. Jon, who still stood with Desiree and Beth, reached in his pocket and drew a small orb. It was green in color and had a small circular button on its surface. 

Jon pushed the button and threw the orb in the middle of the zombies. A terrible brilliant flash lit up the cave and was gone, leaving the zombies on fire and stumbling to find a body. As the fire consumed their own bodies they were forced to die for good and they collapsed all in due time. The two who were closer to the bomb had been incinerated.

Mulder lowered his gun smiling, "A Flash Incinerator. Very Clever." He praised him.

"It's my specialty!" Jon Said.

John looked at Beth and smiled, "Are you okay?" John asked.

"Yeah, he didn't bite me. It just held my hand a little to tight." She said as she held out her swollen wrist that was all purple and cut near the thumb.

Justin walked over to Kerrie, "Hey, honey, why didn't you fire at all."

Kerrie looked at him with a look of solitude on her face. She sat on the cave floor and put her gun next to her hip. She just stared for a while. "There was something about that thing, I think I could read its mind when it was coming around the corner." She paused. "There was something about an Umbrella Corp. and experiments to make zombies, but the experiments went wrong or something, and then before I could get the rest you guys used the bomb on it."

Justin patted her back, "There's no need to read minds to find that out." He started. "The Umbrella Corp. made zombies while trying to make a miracle drug. The zombies were stopped but every time Umbrella would try again to make the drug and get the same result." Justin paused. "This means there's an Umbrella lab somewhere up ahead."

PJ had heard him, "But I think we have the man power, nor the supplies to go any further."

"But if we don't go then, then we may be able to clean this place out. We could waist every zombie in this place." Said Kerrie.

Jon looked about the dark cavern, "But we don't have the supplies." 

Kerrie looked back towards the entrance, "Well then it's settled." Said Kerrie. She led her team out of the dark and into the well lit outside.

Beth came out next to John and PJ. She ran up next to Kerrie looking suddenly happy. She got to the side of Kerrie Justin was not on and whispered in Kerrie's ear. Kerrie looked back in John and PJ's direction. She giggled lightly, and said, "You're kidding me, right?" Said Kerrie smiling at her friend.

"No I'm not, I think it's true. And I need your help to find out Kerrie." Beth said.

Kerrie was so excited, "I hope for both of your sake that it's true. Two weddings in two years, this is so exciting!" Kerrie said clasping her hands together.

"I don't know Kerrie, John and I going out, that would feel...odd." Beth had paused after the first section of her statement. She looked at her hands as if she expected them to move on their own. 

Kerrie stopped and put her hand on her friend's shoulder, "Well...if we never took risks, where would we be now?" Kerrie asked.

"At home, in bed with our precious things." Beth said smugly. She walked off from Kerrie, and then turned back after getting almost back to the ledge, "I'll tell him how I feel in the car, okay, by myself."

As the group slowly climbed back down the mountain, sometimes having to boulder their way across the mountain face. Sometimes rocks slipped and the team would have to pull each other up.

They reached the flatter ground and could see the Suburban not too far off. The crew walked down to the car, Justin took the front seat, with Kerrie in the passenger. PJ was coaxed into the back with Jon and Desiree. And in the middle were John and Beth.

There was a funny look passed between them and they knew what was going on. As Justin turned the key, Beth was looking over at John. She smiled crookedly and looked down at her feet, once more trying to find an object to take her attention off the matter at hand.

She moved her hand to his shoulder, John seemed very uneasy at this point. She looked up at him, "John, we've been Turks for two years now and...well there has been something on my mind for the last month or so..." Said Beth.

John looked at her with the most serious look on his face he had ever had since joining the Turks. He opened his mouth and started to say something, he thought for a second and took her hands in his, "I've felt the same way." He said.

PJ's head came up between them and above the head rest. "Does anyone have a stick of gum?" He asked. Beth and John looked at him wearily. Then he was yanked back into his seat by Jon and Desiree.

John could see that Beth had lost her courage on the first statement, he decided to take charge of the whole thing. "What I'm trying to say is, will you give me the honor of going out with me?" Said John.

Beth looked at him and then thought about what Kerrie said about risks and about how they were needed to get through life. She looked directly at John, "...Yes!" She yelled with a huge smile on her face. The rest of the passengers clapped and cheered.

Kerrie clasped her hands and said, "How romantic!" She voiced.

Desiree smiled and pulled her fingers through her hair and said, "This is a day to remember!"

Justin slowed down and then came to a stop in front of the light. He reached back and gave John a high five. "Alright John, you got the last girl in the Turks!" He said.

"And the prettiest," Said John.

# Marriott West

**Tuesday December 14th, 2004**

**10:03 PM EST**

The room setup was simple this time. There was two rooms. One with couch beds and a mini kitchen, the kind of kitchen that a small low budget New York apartment would have. The other room had two queen sized beds. The sleeping arrangement would be simple. Justin, Jon, Kerrie, and Desiree would sleep in the room with the queen sized beds.

All of them climbed into the beds without protest. There were no fights. PJ, John, and Beth slept in the same bed and put out like lights. Kerrie, Justin and Jon and Desiree stayed up and talked.

"If this goes good with John and Beth there could be one more married couple in this group." Said Kerrie.

"This will be the most interesting relationship we've had here, ours has been there for almost ten years!" Said Desiree.

Jon looked at them both, "You think this is good!" He his eyes were wide with surprise, "The last thing we need is more flirting and grouping going on in the Turks!" 

There was a silence, then Justin came out with it, "As far as I'm concerned it's none of our business."

Kerrie rolled over in the bed and looked at him, "I guess your right. It would make more sense that we stay out of this." She said.

"No it is our business!" Said Jon, they could not see his face but by the tone of his voice. "If for some reason they cause one of us to get hurt or...worst..." He was cut short by a kick from under the covers by Desiree.

"I hope they fall in love and get married!" Kerrie said again.

"I really have nothing more to say." Said Justin.

"I have nothing you'll listen to if I say!" Said Jon.

Desiree looked at him in the dimly lit room, "You're heartless." She said turning to face away from him. She drew the covers up around her body and began to go to sleep.

Kerrie looked over towards the other the bed. "Jon, you better apologize!" Kerrie said in an instant.

"What for my opinion!?" He said in a half, question half statement form. He stood up out of the bed and grabbed up the pillow he had been laying on and walked out the door to the main room. He slammed the door behind him.

Kerrie walked over to the bed and gave her long time friend Desiree a hug, "It's okay Desiree, tomorrow everything will be normal, you'll see." Kerrie said encouragingly.

Justin joined in from the conversing from the other bed, "John always said he couldn't stay mad at you." He said to Desiree to follow up Kerrie's comment.

Kerrie and Justin kissed and then pulled the lamp string to turn out the light and gave Desiree a final goodnight, and went to sleep.

The December Skies were clear and the air was cold as out in the parking lot a woman stepped out of a red Firebird GT. She stepped over near a dumpster at the edge of the parking lot and was surprised to see a man on the ground digging in something.

She stepped forward, her black hair glistening in the moon light. She tried to get a closer look at what the man was doing. He seemed to be digging in the trash. She then asked, "Sir, is there a problem?" 

The man turned to reveal two bulging eyes and blood stained clothes, his mouth and teeth dripping with the blood and flesh of his victim. 

The hideous creature slowly rose to his feet, the woman screamed out, "No!" She started. "Stay back!" She turned and ran, her feet carrying her openly over the parking lot. As she neared the door to her car, she could see more of the dark creatures standing near her Thunderbird. Then she suddenly saw that she was surrounded.

A terribly sad moan rose from the mouths of the monstrous fiends. They closed in quickly, the looks of hunger on their pale and decaying faces. Some of them wore ragged clothes that showed they had been police, doctors, but mostly bums. All in all there was at least two score, the woman had no chance.

As the creatures came in for the kill, the woman got reckless, she drew a can of mace, and fired it into the face of the closest tyrant. This caused the thing, that at a closer observation appeared to be a zombie, to dive upon her, his weight forced her to the ground. She was trapped under his mass.

Then he took her arm, she began to scream and wail, the other zombies grabbed a spot where they could get one and began to attack the flesh of the woman. Blood shot onto their clothes as the ripped her apart limb by limb, piece by piece. Now as they got tired with there pray, they all rose and went to find more.

**The Turks: Zombie Case**

# Chapter 4: Dance with Me, Stupid

# Marriott West

**Wednesday December 15th, 2004**

**7:12 AM EST**

** **

There was a sound of like a police car siren, but then there seemed to be more than one of them, maybe ten or twelve. Kerrie was still abed and for the most par sleep. Justin too was in the bed, but was wide awake because of the sound.

Jon burst in the room door, his eyes wide with anticipation, "There's something going on out side, it looks like a murder scene!" He said.

Justin was up he jumped out of the bed and started to dress. Desiree did the same. After about ten minutes Justin came and woke Kerrie. "Wake up sweetie." He said. She was quickly roused.

After that he Jon and Desiree proceeded to the next room. Kerrie was still getting dressed. She came running out and was still combing her red hair. 

Beth and John stood next to the couch bed holding hands PJ who was next to them seemed disgruntled. Desiree walked over and nudged him, "What's up you want a girl too huh?" She said with a smirk.

PJ looked over at her with a look of wonderment on his face, "What..." he started. Then he realized what she thought, "That's not it, in the bed Beth thought I was John and squeezed my butt!" He said.

John was still by Beth as he said, "Uh-oh!" 

There was the order from Kerrie to move out, and then the group all headed for the door. They took the elevator down to the first floor. As they stepped out there was a sense of evil in the air.

A look on Kerrie's face showed her confusion and then as if in a sudden she sensed something, "Someone was killed here." She said.

The Turks quicken their pace as they headed for the door. As they exited the hotel there was yellow police tape around the parking lot, a police officer came over to them, "I'm sorry you'll have to exit through the back parking lot." Said the cop.

Kerrie reached in her pocket and retrieved her wallet and flipped it open to show her identification. He waved his hand to let them pass, and then a second guard let them into the roped off area.

There was a crowd near the end of the lot, a circle of cops and police dogs. There was the sudden astonishment of seeing something more gore filled than they had ever in real life, there on the ground was a dismembered and half eaten corpse. Kerrie buried her face in Justin's shoulder upon seeing the sight. Beth covered her eyes, and Desiree just screamed out.

The boys just stared at it with a fear of exactly what it was, they could see that this might have been the work of on of their so called 'Vampires'. Then John bent over to look in to the woman's half eaten face. There was a sharp reprimand from behind him, "Don't touch it!" Came a woman's voice. John turned to see Mulder and Scully, who was putting on gloves. "There was some kind of disease found in its blood." She continued.

John stepped back, and then there was the look on their faces of wonder, was the killing always this bad. The woman was there, her stomach ripped open and blood spilling out all over the ground. Scully's hands probed over the body checking the teeth, all of the flesh wounds and then she reached up to the head and pulled open on of the closed eyes.

The crowd was in awe of the gory scene that was unfolding. Then there was a moment in which Scully stared into the eye which she held open. Then the pupil moved down in a quick fleeting motion. Just as she realized it she went to step back and before she could the hand of the corpse shot up from it's side and caught her arm.

Scully broke away and stepped back pushing the Turks and Mulder with her. The zombie stood to its feet and began to limp slowly towards them. Some of the cops drew their guns, others were too startled to do any such thing. The cops fired and their bullets seemed to barely graze the zombie, every clean shot just seemed bounce right off. "What the hell," said one of the female cops.

"That was a clean shot, Susan!" Said another.

A loud shot rang out and the zombie fell off its feet and her head was splattered on the ground. Justin had been standing there without his gun. Then from the top of a car came a loud yell. It was a yell of hate and anger.

A tall brown haired man jumped from the roof of the Suburban, he held a shot gun, and had on a black tuxedo. He looked at the Turks. "Long time no see, Justin." Said the man.

"Well, Cody, it seems that you have come back to finish off an old job and lost your aiming skills." Justin said.

Kerrie grabbed onto Justin's arm, "Please don't go, honey!" She begged.

He shook her off and walked over to Cody, who in turned dropped his weapon, Cody looked cockily at him, "I was aiming for, Kerrie." Justin threw the first punch that landed between Cody's eyes. There was a horrendous crunch. Cody took the blow and countered it. Justin was punched in the stomach. Justin staggered back.

There was one small problem, Justin was near a thirty foot drop off and Cody had him trapped. Then as his feet reached the edge there was a sudden thought in desperation. Justin took the cheapest shot he could, by kicking Cody's groaning. Cody staggered back from Justin. Then in one swift motion Justin ran forward and flipped him off the drop off.

Justin looked behind him and Cody was hanging on the edge. Justin bent down and grabbed his hand, "Tell me why we're gonna kill you?" Said Justin.

The rest of the group gave him the choices:

"1) Because we've been violated by you," said Kerrie.

"2) Because we have nothing better to do," said Beth.

"3) Because we are sure we're gonna win," John said.

"4) Because we're afraid of you," said Desiree.

"5) Because we're completely clueless," said Jon

From the ledge where Cody was hanging he yelled back up, "Two, two! No, Three!" He said fearing for his life.

Justin let go of his hand to let him hang on his own, then he looked back at PJ who rubbed his bald fade hair cut and said, "Wrong, secret answer choice number six, it's our job!" Then Justin slammed his boot down on Cody's hand letting him slip off into the watery grave below.

There was a splash as Justin walked back and kissed Kerrie on the lips. The rest of the group just watched clapping. 

They all walked back over to the zombie, "Desiree and Scully," started Kerrie. "I need you to go to the Shin Ra Complex and perform the autopsy, the rest of us will take the _Highwind_ on zombie patrol." Kerrie finished.

# The Turks: Zombie Case

**Chapter 5: Running the Gauntlet**

** **

**Marriott West**

**Wednesday December 15th, 2004**

**7:30 AM EST**

Link's hands slid down Juliet's bare back, he kissed her on the neck, Juliet just pulled away. He pulled her back to the bed. His big muscular arms wrapped around her. He looked at her with anguish, "What's the matter sweetie?" He asked.

She covered her chest with her arms as she stood and walked to the bathroom. She did not look out as she said, "Link, I'm just thinking that if we had another child that…Hope…and there's the…" Juliet paused. "Oh Link! I don't know what to do!" She said. Juliet dropped down into the sink crying. Tears streaming openly down her beautiful face as she continued to cry.

Link pulled up his pants and stood, "Juliet…we are not warriors any more," Link tugged his pants up. "I wear a suit and tie now. We run a country. There is no more of this war with Ganon." 

Juliet came out of the bathroom without her clothes, "Are we really safe!?" Juliet yelled. She walked over to the side of the bed. 

Link grabbed her around the waist and tugged her down putting her on the bed, he then put his body on top of hers, "Don't worry about it honey…it'll be okay." He rubbed his head against her chest.

She moaned in pleasure. "Can anyone see us?" She asked.

"Of course not…we're on the thirty fourth floor!" He said bringing his head to just below her neck.

She started to remove his pants but then looked towards her right and snatched the covers back over herself. She seemed started and upset at once. "Those fucking assholes!" She said.

Link looked to see what it was. There outside was the Highwind's Deck with PJ on it yelling into a megaphone. He smiled as he saw he had been noticed, "Don't mind us, continue having dirty sex!" He said. 

Juliet jumped from the bed and yelled in her English accent, "You dirty Bastard!" She threw a pillow at the window. 

PJ looked at her, "Now that you're good horny and naked why don't you get dressed and come out here on the porch." He said.

Link already had his pants so he just slipped on the rest of his suit. Juliet stormed off to the rest room with her dress in hand. She emerged with a silver low cut dress on and two green earrings. She stepped into the middle of the room. Link looked at her, "Are you ready sweetie." 

"Yes," she said. She stepped past Link and out onto the porch. Link ran up behind her and then stood to help her get onto the Highwind's Deck. He then jumped over to the deck and stood helping her to get her balance back.

Kerrie stepped out onto the deck pushing her long red hair back down on her shoulders. She stepped right up to the group, "Hello Juliet, Link. How are you." She asked.

Link looked at her, "Hello…how's the marriage," said Link. He cracked a sly smile. "Do we hear the pitter patter of little feet?" He asked laughing.

Kerrie smiled and looked around nervously, "Well…not yet…" she said. Her hands went behind her, she seemed more jumpy by the second.

PJ leaned over to Link and said, "Bad thing to say, she gets nervous when someone talks about having kids, she really wants some." Said PJ.

"Oh," Said Link.

Kerrie just turned around and darted inside the Highwind. Link and Juliet just followed in after her slowly. PJ was the last one. He closed and bolted the door. 

**Austin Medical Lab and Testing Facility **

**Wednesday December 15th, 2004**

**7:30 AM EST**

** **

The autopsy room of the lab was being put to full use. Although it was dark and cold as a meat locker, there was always a certain dead feeling to it. The way you feel standing in a grave yard minutes before midnight. 

There was still much out in the room. Instruments for poking, prodding, and cutting sat out on a metal tray next to the operating table. A small snake light and a play back voice recorder were among the instruments on the table.

The badly decaying body of the zombie that had attacked the woman in the hotel parking lot lay on the metal bed. It's shirt was now off and the raw skin of the bare chest showed signs of some type of infection. Not that it mattered, pulmonary observations showed that this man had been dead for a good two days. 

A red headed woman came into the light with her mask over her face, she walked over to the body. She looked back towards the light pouring from the door to the hall. "Are we sure this one's dead Desiree?" She asked.

Desiree pulled back her dark brown beautiful hair and put it in a pony tail to keep it out of the way, "It would appear so, Scully, the head shots seem to handle them best." She said pulling up the mask.

Desiree walked over to the side ofthe zombie where Scully stood. They both looked down at the gruesome beast that had once been a human like them. "Well, shall we get started Doctor Perez?" Asked Scully.

Desiree took her gloved hands and place one at the top of the of the forehead. She then placed her thumb on the eye lid to pull it open. She slid her finger across the skin to pull open the eye. Scully talked into the tape recorder as she watched, " It appears that the skin is…" 

Before she could finish the eye lid broke off and fell to the floor, revealing more dead and decaying tissue underneath. Scully finished with a sigh, "…very brittle."

Desiree looked back and she could see a kind looking man at the door, he had black hair that was spiked back. She recognized him. She pulled her gloves off and walked to the door throwing them in a hazardous waste bin. She opened the door, "Well, Doctor Scyther good to see you again," She said.

Scully looked over from the table where she continued the work, "You were here as a Med Student, right?" 

"Yes..." said Desiree with a smile. "Doctor Scyther how are you?" Asked Desiree.

He looked nervous as he said, "What the fuck did you bring to that lab test?" He asked.

"It was just blood…what happened?" She asked.

Scyther sat his lab report down for a second, "That jerk off Spencer was carrying it and spilt it on his skin. The tissue suddenly decayed, right after he spilt on it!" Said Scyther.

"Amazing!" Said Desiree. "But is he okay?" She asked.

"No," said Scyther. "Anyone not wearing a decontamination suit is rapidly decaying. I had one on. They have began to go insane!" He said.

Scully pulled out her gun, aiming it down the hall, "There's one of them now!" She said. The trigger was pulled and a hole burst out of the man's head. His body fell to the ground with a thud.

Doctor Scyther ran to a red exit door. "This leads to the parking lot!" He yelled. He rammed at the door. The wall shook a good bit, but the door didn't move. He hit again. Nothing.

Desiree and Scully ran over stripping out of their examination clothes. The doctor zombies were in the room now! The slow moving walking dead had a hard time maneuvering the room full of instruments. They were getting real close as Desiree and Scully tried to break the door.

The first hit had the same result as the previous ones, nothing. But with a lot of luck some of the zombies stopped off by the zombie that was still on the autopsy table. They dug their raw skinned heads into it's body eating fully. Bloody parts of the body flew up and fell to the floor as the feeding frenzy continued. But there was not much of the body left on the table. Desiree, Scully and Scyther hit the door again. Thank God, it budged.

But just as the Zombies heard this ramming sound they turned back to their original prey. The group of zombies made better time on this side of the room, there was less clutter. And what was worst was that including the five at the lead there was about ten separated out behind them.

The door was rammed one last time and it burst open in a melee of clangs and sparks from the electric locks. As the three landed on the ground outside they quickly regained their stances. Desiree's hand flew into her pocket and remerged with a hand grenade. She threw it into the middle of the room and they all darted off together.

The explosion was horrific, one zombie who had been near the door was blow out into the parking lot. The building itself had been damaged by the explosion. Broken glass and metal littered the streets.

Scully looked over by her car, the little golden Ford the FBI gives. (piece of crap really) She walked Desiree and Scyther to the car and tried to make small talk at the same time. "So, Scyther, I really didn't catch your first name…"

"Julian Scyther." He said.

"Dana Scully," they shook on it. Scully unlocked the car using the remote. Desiree and Scully took the front, Julian took the back. He looked up towards the two ladies, "Where to now?" He asked.

"Well," started Desiree. "We can always head out and meet the Highwind at the landing pad by airport." Scully started the car and they drove off towards the airport.

**The Turks: Zombie Case**

**Chapter 6: Bathroom Battlefield **

** **

**Austin International Airport**

**Wednesday December 15th, 2004**

**8:06 AM EST**

The Highwind came down like a Jump Jet, straight onto the runway. And there waiting for them was Scully and Desiree. Kerrie came running out of the Highwind her hair blowing in the strong winds. Justin and John were out next followed by Beth and Juliet who were walking slowly and talking.

Desiree then saw Jon and Mulder come out, She ran to her husband and wrapped her arms around him, "If I see one more fucking undead freak I'll scream!" Said Desiree.

Jon laughed as he listened to her. He then looked over at Dr. Scyther, "Who's he?" Asked Jon.

Scully answered, "That's Dr. Scyther, he found out something about the zombies." She said.

Dr. Scyther spoke up and the Turks slowly gathered around, "It appears that if the chemical found in the zombie's blood is extracted and spilt on your skin you began to decompose rapidly in body and mind." Said Julian. "Luckily none of it got on us…but I'd advice you not to be bitten or scratched by any of those walking freaks…" Dr. Scyther didn't get to finish a scream came from inside the terminal.

The Turks took off, with PJ in the lead, towards the terminal. They reached the steps as people began to pour down them, there was no way to get up there with that many in the way. Suddenly PJ had an idea…he ran to the side of the stairs where the rails going up had Xs between them for support. He began to climb up the side with a quick speed the rest followed him. Link helped Juliet who he could tell was becoming disgruntled.

As they reached the top they were able to fight their way inside past the fear stricken people. Justin and Mulder drew their guns first, followed by Desiree and Beth Kerrie was hesitating for some reason. Justin looked at her, "Kate, you might need a gun." He said.

"No…" she started, "I want to read their minds to find out first." She said.

As they entered the empty terminal what ever had happened or had scared them was not there. Beth how ever seemed to still think it was around, so she stuck close to John. Kerrie and Desiree were no where near there husbands. Kerrie went off towards the wall near the door they had just come in. Desiree made it aware to everyone that she was headed to the bath room.

Kerrie went around the corner slowly with her gun still not drawn. She stepped in a puddle of something. She looked down only to realize that she was standing in a puddle of blood. She looked ahead further to see a head on the floor. The face was frozen in a look of absolute terror. Justin and Jon came up behind her, "Looks like some one didn't run fast enough…" Said Jon.

Kerrie looked at it closer, "Looks like the heads been twisted off."

Justin said, "Look at this trail of blood, it leads right up the wall…" He followed it with his finger. "And right into the…" Before he could finish there was a loud scream from the women's restroom.

"Desiree!" said Kerrie.

Inside the restroom Desiree had just about gotten ready to go crazy, _I can't use it with that damn dripping! _She though. She walked all over the rest room looking in each stall. She reached the last stall just as Justin, Jon and Kerrie came in the door. She opened the stall and was greeted by a puddle of blood on the toilet seat, after about five seconds a drip fell. She looked back at John, Justin and Kerrie. "Excuse me." She said.

She then looked up and screamed. On the ceiling was a hideous skinless creature. It had two long clawed hands and two long clawed feet. It's teeth were long and claw like and it's eyes were set in his head like claws slanted upwards. Blood dripped from it's sharp teeth as it hung there. 

Desiree stepped back about two steps and then the monster fell from the ceiling flipping over in 180 degree angle. He landed on all fours. At this point all guns but Desiree's were out. She was simply too scared to fight.The thing launched off it's feet into the air, one claw back to take a swing. Jon jumped in and hit Desiree just in time but was scratched down the leg by the thing's feet claws. The arm claw hit the wall above the sink knocking all the tiles loose and onto the floor.

Justin and Kerrie shot the thing with one click from each of their guns but even fifteen bullets didn't stop this thing. The other fifteen didn't slow it down. The creature was angry and turned on them. He did his same jump, but this time there was not time to move. He got about a foot from their faces then there was a loud whistle followed by a cloud of smoke. The thing exploded in mid-air.

Justin and Kerrie turned around to see two people, one of which Justin recognized. One of them, a man wore a blue vest with the acronym _S.T.A.R.S._ on it. He had red hair and a light goatee. His hair was spiked up, almost like Reno's but not quit as high. He had black pants and held an exploding shell launcher. There was a crocked smile on his face.

There was woman with him, she had brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She wore a short black skirtand the same blue vest. She held the shells for the gun. She was a beautiful woman around the age of most of the Turks. She could not be any older than twenty three.

There was a little bit of a joking manner in his voice as he said it, "I'm Chris Redfeild and this is Jill Valentine…" Said the man.

"And that was a Licker…" she said.

Justin looked at them, "Thanks." He said.

Jon knelt down to check his leg. It was badly bleeding. Chris and Jill ran to his side. "Did it cut you," asked Chris. Jon nodded. Chris reached in his belt and pulled out a vile of a yellow substance. He opened it and poured it on the wound. Jon jerked back when it stung at first. Then he got used to it.

Jill smiled, "That'll kill the virus." She said. 

Justin asked Jill a question, "You said Virus?" 

Chris answered, "The G-Virus." Said he.

Jill looked outside into the terminal. "We need to get outta here…so we can detonate the C-4." She said.

Jon came to at those words. "You have C-4?!" He said like a little child excited on Christmas morning.

"I'm guessing so," Said Kerrie. "Now let's go!" She said.

"Yeah the rest of your people are out already," Said Chris.

The Highwind took off leaving the FBI standard Ford car and the Airport behind. There was a pulmonary explosion followed by a bigger louder and more devastating explosion. The walls bulged out as fire and debris shot in every direction. Anything dead alive or in between was now destroyed.

**The Turks: Zombie Case**

**Chapter 7:**

** **

# The Highwind Airship

**Wednesday December 15th, 2004**

**8:36 AM EST**

** **

****Justin caught his finger while pulling a lever, "Shit!" He yelled.

Kerrie bit his shoulder lightly, "Wash your mouth out!" She yelled. "You curse like a sailor!" She reprimanded him.

Justin smiled, "I don't got that bad of a mouth do I? Fuck, shit, ass, bitch, cunt, shoobie-adoo-wap (Woops!) Skee-bee-ba-bee-wop, on Christopher Reeves Sonny Bono, skis whores and hittin' some trees!" Said Justin joking. Kerrie locked down on his shoulder harder with her teeth.

She let up, "That was very rude Justin," she said.

Justin wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, "I am really sorry sweetie, it just slipped out." He kissed her. "It won't happen like that again."

Kerrie smiled slightly at him, the two just stood in the middle of the Highwind engine room holding each other.

Beth looked at the two standing there with a smile, "You two are so cute together." She said. 

Kerrie took Justin's hand, "Now that the works done…we need to go back to our room…and talk." She said with a slight smile.

Justin caught her drift immediately, "Okay…see ya' later Beth." He said waving. Kerrie towed him off and up the stairs. Their room was just to the right. Justin opened the door and Kerrie inside in a flash. Justin shut the door behind him.

Kerrie removed her jacket quickly and threw it on the floor. Justin wrapped his arms around her, but she pushed them off and pulled his jacket back. Justin kissed her, Kerrie pulled back for a second, "Alice, turn on the sound proof roomprogram." She said quickly.

Justin kissed her neck, "Are you sure that that thing works, Kate." Said Justin letting up for a second.

Kerrie giggled and then said, "Of course, I tested it, you couldn't hear my Guitar outside this room." She said.

Justin reached down behind Kerrie's back and slowly undid her skirt. Right after he did Kerrie grabbed her head as if she was in pain. Justin went to her side immediately. "Honey' what's wrong?" He asked with concern.

There was a flash in her mind, the face of the Licker was there, then the face of a Zombie. Kerrie could not block the images, they flashed in her head, then a picture of creatures she didn't know, they were hideous monsters that had only been seen in nightmares. She screamed out in fear.

Justin lifted Kerrie placing her in the bed and kissing her on the lips. Justin covered her up and then looked up towards the ceiling, "Alice disengage the sound proof room." He said. Justin ran over to the radio and picked it up. "Desiree, could you come down here to the room, Kerrie's having a vision and she is…yes…it's real bad." 

He put the radio down and walked back to the bed side. Justin sat down next to Kerrie and removed her glasses. She had began to calm down. Justin took his hand and rubbed her stomach. She put her hand over his.

Just then the door flew open Chris and Jill were there with Desiree. Desiree came over to the side of the bed and touched her friend's forehead. She looked at Justin, "She's running a fever." Said Desiree.

Justin looked at Kerrie while brushing back her hair. Kerrie said something to Justin in a worried voice, "I saw Jenova in my vision." She said weakly. "She was…" said Kerrie but she had to take a breath.

"Kerrie, don't try to talk, just rest sweet heart." Said Justin.

Chris looked at them, "Why aren't you giving her medicine," he said outraged. After saying this he stopped to think for a second, _Why do I suddenly care so much…she reminds me of my sister Claire. Ah…I miss you Claire. I'm sorry I can't be with you now though I have a job to do. But I'll take care of these people like they were you._

Jill looked, "Does she need Medicine?" She asked.

Desiree looked over at her, "No she just needs her rest." 

Kerrie sat up and Desiree put a thermometer in her mouth. Justin looked at it, "The temperature's already dropped." He said.

Kerrie buried her face in her hands and just looked down. Desiree stood and walked towards the door pulling Chris and Jill with her.

Justin put his arm around her, she looked up at him, "I'm sorry…I messed up the only time we'll havealone for a long time and…" Justin shushed her. He leaned over and kissed her. She smiled and then said, "Alice restart sound proof room program." She said.

***********

Beth picked up Kerrie's back pack that had been sitting on the floor. She reached inside to get out the photo album and found Kerrie's small black cell phone. She sat the phone on her lap and went digging for the book. She felt a vibrating on her leg and the phone fell to the floor. 

Beth rushed to catch it, _I might as well answer it._ _It's probably her mom._ Beth hit the green send button on the phone, "Hello," she said.

The voice on the other side of the phone said, "Beth?" 

"Damn it!" Said Beth. "Is it you, Adam…I should hang up now!" She said.

Adam was very quick in letting her know not to, "No please, I'm sorry about the past, about everything I did to you…but I need to talk to Kerrie, and fast!" He said.

Beth smiled at this, "She's busy right now with personal business and I can't get her, but I can tell her if you'd like…"Said Beth laughing into the phone.

"Tell her…that I'm trapped in an old abandoned warehouse in the mountains of Austin, some freaky ass monsters just attacked." He said.

"Looks like we can't help ya'," Said Beth. "We have wounded and we just had to blow up the airport, we need to head to the Complex and get more weapons." She said.

Adam sighed, "I should be safe for a few hours, okay?" He said.

Beth hit the End button. Beth began to talk to herself, "Well since I can't move the ship with out Captains permission, Adam'll have to wait!" She said picking up the album and sitting on the floor. 

Desiree burst in the door and sat her bag on the ground, she was followed by Chris and Jill. She looked at Beth, "I'm going to take a little nap, tell Jon to stay out of my bag!" She said. Desiree turned around and was gone quickly. 

Jill looked at Beth and then walked over to her where she was looking at the album with a solemn expression on her face. Jill got closer and looked at the page of the book that she was on. Jill smiled, "Is that a wedding?" Asked Jill.

"Yeah," said Beth with a fake little smile.

Jill pointed to Beth next to Kerrie and Justin in one picture. "You look great in that pink dress. I wish I had a dress like that," said Jill.

Chris came over and looked at the picture, "That is a nice dress." He wasn't much on complementing people. Especially women. He looked at it for a second more, "It's real…uhh…sexy." He said.

Beth cracked a smile for a second and then turned the page, a picture of Kid Rock, Eminem and Robbie was the first one on the page. Jill looked closer, "Kid Rock and Eminem!" Jill exclaimed. "You really know them…that shit's wicked!" Said Jill.

Chris smiled, "I love some of their songs!" He said.

Beth looked up at them, she knew what she was about to say was real rude but she couldn't help it. "Are you two…(uh)…involved?" She asked. Beth really didn't see what she had done until after the fact.

Chris looked down at his feet, he seemed uneasy all of the sudden. Jill looked at Chris, he just said, "Hell no." with a smile as he looked back up. 

Jill looked at him for a second, her eyes filled with tears, Chris then saw what he had said, "I'm sorry Jill, I didn't mean…" Said Chris but he didn't get to finish because Jill ran out of the room quickly. She was crying and seemed to have taken it the wrong way. Chris started to go after her, but Beth stopped him.

"Chris, let me talk to her, I know how it feels." She said. Chris went to disagree, but she saw it coming and stopped him. "You must really car about her…I can see it." Said Beth.

"But how?" Said Chris.

Beth smiled and patted him on the back, "I'll talk to her."

***********

Kerrie rolled over on her back, "Justin, I think it's time we talk about something." She said drawing up the covers.

Justin nudged her shoulder with his head, "What is it?" He asked smelling her hair.

Kerrie rolled on to her side facing him, he tookher in his arms, but she seemed to not care, "Justin…" she started. "It's about Adam…" she said.

He just lay there hugging her, "What about him?" He asked.

"Adam called me on my cell phone…he wanted to talk." She said.

"About what sweetness." Asked Justin.

Kerrie put her arms around his neck, "About…us…I think I wasn't sure. But I was afraid so I said I was breaking up and couldn't talk…thank God it was my cell phone." Said Kerrie.

"Kerrie, I don't mind if you speak with him…" Said Justin.

Kerrie suddenly got angry, "No!" She said. "I will not lose friends over these stupid little things." She said. "Do you know why we made it this far?" She didn't give him time to answer. "Because we don't look back!" She paused again. "I broke up with Adam for a reason!" She said.

Justin looked at her, "What was that?" He asked. Kerrie looked at him like the dog in the RCA TV commercials. "Well, you never did tell us why." Said Justin.

Kerrie stood up out of the bed and walked over to the dresser where the mirror was. She stared deeply into the mirror. After a while she looked down in disgust, "Because," she started but then stopped again to think. _I can't even face myself in the mirror._ "Because…he loved me…and I didn't love him back." She thought for a second. _I broke up with Ryan because he didn't love me, now I see how he feels. Too bad I can't tell a dead man sorry…_

Justin sat up in the bed, "Why don't we go out and tend to the crew…and I'm sorry that asked about Adam." Said Justin.

"No…" said Kerrie. "I needed to get it off my chest…" She said. Kerrie ran into the bath room, "Let me reapply my makeup and we can be on our way."

"When we get dressed right?" Asked Justin.

"Oh…yeah." She said.

***********

Link and Juliet stood on the deck of the Highwind like they had done so many years ago when they had gotten the bad news about their baby, Hope. Juliet's cherry colored hair billowed in the strong winds. Link held her hand. 

It had been odd for Link, he used to wear a green tunic, now he wore a suit and tie. His hair had once been long and untamed. Now it was cut in a flat top. He was now the King of his country. _Hyrule_. Zelda, his sister had passed away years ago, and right now his daughter Julia was at home practicing her country running skills. Julia was now nineteen and old enough to began to run things.

Juliet looked just as good as ever. Her hair was once again long and half way down her back. She wore a long blue dress. And the real reason they had come to town was for the sole purpose having a talk with Rufus who was in Austin having a talk with Bush. Now she was upset because she had been pulled in to all of this. What do zombies have to do with her?

But none of that mattered now, they were alone and together, and nothing could change that…

Just then Jill burst through the door, her face tearstained and angry, her voice wailing out in extreme emotional pain. Link and Juliet looked back at her as she slid on her knees to a stop. 

Jill fell over on her side steady crying. Now there was a cut on her knee. Link and Juliet ran over to help her. Juliet looked at her, "Are you okay?" She asked. Jill continued to cry.

Then suddenly Beth burst through the door.She reached Jill quickly, "Jill, honey, Chris said he didn't mean it, he loves you a lot. And he wants to be with you." She said.

Jill sat up, "Really!" She said.

Beth stood up helping her, "Really," Said Beth with a smile, "Let's go see him." She suggested.

The two walked back into the Highwind. Link looked at his wife, "What the fuck was that?"

# The Dr. Pepper Warehouse

**Wednesday December 15th, 2004**

**8:47 AM EST**

Adam slammed the phone down, "Stupid Bitch, I apologized to her and she hangs the damn phone up!" Adam looked around. _I'm stuck in this warehouse, where all I have to drink is year old cans of Dr. Pepper. I wonder if Beth would feel bad if I died because she didn't tell Kerrie what I said…_

Adam looked at the door, it suddenly began to bulge in, _those damn zombies are at it again._ He thought.

But the pounding got harder. Then the large door burst open without breaking. Four people burst in quickly shutting it behind them. Out of the four half were ladies. 

One woman had brown hair in a pony tail. She wore a Kid Rock T shirt and some extra short shorts. She had dark brown eyes that almost seemed black.

The other woman seemed a little younger. She had red hair like Juliet's and wore some round glasses. She had pale skin and hazel eyes. She wore a green jump suit.

One man was Hispanic and had black hair that was parted in the middle. His skin was a darker tan and he had the same eyes as the first girl. He wore some kind of police uniform.

The last man was big and burly. He had muscles upon muscles. He had red hair, it was one of those old wave cuts. His eyes were green and he wore the same uniform as Chris Redfield had on the Highwind.

Adam stood up with a gun drawn. The Hispanic one looked at him, "Chill out, man, Carlos is here!" he said.

Adam lowered the gun. "My name is Adam." He said.

The red headed girl looked at him, "Cool, I'm Rebecca Chambers," she then pointed to the other girl, "This is Claire Redfield," she then pointed to the final man. "And this is Barry Burton." She said.

Adam looked at his new found friends. "Since I can't count on Kerrie any more, I'll have to make an escaped with your help." He looked back over his shoulder. "There's a path to the sewer at the back I just found about twenty minuets ago, wanna use it?" The rest nodded and then followed him. ____

**The Turks: Zombie Case**

**Chapter 8: _How to be a Player_ By Carlos…**

** **

**Sewer (Austin, Texas.)**

**Wednesday December 15th, 2004**

**8:52 AM EST**

The sewers were dark and dank as the group of five moved through the underground passage. There were the screeching sounds of rats and mice as they followed the pipes away from the Dr. Pepper Warehouse. 

The water in the small canal between the two walkways was green and dirty. The people in the group were really hoping there was nothing down there, it would have a big advantage.

Adam looked the other people in the group. "Does anyone have the map to the stars?" He asked with a smile. No one laughed.

Carlos looked at him, "Damn…I know tough crowd!" He said.

Claire looked up at the ceiling, she couldn't help thinking about her brother Chris, was he okay?

Suddenly there was a splash, a long arm shot out of the water hitting Rebecca. Claire suddenly came back to reality. She aimed her gun, fired and missed. The long arm hit Adamknocking him into the water. He fell with a splash.

Barry grabbed Rebecca's arm and pulled her to the side. "Look out Carlos!" He yelled.

Carlos pulled out his Beretta and aimed it at the arm, "Ah fuck!" He exclaimed. "It's one of those damn Bandit Snatchers!" He fired and missed.

Barry took a shot too and hit the arm. "They can really fuck your day up, huh." He said.

Claire stepped back next to Rebecca to make sure her friend didn't get hurt. "We should make a dive for it and find Adam."

Rebecca looked up, "That's not very logical…there could be more of these in the water…and then we'd be shit outta luck." She said.

A huge body popped out of the water. It looked like a Licker with it's muscles stretched out across the top layer of it's body. It had a terribly ugly face with sharp teeth. It stood on two legs unlike a Licker.It's body was half way out of the water.

Carlos looked at it, "Damn that dude's ugly, man, Marlin Manson ugly!" Carlos took out a small disk that was about an inch thick and an inch in diameter. "Run!" he yelled. After they all saw the disk, they did just. Carlos threw the disk and it stuck to the monster's head. He two then ran.

He didn't look back, but he knew when he heard the terrible screech that the monster was dead from the explosion. Barry looked back at him, "Flash Incinerator, good move, kid." Said Barry. "But now we have to find that Adam guy."

# The Highwind Airship

**Wednesday December 15th, 2004**

**8:02 AM EST**

PJ, John and Jon sat in the break room. Kerrie came walking into the room. They all looked at her and began to laugh. She looked at them with anger in her eyes, "What the fuck is so damn funny?!" She yelled.

John pointed at her, "Just had sex, didn't ya'?" asked John.

Kerrie looked at him, "How did you…" she started but didn't get the chance to finish.

PJ pointed to her shirt, "Shirts on back wards ." He said. Kerrie just looked down and pushed the tag in.

Justin came in behind her and she grabbed on to him, "Honey, they're making fun of me!" She whined.

Justin kissed her, "Don't pick on my baby!" Said Justin holding her around the waist.

PJ and John stood up and headed for the door, "Damn it John they're doing it again."

John threw the sandwich he had been eating down, "That completely ruined my lunch!" Said John.

Beth came in the room after they left. She walked past Kerrie and Justin and over to the coffee machine. She began to pour coffee into one of the Styrofoam cups. She turned to watch Justin slid his hands down Kerrie's waist as he stood behind her. She then remembered, "Hey Kerrie I found your phone and Adam called, he said he was in some kind of factory or something." 

Kerrie leaned back onto Justin's shoulder putting her hand around the side of his face. She kissed the cheek that her hand wasn't on. And then said, "I don't care…Adam doesn't need our help to escape a ratty old factory." Said Kerrie.

Beth stayed calm, "Well I think that the sewer leading in and out of the factory is something you should look at." Said Beth. She pulled out a map of the area.

Kerrie looked at the map. "This factory is near the cave where the zombies are!" Said Kerrie.

Beth smiled, "Yeah and zombies are too damn dumb to get down there so now we have a safe route in and out!" Said Beth. She then pointed to the factory on the map, "This factory is listed as a Dr. Pepper factory, but I think it's really a factory for Umbrella." Said Beth.

Justin snatched the map, "Well let's get there!"

***********

Mulder was bored out of his mind. He had been sitting in the Highwind with out an event even happening. Scully was sleep, her legs propped up o the table. He wanted someone to talk to, but he couldn't bring himself to wake her. 

Mulder stood and walked over to the computer, he looked up in the air, "Alice, do you have Solitaire?" He asked.

Alice answered him, "I have one thousand human games, including Doom, Duke Nuke Em and Quake. Solitaire is included in that list." She said.

"Cool," said Mulder. He leaned back into the chair. "Do you have Hearts?" He asked. 

She started again, "I have one thousand human games, including Doom, Duke Nuke Em and Quake." She said again.

"So the answer is yes?" He said. 

"No," answered Alice.

Mulder put his feet on the table, "Fine then smart ass, I'll play some Quake." Just as he said it John and PJ burst in the door. "Yo man!" Said John.

Mulder just swung his hand back and dully said, "What up homes." 

PJ slapped his hand, "You better wake your partner up we gotta roll. We should be at the factory in three minuets." Said PJ.

Mulder shook Scully, "Wake up Scully." He said.

Scully stirred and then sat up. "What?" She said.

"We gotta suit up." He said

***********

The whole crew stood out on the deck as Alice landed them next to the sewage intake. The ship came down softly but did not touch the ground, there was too many rocks. It just hovered there with the light hum of the engine coming out of it, along with the ramp extending to the ground. 

Justin, Jon, Chris and John were the first one's out carrying the weapon's crate. When they reached the rocky land they dropped it. "Well boys take your pick of weapons!" Said Chris.

Kerrie, Beth, Jill and Desiree came out next. Followed by Mulder and Scully. Kerrie looked at them all. "Someone has to stay with the ship!" Said Kerrie.

Just leave Link and Juliet!" Said PJ as he ran out. "She's not feeling well." Said PJ.

Justin smiled, "Shall we?' He said holding up a grenade.

Kerrie bit his hand and took it from him, "Allow me." She said. She threw it and it bounced back behind the grill. "Damn." Said Kerrie.

"See what you've done!" Said Jon. "Now the damn thing will blow down into the sewer." He paused. The grenade blew and grill fell right into the sewer. "See if that would have blown straight into the air that could have been my greatest thrill in a week!" Said John.

Desiree slapped him, she then uttered angrily into his ear, "What about _last night_ !" 

Jon just said, "Oh."

***********

Barry, Rebecca, Carlos and Claire could hear and see it. They could feel it as it rumbled throughout the tunnel.

Barry cocked his gun, "What was that?" He said.

Rebecca looked at him, "It sounded like someone blew the sewer cover open." She said. "I hope they didn't blow open the one to the next sewer sector. Then Adam would flow through into the city section, and we may never find him after that." She said.

They broke into a run and soon ran into a cloud of smoke. Claire coughed. "This must be the place where the vent was blown out." Said Claire.

There was a sound coming from within the smoke. Then a voice. "Is someone else in here." Said the voice. Nine people stepped out of the smoke and into the clear air. It was the Turks and their friends. 

Suddenly Chris Redfield saw his little sister. He ran to her, "Claire!" He said running to hug her.

Carlos smiled, "Eh man, it's a Kodiac Moment." Said Carlos said with his accent.

Suddenly there was a dog barking, Kerrie looked out into the darkness. "Why would a puppy be down here?" Said Kerrie.

Carlos looked at her drawing his gun, "That ain't no puppy sweetie." Said Carlos.

Kerrie knelt down to call the dog, "Come here sweetie…you sweet little puppy!" Said Kerrie in her cutesy voice.

Carlos was watching Kerrie bend over, _Damn look at that Ass._ Thought Carlos.

A creature that looked like a skinless pit bull landed on Kerrie knocking her down. A gun shot rang outand the dog fell dead. A puddle of deep red blood spilt from its head. Kerrie shoved it off of herself. "Yuck, Puppy blood!" Said Kerrie.

They all looked at Rebecca, "Good shot huh?" She said Smiling.

# The Sewer

**Wednesday December 15th, 2004**

**8:23 AM EST**

After the introductions had been made, they continued on. Barry was getting very edgy. He could sense something was about to happen. 

Carlos looked around, "Man, when them zombies come I gonna open a can of industrial sized Whoop ass on em'." He said.

Kerrie smiled, "This isn't that bad. The worst thing we've seen is the Licker." She said.

Claire looked at her, "what the fuck ever! What about the Bandit Snatcher!"

Beth looked at her, "The what?"

"Ya' don't wanna know." Said Rebecca. "We need to find that guy."

"What guy," said Jon.

"The one from the factory, Adam something or other…" Said Barry.

"Adam…you saw him." Said Kerrie.

"Where did he go?" asked Desiree.

Carlos looked at her, _Look at those breast! Don't stare Carlos my man…try not to talk directly into them!_ "Easy, babe, he was standing right here and went zip whap and bam. And his little blonde ass floated down to this end. He must have gone through that hole…"

"Serves him right!" Said Beth smugly.

Barry looked down into the dark water, "We just don't have the time, it would take weeks to find him down there." Said Barry.

Rebecca cut, "And who's to say he didn't get out on his own?" She said.

John looked out towards the way the factory was in, "Well, lead on!" Said John.

They all moved slowly and cautiously through the sewer. There was a putrid smell down there as they moved back in the direction they had just come from. They couldn't tell if it was from the zombies that might be around or the fact that they were in a sewer.

Justin looked at Carlos, "What was that dog thing he asked as they walked?"

"Eh, man, it was a disgruntled little puppy man!" Said Carlos at first. He then laughed, "How the fuck should I know? I just kill em'." He said.

Chris smiled, "Good philosophy!" Said Chris.

Carlos smiled at Jill, "Hey!" He said. "You did even tell me 'Hi'. How do you think I feel?" Said Carlos.

Jill looked at him she couldn't even smile. "I'm sorry…it's kind of hard." She said looking kind of down. "I've been having a hard time lately." Said Jill.

Carlos looked at her with a serious look, "Oh…feminine problems right?" He started to walk off. "Gotcha, Jill, I'll be over here by big boob girl." He said.

"My name is Desiree!" She said threateningly. 

Carlos backed up, "Damn! Tough crowd!" He said pulling at his collar. He could see that Kerrie was near the middle of the group. He stopped right next to her and leaned down to talk to her. "Eh, baby your daddy must have been a baker, cause you got nice buns"

"What did you say!?" Yelled Kerrie angry.

"Nothing." Said Carlos. He stopped walking andwaited for Beth to catch up with him. _I'll try the direct approach!_ He thought. "Hey baby," he said looking at Beth. "You got a nice ass!" He said. She slapped him and kept going. Carlos looked at Rebecca who was just passing by. "Hey you know that offer for a date still stands?" He said.

PJ put his arm around her, "Sorry," she said. "I already got a date." She said.

"Damn!" He started. "Looks like everyone got a date but Carlos." 

Carlos then walked right past Claire without looking back. _I knew it…he wouldn't even notice me enough to ask me out. _Thought Claire.

Kerrie looked back at Claire. She could tell just by reading her mind what she was thinking. Kerrie grabbed Justin's hand and drug him back to the spot where Claire was. She stopped, "Hey Claire." Said Kerrie.

Claire tried to avoid her eyes. "So can you really read minds?" She asked seemingly worried.

"Yes, and I just read yours…I know about your feelings for Carlos too." She looked over at Carlos. "Don't worry I won't tell him." Said Kerrie.

Claire smiled, she suddenly felt she had found someone to trust.

***********

The swirling dark masses of water carried Adam through the sewer. He had found a piece of wood floating and used it to keep himself up. But it was only a matter of time before he could not hold the wood any longer. 

He began to slip off of the wood. He tried to get a better grasp but he couldn't. As he was about to go down for the last time a hand caught him. He was hauled up out of the water. He grabbed the side of the walkway and pulled himself up. He then looked for his rescuer. He saw a man standing in the shadows. A cigarette burned in the man's mouth.

"Hello Adam," Said the man."

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Adam asked.

"So many questions, and you think you have the answers!" Said the man. He took a drag on the cigarette. "I am on your side, I want you to do me a favor." Said the man.

"What kind of favor." Asked Adam.

"I want you to get the Turks out of my way, and those S.T.A.R.S members. I won't harm your Turks friends, but the stars, they're mine." He said. "Take this Radio." Said the man sliding it across the floor.

"Fine, all I care about is Kerrie. The rest are yours." Said Adam. Adam picked it up.

"You will be paid," said the man. "Good." He finished walking off. "Oh and don't try to warn them." Said the man.

Adam turned around and walked back to the ladder. He climbed up to the street level. He looked to see his Hummer parked next to the meter. He walked over. "Damn look at all these parking tickets!" He said.

He picked them up and looked at them. He just threw them all in the cracked window. "When I finish this job I'll be able to afford all these tickets." Said Adam.

Adam picked up his cell phone as he was starting the car. He hit one and send and the phone began to ring.

***********

Kerrie picked up her phone, "Hello!" She said.

The voice on the other side was Adam, "Hello Kerrie."

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Back in the city," said Adam. "I'll meet you in the factory in thirty minutes. There's a huge boiler next to the entrance to the sewer, I'll meet you all there." He said.

"Bye," said Kerrie. Adam just hung up. "Damn," said Kerrie. "He's not acting normal." She said finally.

Kerrie slipped the phone back into her pocket as she walked. Justin looked at her, "Who was that sweetie." Said Justin.

"It was Adam, he said he'll meet us by the entrance to the factory." Said Kerrie.

Beth stopped dead in her tracks, "How did he know we were down here, I told him that we wouldn't be here for a while." Said Beth.

"Maybe he was using a tracer," Said Barry.

John looked at Beth, "I don't trust Adam as far as I can throw him, and that's not very far at all." Said John.

Beth looked at him, "We better say something, I don't want Kerrie to get hurt again." Beth gathered her courage, "Everyone…" she started everyone turned to watcher her. "I think this is a trap, that Adam is going to trap us." She said.

They had just reached the entrance to the factory as Kerrie turned to face Beth. "That's odd,. Coming from a person that has the biggest grudge against Adam." Said Kerrie angry.

"Ask Justin!" Said Beth. "I bet he'll agree." She said.

"Justin?" said Kerrie.

"I have no part in this…" Said Justin.

Beth grabbed John's hand, "Fine then we can go our own way from now own." Said Beth. She opened the door to the factory. And walked right past the boiler

"Fine go that way!" Shouted Kerrie. "We don't need you!" She yelled. Kerrie stood watching Beth walk off through a door. They would probably find their way out of the factory on their own. Even though the factory was huge.

It seemed the Turks were Torn.

# Secret Umbrella Factory

**Wednesday December 15th, 2004**

**9:01 AM EST**

The group waited by the boiler for ten minuets, before any one said a word to Kerrie. Justin was the first one to say anything. "Honey…should I go find Beth?" He asked.

"Why should I care…" Said Kerrie smugly. "She's no Turk now."

Justin just ignored it. He didn't want to upset her. Carlos threw a rock up against the boiler. Suddenly Adam came walking out. "Damn man, you'll give a man a heart attack like that!" Said Carlos.

Adam just smiled. He came towards them. "So how's it going…it's only been a few weeks." He said.

Desiree looked at him, "I guess that's because you snuck out on us." Said Desiree accusingly.

"I had other business!" Yelled Adam.

Carlos smiled. "Yeah man business in the bath room, Spanky!" Everyone laughed at Carlos' joke.

Adam became angry."Just follow me." He said struggling to control himself.

The group was behind him as he walked to a door on the right. When he opened it he pointed inside. Letting all of the Turks proceed ahead of him. As Kerrie, who was last approached the door he slammed it. He opened a slit in the top of the door. "Welcome to your doom!" He yelled at the STARS and Turks.

He turned back to Kerrie. "Let me in!" she screamed at him. He eyes almost began to tear as she said it.

Adam just stood there. Suddenly Kerrie looked at him, "Do you realize what you've fucking done!" Kerrie yelled. She started to cry. Her eyes turned red as she began to irritate them with all of her tears.

Adam's heart softened. He threw the radio down and ran over to the door. He began to pull the handle. Kerrie looked at him, "What are you doing?" She asked still crying.

"I can't open this fucking door alone! Help me!" Said Adam. Kerrie ran to the knob and they both pulled. Not one inch. Then suddenly the door flew open with a boom. Kerrie fell on her butt and Adam stumbled backwards. They quickly regained their stance and rushed into the door. 

The floor of the room fell through with the whole group on top of it. They landed in a large sandy room where torches burned on the sides of the room. They could see in the dim torch light there was a Zombie. He was bigger than the rest. He wore a trench coat. He only hand one eye the other was covered over. He stood holding a rocket launcher and his metal shoes were planted solely in the sand. He began to walk towards them only saying. 

"STARS! TURKS!"

# The Turks: Zombie Case

**Chapter 9: Pawns and Traitors **

# 

# Trap Room

**Wednesday December 15th, 2004**

**9:12 AM EST**

Kerrie went to move out from under a pile of sand. She felt a sharp pain in her ankle. She watched as the monster stood a few feet from her. She looked at his one red eye as it studied her. She went to stand but couldn't. "Help me!" She yelled out. She then saw her gun a few feet away.

Justin got to his feet quickly and ran to her. Jill looked at him, "Watch out!" She yelled. 

Justin stepped up on the monster. He held his gun to its head. He smiled, "Back off my wife!" He said. Suddenly the monster made a move, Justin fired.

The monster turned and punched him in the face, Justin fell back onto the ground and landed in the sand. Carlos looked at him, "Now you see how it feels!" Said Carlos. 

Justin was bleeding, but he quickly shook off the pain and ran back to protect Kerrie. Desiree ran over to him as Jon went after the monster. Desiree grabbed his shoulder as he stood next to Kerrie. "Justin, you need some medical attention." Said Desiree.

"Not now…" Said Justin. "I have to watch her." He said.

Kerrie took Justin's hand, "You're gonna be a greater help in the long run…you get you nose fixed." She said.

"I refuse to. Desiree take care of her ankle." Said Justin.

Jill and Carlos had seen the monster before. Jill yelled out to it. "Hey Nemesis, over here." He looked at her. Jill turned on a baby boom box with 'N Sync playing on it. The beast stared at the radio. He loved N Sync.

"We can't use grenades we're to close together." Said Jon.

Barry took out a lighter, "Anyone got any hair spray?" He asked.

Carlos looked angry, "Damn man, you ain't got no hair!" He said.

Rebecca pulled out a bottle of spray "This will work!" She said throwing it to Barry.

Barry struck the lighter, Nemesis was starting to get out of the trans, the song was almost over. Barry got behind Nemesis and used the lighter to light his coat on fire. The monster did not seem to notice.

Rebecca shot the monster with her gun her turned and charged her. Just before she was hit PJ jumped out and knocked her down, but he was pummeled into the wall instead of her. He just lay there.

It was then that Chris saw a cord going from the monsters neck and head. He watched as it stood over PJ. He then took the advantage, he ran up behind the monster and ripped out the cord. The cord from the back of the head was creating suction. He then pulled out one of the Virus cures and broke it open right under the back of the cord. The monster shook and choked as the cure entered him. He suddenly fell over dead.

Justin ran over to check on PJ who was just getting up. Rebecca helped him. After seeing PJ was okay he ran back over to Kerrie. She was using her magic to heal the wound. She then stood on her own. Justin walked up to her, "Are you okay?" He said.

"Yes," she said. She grabbed on to Justin and held him tight. "You should have taken that help first," she said.

Chris walked over to them, "You're good at fighting, for some guys in the FBI." Said Chris

Jon looked at Chris, "FBI!" He said loud and surprised. "FBI don't have shit on us!" 

PJ dusted himself off, "We're the Turks…" Said he.

Justin let go of Kerrie "Where's Adam?"

"Right here." Came a voice from the shadows. A man stood in the shadows and then stepped into the light.

Chris, Jill and Barry all looked in astonishment. "Albert Wesker, you Bastard!" Yelled Jill. The man held Adam by the throat with a gun to his head. The cold steel of the Colt 44 touched Adam's head.

"Let him go." Said Kerrie.

"Why? He did just try to kill you!" Said Wesker cocking the gun.

Wesker looked at the group. He watched Chris the closest. Chris stepped up. "Let him go Wesker…you little weasel!" 

Suddenly the roof ceiling opened up, Wesker had forgotten about the trap door. He fired the gun out of fear and ran. "Adam!" yelled Rebecca.

Kerrie just looked in horror, "Oh my God," she said. Justin shielded her eyes. Kerrie just cried on his shoulder.

Carlos walked up, "That ain't that gross…brain's still in his head." He said.

Kerrie was crying, "How can you be so cruel?!" She screamed.

Desiree walked over to her friend. "Beth was right though we should have listened." Said Desiree.

Kerrie became very angry, "Will you shut the hell up!" Said Kerrie. "I'm outta here!" She said walking off.

Justin chased after her, Chris cocked his gun, "I'll follow them." He said darting off.

Jill and Carlos watched him, "In that case…maybe we should go find Wesker." Said Jill. "He must be stopped." 

"Well I'm in charge now." Said Barry. "Let's move out!"

Desiree looked at them, "This group is going to be all broken up soon."

***********

Beth and John heard the gun shot but figured that it was a zombie being shot. They entered at large room with a concert floor and big boilers. There were dead bodies littering the floor. 

The room smelt of death and decay. Beth stepped over a dead scientist. She could barely see the huge metal door at the back of the room. Then something grabbed her ankle, she yelled out. John looked down to see a zombie holding her. He shot it. 

"Thank you John." She said.

"Are you okay sweet heart." Said John.

"Yes."She said. "Thank you."

John walked over to the big door with his gun aimed up at ready. He saw there was a red button next to the door. The door opened quickly and a big red hand flew out knocking John to the ground. He hit the floor with a loud thud. 

Beth ran to his aid. "This must be the Bandit Snatcher!" She said. His other hand hit her, she was floored instantly.

A shot rang out from behind the Bandit Snatcher and hit it in the head killing it. A blond man smoking a cigarette he had evil looking pointed features. It was Albert Wesker. "I shot it now I'll shot you!" He said. He aimed his gun at Beth and shot her in the stomach. She screamed out as she lay there.

John ran to help her but was shot in the leg. He fell to the floor. Wesker smiled, he came over to John and stepped on his leg right on the wound. "How are you now?" Said Wesker.

He began to walk out of the room. Then he heard someone yell stop. He turned to see Kerrie standing in the hall way. He smiled at her. "Stupid bitch…I have a more stable form of that virus. It'll take twenty good bullets to kill me." He said.

Kerrie kept the gun steady, her eyes never failing. "Aren't you going to stop and help your friend." Said Wesker. Kerrie looked back at Beth as she walked closer. She shot Wesker and he just laughed.

Wesker drew his gun, Kerrie had just lost her clip, she had no time to reload before he had his gun. He shot Kerrie twice once in the stomach and once in the leg. She fell to the floor Just then Chris and Justin came running in. 

Wesker got to a door on the side of the room, he opened it to where a helicopter was waiting it was already there and had the keys in it. He got in it and started it up. The blades began to spin. 

Chris got there just as he was taking ff Justin had stopped off to see to the wounded. As Chris fired off his first round and hit the blade. The helicopter started to spin out of control. It went off the edge of the cliff next to the factory. 

All of a sudden the blades shot off from the middle. Then the part that Wesker was in cam out with a rocket in the back.

Chris looked at it, "Damn…an escape pod." Said Chris. "I'll get you Wesker!" He vowed.

Kerrie lay on the floor with Justin next to her Beth had been pushed next to her. Justin put his coat over the two. John had drug himself over to them. Kerrie looked over at Beth. "If I die, I want you to know I'm not mad at you." Said Kerrie.

"Don't talk like that." Said Justin.

"We're both dead." Said Beth.

Then from outside there was a hum. It was louder than a helicopter and kept getting louder. Then outside of the door on the side the brown wood deck of the Highwind. Mulder Scully and Juliet. Mulder yelled to them need a little help down there.

Soon they were all in the ship, and as the last person was getting in rest of the group showed up. They all loaded into the Highwind

Since Kerrie, Beth and John had all been shot, Desiree and Scully would have to take care of them. 

# The Highwind

**Wednesday December 15th, 2004**

**9:24 AM EST**

The ships small infirmary was full with the three people. Justin sat next to Kerrie in the bed with his head on her shoulder. She sat there writing in her journal.

## Dear Diary,

## Today was horrid. I lost a friend and got shot. It seems that the team is being torn apart by everything. All of us are not feeling at our best. Well I'll finish you up later.

## 

## Kerrie put down her pen and sat the book off to the side. She wrapped her arms around Justin and drifted to sleep.

## A door slam woke Kerrie, Beth, Justin and John. "Oh my God, Kerrie sweetie are you hurt." Said the woman at the door.

## "Huh, Mom!" Said Kerrie.

## "Are you okay?" Asked her mother.

## "Hello, Mom." said the other three.

"Mom, I'm not in the mood…Adam's dead, and I got shot." She paused. "So did they."

"I'm sorry honey." Her mother answered.

Beth became angry, "Adam's a traitor…who cares."

Justin stopped them both, "Cut it out before you start some shit!" He said.

Kerrie folded her arms and sat back in the bed smugly. Her mother just stood and walked out. Kerrie didn't even look up. She just sat there. Then her eyes started to tear. Justin looked at her. "What's wrong honey?" He asked kissing her cheek. 

Suddenly the door burst open and two figures stepped in, One of them had a cowboy hat with long brown hair. He wore sunglasses and a trench coat.

The other had a T shirt and blue jeans. He had dark brown hair and seemed all hyper.

John looked up, "Robbie, Kid Rock this is not the time." 

## 

**The Turks: Zombie Case**

**Chapter 10: Is it really over now?**

** **

**The Highwind**

**Saturday 18th, 2004**

**6:12 AM EST**

** **

Justin lay on top of Kerrie, she seemed real angry. He kissed her neck, and she forced her head farther down in the bed. Justin used her hand to caress her cheek but she just rolled over threw him off. She was very upset.

He kept trying anyway. He moved back over to her and kissed her on the back of her neck. Justin put his arms around her. She just pulled out of them, and turned to face him. 

"Justin, I'm not mad at you…I'm just not in the mood…for ya' know…" She said with her eyes showing great remorse. 

Justin kissed her lips softly. "It's fine…but if this about Adam I have a little theory…" Said Justin.

Kerrie looked at him, "What's that…"

"Adam's Hummer never showed up…I think they may have cloned him…that's why you could read his mind…I could tell you were trying, the same thing with Albert Wesker." Said Justin. "Now if you'll excuse me…I'll give you some time to think." Said Justin standing and slipping on a pair of pants. He walked to the closet and picked up a green Polo shirt and slipped it over his white t shirt, it was very cold in the Highwind in the winter.

Justin walked to the door and took one looked back at Kerrie. She was just laying there staring at the ceiling. He stepped into the hallway and started to shut the door. When he looked up from the steel grated floor he saw Kerrie's beautiful mother staring back at him. "Sorry Miss…" He started.

"It's Charlene." She said.

"Yes…how stupid of me. It's not an age thing…but a respect thing." He said quickly.

Charlene smiled, "Just call me mom then…" She said.

"Well…okay Mom." He smiled. Then he looked back at the green door to his room. He turned back to Charlene. "Mom," he stared. "Kerrie is going through some emotional crisis. She's never lost a friend in battle before. Then there's Umbrella…" Justin was cut short.

"I understand." Said Charlene.

"Albert Wesker did this to her…he killed Adam…I don't care who does it…but he must die." Said Justin walking off.

Charlene looked after him, "I'll talk to Kerrie," She said.

***********

The people that had been there had to go home…Link Juliet…Mulder Scully. They were all taken home. So now the ship was a little less crowded. John and Kerrie were lucky to escape their gunshot wounds with out a limp. Their legs were expected to make a full recovery. Beth was still off her feet because of the stomach wound. Kerrie had one too but Certa heal fast. Justin's small nose bleed because of Nemesis had healed before any other wound.

But the person who had taken the most damage during the healing period was Desiree. She was the only doctor for the Turks and had been run ramped by all the wounds. Scully had helped at first. But then she left.

Desiree sat in the cockpit watching the STARS members work their magic. Chris Redfield had already found the Umbrella facility in San Antonio, Texas. That was the perfect place to counter strike. 

Jill pointed to the map, "That will be a dangerous hit." She started. "That place is where some of the first Bandit Snatchers got loose, but all the creatures there are locked inside." She said.

Carlos took up, "So they'll be good pissed and hungry for us." He said.

Rebecca was sitting in PJ's lap as she said. "So we need to be prepared." 

There was no one to answer. She looked at them all as they stood there just looking at each other. The whole group knew what they were up against. Or so they thought. But Wesker was what they all had in common. He had caused all of them heartache and pain. He was the one who blackmailed Barry. The one who mad Chris fight those Bandit Snatchers. And was now one of the men in charge of the Umbrella Corp. It was true that no one owed him more than all of them. But in the end it would be the person who got to him first that got to pay the debt.

# San Antonio, Texas

**Saturday December 18th, 2004**

**6:45 AM EST**

Adam sat in his car…he couldn't believe he let Wesker try that cloning experiment on him. It was true that he worked for Umbrella…but to betray friends was out of his league. He knew they had escaped from the factory and that Wesker would be waiting for them in San Antonio. That's why he was here. 

His Hummer rolled down the freeway. He was listening to a local radio station. It was either Kid Rock or Tehano music…he hated them both. But he could at least understand Kid Rock. The wind blew through his blond hair as he rolled down the exit ramp. He would have to get to the very edge of town near the rocky cliffs. That's where the lab was. It was built into the side of a hill.

He hoped that Kerrie would not be mad at him for trusting Wesker. He already knew half the Turks didn't trust him. He didn't need the same from her. He shifted the gear and looked off to the side of himself. There was some girls in a Jeep with bikinis on. He tipped his sunglasses to them and thought _only in Texas…_

The Jeep sped off and there was a light ahead he slowed himself down and then looked at the gas gage. It was almost empty, _damn,_ he thought. He made a quick right turn towards a gas station. It was a nice well lighted Shell and since it was still partly dark and cool (for Texas) he took off the glasses. 

Adam came to a stop next to a gas pump where had to get out on the outside of the pump. So he would have to walk around the car. He took out his credit card and walked around the car. He put back his wallet as he watched the small TV play CNN as it sat in the gas pump. 

He was not paying much attention as a car pulled up on his side. He started to slip his Visa card into the pump as a car door slammed beside him. It came back out and he made his selection. Just as he extended his arm out to grasp the pump he heard a gun cock and touch his head.

"Hello Wesker," He said immediately.

"Adam…I have a job for you…" Said Wesker.

"Well that gun was a nice touch…what about the clerk." Adam said. "He won't see this?" Said Adam.

"The clerk has been paid off…some people are so easy to take care of." Said Wesker.

Adam sighed and then relaxed. Wesker let the gun fall slowly. He then took out a box of cigarettes. "What do you want now…it doesn't matter I don't wanna help!" said Adam.

Wesker put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it. "Oh you won't." Wesker smiled and put back his cigarettes. Just then on CNN a story on the Turks came on. It showed a picture of them all individually. Wesker watched the screen as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Adam's head. "We won't make you if you don't want to…" Wesker said. "…but we will take care of it ourselves if you don't…" Just as the picture of Kerrie came on the screen Wesker aimed the gun away from Adam and shot the screen. "But Kerrie is sure to get hurt if we do it our way…I already had to shot her…twice…." Wesker paused and took a long drag on his cigarette. "Third times a charm."

Wesker was back in his car before Adam knew it. "I'll keep them out of the way…but I won't kill them." Said Adam.

Wesker held the cigarette between his teeth as he said, "That's my boy!"

Adam watched as Wesker's red Camaro drove off. He hated Wesker…but couldn't stop him now. Wesker never bluffed. But then Adam thought. Maybe I can stop him…

# The Highwind

**Saturday December 18th, 2004**

**6:57 AM EST**

Beth Roberts was not in the best mood. She was now taking her meals through a tube. It would have to be Adam's fault even though Wesker shot her. She hoped to never see or hear Adam again. And she was pretty sure she wouldn't hear him since he was dead.

Beth's cell phone sat next to the bed and she reached over and picked it up. She was looking at it when it began to ring. She casually answered it, trying not to wake John who was in the chair next to her. "Hello," She said.

"Beth…it's Adam." 

Her blood began to boil she was already very mad at him. "I'm hanging up…" She said.

He stopped her, "You have to warn Kerrie that she's in danger. Wesker is after her!" Said Adam.

"He's after all of us!" Said Beth still angry.

"Yeah…but he blackmailed me. He said if I don'tlead you guys off the trail in San Antonio, that he would hurt Kerrie…so I have to say yes!" Said Adam.

"Adam…damn you…Kerrie's already hurt, she more sad that she was betrayed than over the fact you died…you are still going to hurt her!" Said Beth.

"Tell her I called." Said Adam.

"She'll want answers…" Said Beth.

"I can't let her die!" bellowed Adam into the phone. He hung up.

Beth took the phone off her ear and looked at it. "Rude ass, hung up on me!" She said.

Just as she put the phone back there was a knock at the door. "Come in." She said. The door opened and Kerrie stepped in with some flowers. "Hi Tiff I bought these." She said.

"Oh Kerrie…I have bad news…or it might be good." Said Beth.

"What…I can't take more bad news." Said Kerrie setting the flowers on the table next to the bed.

Beth seemed to not hear her at all, "I just got a call and it was Adam…he's okay…" Said Beth.

"What!" Alleged Kerrie hysterically. "That's great news!"

"No…it's not…Adam said Wesker's after you…he wants Adam to lead us off trail or you die!" Said Beth. 

Kerrie looked real miserable, "I don't it…" She said. She seemed to get angry real fast. "Well fuck him…I could give a shit less what he wants!" She said.

Beth looked at Kerrie, "Kerrie…you're like my sister and I want you to be happy…but why don't you turn control of the Turks over to Justin. There is the second Turks group headed by Shannon headed in to help us. Robbie has agreed to stay with me and John, you are injured too."

"You're right," said Kerrie sitting down. "Desiree already pulled me off the case. She is a doctor. But that leaves PJ and Justin from our group with Shannon, Amie, Sephiroth, Catie and Sandi." She thought for a while. "Oh and the STARS."

Beth corrected her. "Nope…Chris made Claire stay back here, he doesn't want her involved." She said.

Kerrie gave her friend a hug, "Well I better go, I have to inform the others and land the ship." Said Kerrie. "We meet Shannon in ten minutes."

# 

# 

# San Antonio, Texas

**Saturday December 18th, 2004**

**6:58 AM EST**

The light was just getting into the sky as a man stepped into the still dark ally. He could only be seen by a small out line. He had a cowboy hat on and a business suit. He wore it with pride, that could be told by his demeanor, although the man had a serious limp as if he had been hurt. But in this modern world with Umbrella, broken bones could be fixed in days.

But it would cost a hefty price.

The man stepped up to Albert Wesker who was standing in the shadows. "Well did Adam take the bait?" Asked the man.

"No matter how much he loved her…I knew he wouldn't be able to resist calling one of them to warn them." Said Wesker.

"Well that's why you hired me." Said the man. Wesker could tell he was smiling event though he couldn't see him.

"That's right Cody…and you better not cross me!" Said Wesker.

"So what's the job keep them all busy?" Asked Cody.

"No…" Said Wesker. "I want them all dead… including Adam." Wesker walked off.

# The Shin Ra Complex 

# Of San Antonio, Texas

**Saturday December 18th, 2004**

**7:07 AM EST**

** **

Shannon was a well known Turk. She had beautiful brown eyes and the brown hair to match. The thing was she was not well known for her work…she was well known for her personality. She was kind and sweet just like Kerrie, and a good leader. The two had always been good friends and with good reason. They were so much alike. 

Shannon wore a pink skirt and a green shirt as she walked out side. She had seen the Highwind many times but never rode in it. She walked over to where Kerrie stood on the run way.

"Hello Kate,"she said in her sweet and kind voice. 

"Hi," said Kerrie with a smile. I like your out fit." Kerrie said pointing to the cloths she wore.

"I'm glad to be working with you again." Said Shannon.

"Well, I'm off the case because I took a bullet to the stomach." Said Kerrie.

"So it's just four of your Turks?" Said Shannon.

Kerrie looked nervously about. "Well not exactly…John and Beth were shot too."

"So it's just Justin and PJ." Said Shannon.

"Well we replaced the missing with the STARS unit out of Raccoon City." Said Kerrie. "I'll explain while we walk." Said Kerrie.

***********

Justin knew as soon as Kerrie and Shannon returned that it would be fifteen minutes till the big show. He was in charge now. He watched Robbie as he though about how he had never gone into battle without Kerrie by his side. He watched as Robbie kicked back and got comfortable. 

Just then Shannon walked in with Kerrie. Justin popped out of his chair, "Hello ladies." He said.

"Hi, Justin," Said Shannon.

Justin looked at Shannon, "My groups getting ready." He said proudly. "They are real professional about it." 

Just then PJ and Carlos could be heard talking as they came to the front. "Man, PJ, I still say Super Man would have whooped Spawn's ass!" 

Shannon just smiled. "Well shall we depart, my groups all on this ship." Said Shannon.

Kerrie looked up in the air, "Alice start automated liftoff." Said Kerrie. The ship did as it was told.

# Umbrella Lab

# San Antonio, Texas

**Saturday December 18th, 2004**

**7:32 AM EST**

Kerrie wanted to go so bad that she had snuck out of the ship along with Robbie. The two would make their way up to the lab alone and meet the rest inside. But the main group had broken up into groups of three. One consisted of Justin, Shannon, and Carlos. The next was PJ Walker, Rebecca Chambers and Sandi Davila. Then there was Barry Burton, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine and Kerrie's sister Catie. And last but not least was a the group that had Sephiroth, Amie Morris and had to meet with Adam.

Upon entering Adam was met and from what he told them they made their choices. "There are four main wings, North East West and South. Each group should pick one." Said Adam.

Justin spoke up, "We got the North." 

Barry smiled, "I'll take West."

Sandi took hers, "I like that East." 

Adam looked at them all, "I guess I got the South he said. They all headed their separate ways.

***********

Kerrie and Robbie had made it in through a back way and they were on the North East side. They decided to split up. Kerrie would head into the North and Robbie would take the East. Kerrie mad her way inside silently as did Robbie. 

As Kerrie stood up in the hall she entered into she found herself looking at the back of a scientist. It was a woman in a white lab coat. The red carpet made this woman stand out as did the red wall paper. The woman was crouched in the corner. 

Kerrie pulled out her gun and stepped closer in, she was loaded down with clips for the gun. "What are you doing ma'am?" Asked Kerrie. The woman did not look back, Kerrie got real close and could see that what ever she had she was hiding it well. 

Kerrie touched the back of her head where the blond hair was and got a terrible surprise when part of the skin flapped off. Kerrie stepped back in horror. The woman turned her face partly decomposed and mashed in where her hands had been. "Me need help…so hungry…T-Virus!" Said the woman. 

Kerrie knew she could go full zombie any minute so she took the head shot and killed her.

Kerrie let out a sigh of relief as the shot was finished. She kicked the body over and stomped the head, "I'll make sure you don't get up mother fucker!" She said.

Kerrie stepped over the small nasty mess she had just made she walked back towards the part where the others had entered. With luck she would run into them. There was an empty hall way of the same could through the door next to the dead body. Just two windows were there and noting else. She walked into the middle of the hall where she was between the two windows. 

She stood for a second with this odd sensation in her mind. Suddenly the glass broken through in the window behind her. A dog came flying in at such an angle that he still hit her. She was knocked flat on her back by this slobbering menace. The dogs body before had looked like just a skinless fashion. But now she could tell it's body was coated in a thick layer of mucus.

They were attack trained dogs and knew what to do. He went straight for her neck, but she stuck her gun in his mouth to block it. She fired off a shot, which sent him sprawling to the floor with a puddle of blood around him. He moved in tight circles because of his kicking in pain. 

Kerrie got back to her feet just in time to see him squirm the last time. She made sure to get out of the hall with the windows real quick. She slammed the door behind her. This hall was better. There was a table with a drawer in the middle. On the table was a flowerpot. The flower was dead and perhaps best of all no windows. Kerrie walked to the middle of the hall and opened the drawer; inside she found a key with a smiley face on it. She slipped the key into her coat pocket and turned to face the two doors. She decided to try the one at the end she had entered on first since she was working her way back wards.

She walked over to the door and opened it. From the way it looked the doors lead to one big room. It was an odd room. There were vines on all four walls. And she could not see the ceiling. Muddy water was covering all of the floor except the part by the door. She walked into the middle of the room all the while thinking, _why are these vines here and this muddy water._

Unexpectedly there was a hiss and then she was slapped back to the wall furthest from the door. She looked up to see herself staring into the eyes of a snake at least twenty feet long. It was hanging from the ceiling and had hit her with its tail. Kerrie could not fight back, her gun had flow back by the door. She screamed out as loud as she could. 

***********

Shannon, Justin and Carlos heard a loud scream coming from the next hallway. Justin turned back to them, "You two take this room here to my right, I'll handle that." He said. 

Justin ran off to the next hall and came in to where there was a table in the middle of the hall. The table drawer was open. _Someone's been here_ he thought. But which room do I take.

He just picked the one closet to where he had entered. As he entered he saw a long dark serpent hanging down from the ceiling in front of Kerrie. Kerrie was on a vine covered wall. She was screaming as she stood there. 

Justin slid between her and the snake just as it reared back. Kerrie grabbed on to his arm, "Thank God you're here." She said

Justin could not shot fast enough to stop the snake from striking it hit his left fore arm with it's sharp teeth. He yelled, "Shit!" and fired hitting the snake between the eyes, the snake fell into the muddy water. Its brains leaking from it's skull. 

Kerrie was quick, "Let me see your arm," she said holding up a vile of yellow substance. He held his arm out and she poured it on. It stung at first, a sign that it was killing the T-Virus the snake carried in its poison. Kerrie then used her magic to take away the pain and close up the wound.

Justin smiled "Thanks sweetie." He said. Justin put his arm 

Justin wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She slammed him back against the wall while still in his arms. She smiled as he fluffed her hair. He then put both his hands up under her arms and ran them down to her hips she just giggled. Justin poked her in the ribs, "That tickles!" She Said.

"How about this?" He nibbled on her neck. She giggled once more.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you, too." Said Justin.

Just as Justin began to slid his hands back up her hips, the door opened. Shannon and Carlos stepped in. "Come look at this…" she said. She didn't seem at all surprised to see Kerrie.

They all exited the room picking up Kerrie's gun on the way out. Justin made sure to stay close to Kerrie. Shannon tried her best to stay away from Carlos. They crossed back into the first room where Justin Shannon and Carlos had started out. They went into the room that they had been checking while Justin was gone.

Tall glass tubes filled with water stood all around the room. In them were a Bandit Snatcher, a Licker, a Black Licker, and a Dog. Carlos looked at them all. "I don't like to see them up close amigo." He said.

"I know what you mean," Said Kerrie.

Shannon looked at them, "This is one gross ass mission." She said.

Carlos looked at her, "Then warm up to me baby." He said.

"You are gross," said Shannon. Carlos smiled.

Kerrie looked at the glass cased monsters. "I wonder how you know when they are ready?"

Then without warning the case containing the dg opened. The dog charged out but was shot once by Justin. It jumped at Shannon but Carlos pushed her out of the way. She hit the ground and he landed on top of her. From the ground she took the last shot hitting the dog in the head. Its mucus covered body flew to the ground blood out pouring from it.

Then the case with the Licker opened. Kerrie took five shots to it's face but when it swung at her she had to move quick. He hit the wall where a computer was, breaking the screen open. The Licker turned back to see where his pray was. Carlos shot five shots into it's back and then one into it's face. It's barb like tongue lashed out. It tore a wall as it thrashed violently.

Shannon shot the last shot to its face and it hit the floor with a loud thud. Right as she did the worst possible scenario came true. The Black Licker and Bandit Snatcher were released together. They both jumped out. The Black Licker jumped at Carlos Shannon pushed him down this time. "Just returning the favor." She said.

She pushed her lips down on Carlos'. He seemed suddenly surprised. Then the Bandit Snatcher knocked her off the top of him with its hand. The huge skinless creature swung both its arms out and hit Kerrie and Carlos at once. Justin and Shannon fired at both creatures at once.

The Black Licker jumped into the wall and tore off some of the metal after it missed Justin. He shot the monster in the back of the head and moved quick to get out of the way. He was barely missed by the monster.

The Bandit Snatcher was having more fun. He hit Shannon into a wall but received one bullet from Kerrie. He then knocked her back into the wall. She hit her head and landed on the floor next to the dead dog. Carlos then went to check on both the girls. He went to shoot the Bandit Snatcher but was knocked back into the remains of a glass tube. The glass shot across the floor and all around.

Justin could see he had the perfect chance to dispel one of the creatures. He could see that the Bandit Snatcher was facing towards the other direction. Justin waited until the Black Licker could see him real good and had a nice clear shot at his head. 

The Licker jumped with its claw like hand outstretched and ready for the kill. Just as it was about to swing on Justin, he moved. The Licker flew out and swung it's powerful arm into the Bandit Snatcher. The Bandit Snatcher's head twisted off and fell on the floor.

The Licker looked from side to side for a new victim. He saw Kerrie next to the dead dog and the broken computer screen. He jumped at her and she rolled out of the way. The Licker's arm came down in the screen and a spark flew out. A sudden jolt of electricity went up his arm and killed him instantly. Kerrie got to her feet and stepped over by Carlos and Shannon. 

Shannon smiled. "I guess I have a boyfriend." Said Shannon.

"That you do," Said Carlos.****

# The Turks: Zombie Case

**Chapter 11: It all heats up**

** **

**Umbrella Lab**

**San Antonio, Texas**

**Saturday December 18th, 2004**

**7:40 AM EST**

PJ stepped into an open hall with plenty of décor. It seemed that he had taken the part that everyone wanted. There were two doors right in the first hall. He could see a flower pot on a small table in the middle of the hall. 

The carpet was red and had a foot wide green stripe running down either side of the wall. PJ pulled Rebecca up next to him. "This is going to be great!" PJ said with a wide and promising smile. "Just you Sandi, and me of course she can help…" He said.

Sandi smiled slightly, "I really think this is not the time for jokes." She looked at Rebecca.

Rebecca's young cute face smiled back as they explored the room. "I don't mind it." She said. She then remembered something. "These Umbrella Buildings are usually filled with puzzles. And we may run into some riddles too." She acknowledged.

PJ looked at the two doors. "Which should we take first?" He asked as he stepped towards them. All of the sudden there was a strong and pungent smell that poured into their nostrils and filled the air. 

Sandi grabbed her nose in disgust as did Rebecca. PJ just stepped off from the door with his hand over his nose. He stepped back up and opened the slowly. The second it was open the smell rushed out stronger than ever to meet them. As they looked in the room there was a book shelf and a metal table. The floor was hard and there was a body on an autopsy table. 

Rebecca stepped over to the decaying body. She looked at it. "No G-Virus. He died of something else." She said.

Sandi looked at her. "Does that make it any better," she said. Sandi stepped into the room despite the smell. She walked over to the book shelf to see what she could find. There were many books: _The Human Genotype, Human Behavior, The Animal Within, Behavior Modification, Diary…_ Sandi stopped. "Hey guys I found something. Above the shelf were the words: "_What you can see you don't want…What you can't see can't hurt you…"_

There was a second where Rebecca and PJ seemed to be afraid to look. But Sandi held up the book labeled _Diary_ and they heaved a sigh of relief as they saw the book. Sandi looked down at it. "I think that we could find something in this…listen up. She opened it and began to read.

"November 3rd, 2004

_"The new A-Virus is great! Birkin was a genus, but this new chick…Janis Preston is the best. And man is she fine. But even better yet is her daughter, Sara. Although her daughter is not quit as excited about all this stuff here._

_"Any way…compared to Sara, Birkin was an idiot. She cut the Virus' amp time down to three minutes, if the subject is active. Six if they are not. But now the units are much more efficient. They can handle weapons. Stay out without refrigeration and none of those pesky symptoms to warn the infected person that they have anything at all. It's beautiful, one second you are normal; the next you have become a mindless pawn in the little game of science. _

_"We can't wait until it's time to do away with the rouges and the rest of the cities in the world. Our plan is, if we infect people and control them we rule the world. But the first infected will have the A-Virus, but they will carry the B-Virus, a slower Virus that takes weeks to work. We will use this because we manufacture the only known cure, the C-Virus, and we can sell it at unGodly prices. And our stock will sky rocket within days._

_That's it for now…Albert Wesker. _

_ _

Sandi looked up from the book, "All and all Albert Wesker seems pretty evil." She said.

A light and heart filled English voice entered their ears that made them all turn. She verified Sandi's thought as she stood in the door way. "Aye, he is an evil one…" She stated. The girl who could not be more than nineteen stood there holding a Colt Pythonin her hand. She had long red hair that was curled at the tips, it looked like an expensive and well kept thing. She seemed to have just come back from the salon. She had on a green dress that was lightly splattered with blood. She seemed exhausted. Her skin was pale and sweaty; the light of the room made it kind of glow with some sort of aura. She wore deep red lipstick as if she had been at some sort of banquet. The weirdest thing about her was her shining purple eyes and the fact that she was not smiling but seemed radiant anyway.

Rebecca smiled, "My name is Rebecca Chambers and these two are Sandi Davila and the door.

"This is ridiculous, this isn't some John Prentiss Walker. We are here to take out Albert Wesker." She said.

The girl looked at her stepping forward with a smile. "My name is Sara, and go right ahead, and take out the others while you're at it." She said.

"Why are you dressed so…sexy?" PJ asked. Rebecca elbowed him.

Sara smiled. "I was suppose to be taking my mothers place after tonight and helping in the labs. But I want nothing to do with this. I think it's evil." Said Sara.

"So what are you doing?" Asked Sandi.

"Well I broke out of the ceremony and had to fight off some of those damn zombies." She sighed. "This Colt took care of them, yet I did get my dress wet, what." She said, her accent really showing on the last part, the 'what'. 

There was the sound of gun shots then the door burst open from the other side. A rush of people in black suits was what followed. The each carried M16s and had pretty good aim. PJ shut the large metal door real fast to assure they were not killed. "The Zombies!" Screamed Sara.

PJ pulled out his Beretta and then snatched Rebecca's. He told them to take cover next to the door so that they could close the door using the button. He told them to open the door.

The doors opened and the zombies were there ready. He fired running past the door very quickly. Both guns blazing. He took out three of them in the first run by, and wounded one in the next. He kept up his run until Rebecca closed Woo movie, Give me my gun!" She said snatching it back. Sara giggled. 

Sara then walked to the back wall opposite the door. She pulled a book that read _Poems _and there was at first a loud rumble and then the bookshelf began to spin. It stopped after it had turned so that the sides were out. Sara motioned and they followed her into the secret door.

There was a set of steps that they had to go down. The cold cement steps were wet and slippery. They had to hurry since they would soon be entering the lab soon and there could be all manners of horrors down there. PJ looked at Sara, "Where does this lead?" He asked.

"Well through the lab and into the North Wing." She said.

Sandi seemed to get excited, "Shannon, Justin and Carlos are there. This will be fun." Said Sandi.

As she finished they could here the sound of the door back up stairs burst open. The zombies could be heard rushing towards the secret door. As they reached the base of the steps they could hear the zombies charging down the stairs. The M16s blazed and the air filled with the sound of automatic fire. Sara was the first to find the light switch. She flipped and the room was suddenly illuminated by a Florissant glow. The group headed across the hard stainless steel floor. Blood dotted the ground all over. There was a new sound back at the top of the steps. A dog barking. The pitter patter of dogs an their little claws could be heard from far off.

Rebecca looked back. "Those dogs don't have the virus, they just bite and hurt like hell." Said Rebecca. 

Rebecca was hit in the back and knocked down. PJ stopped dead in his tracks to help her. The dog had landed on her and was furious. He began to growl at the PJ and then snapped at him with his furious teeth. The dogs locked down on Rebecca's hand and she screamed out in terrible pain.There was a loud shot and the bullet of the Colt Python killed the dog sending it flying. PJ helped her up taking her around the waist. All the time she had carried the small First Aid Kit into Umbrella Labs, she had never used it. She was lucky to be alive. She wrapped her hand in the white sterile bandages she was carrying, but not before cleaning out the wound with an alcohol wipe she had. 

All of them ran through the lab dodging all of the equipment left carelessly around. They came to another set of steps and suddenly heard a loud screech. As they headed up to the stairs there was another sounding. Out of the blue came a small crowd of huge black crows. The crows pecked at them and slammed into them. The creatures were huge like monsters and it was becoming so thick with crows that they could not make it to the stairs. Sara screamed,   
"My hair, they're caught in my hair!" She dropped the Colt and started to flail around, slapping the crows with frantic hands. 

The Colt, went off as it hit the floor hitting the light and putting out the huge bulb. The room was dark. The crows seemed to back off as the lights went out. Rebecca looked at Sara, "Don't you see, _What you can see you don't want_ when we could see the crows they attacked, we didn't want that. _What you can't see can't hurt you…_ now that the lights are gone they can't hurt us!" Said Rebecca. 

PJ looked at her as they headed up the stairs, "And you were never hugged as a child." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You are so cyute!!" She said.

They reached the top of the stairs and looked back down to the see the progress that the zombies were making. They turned back to the metal door, "This is it," Said Sandi.

As the door swung open they all got a scare from the Licker laying on the ground bleeding. Justin and Kerrie stood a few feet away, his arm around her back. Carlos and Shannon were kissing and a dog, a Black Licker and a Bandit Snatcher lay on the ground in crumpled heaps dead and dying. The bodies torn and ripped from gun fire.

Sandi stepped forward, "You bad girl, sneaking out of the ship." Said she. She pointed to Sara, "This is Sara Preston, rebellious daughter of one of the researcher." Sandi paused. "The main researcher." Sandi pulled out the journal. "I think you should look at this." She said handing Kerrie the book.

Kerrie's mind raced as she held the book, she had a look of fear on her delicate features. Her brown eyes were filled with a glaze over look as if she was afraid of something that might have happened. "Were you wearing gloves when you picked this up?" Kerrie asked, her voice wavering.

Sandi looked down at her hands, "Oh my God." She said. She kept her fearful glance focused on her hands. "I don't believe I could be so stupid!" Sandi wept openly into her hand she even began to whine. "Now my finger prints are all over the room!" Sandi said.

Carlos couldn't take any more, "Don't leak your eyes out…" he started. "…we can torch the place when we're out…it would be for the best!" He said finally.

PJ, Justin and Kerrie looked at him all at once. For the first time they saw that there was an extremely intelligent person. Carlos had been hiding it or it just had not come out at the moment they met. But it was there now. As Carlos told them what would have to be a great escape plan. A plan in which another Umbrella Lab went up in flames.

Rebecca was looking around the room at the extreme damage. Broken glass was everywhere. A Black Licker had its hand stuck into the control panel not to far from where she had come in. On the floor was a Bandit Snatcher with its head twisted backwards as it lay in a puddle of its own blood. The creature's mouth was agape. There were also a dog and a regular Licker that lay against the wall. There were claw marks across the wall that seemed to go exceptionally deep into the hard steel of the wall.

Rebecca took a deep breath, letting it linger and then said, "Looks like you guys cleaned up!" She said with a smile on her youthful face.

Carlos smiled, his grin running across his face. And then he said, "We had to strive to survive!" He held up his index finger as if to declare his statement proudly.

Justin looked at them all as they stood there talking, it was peaceful in here. Peaceful despite the four monstrous bodies on the floor with blood pouring from them. Peaceful despite the rapid flickering of the lights over head. Peaceful enough to make them all seem comfortable in the hostile environment. Justin spoke up, "We need to move out." He said.

Shannon shone as she looked around the room. He eyes becoming shy and afraid. "Maybe we should go find one of the other groups. Like the other STARS members." She said.

Kerrie smiled, "That's a great idea!" She said.

Sara piped up, "There's more of you!" She said hysterically. Her voice wavered quickly. "That means we can take this whole lab." She said.

PJ looked real serious, "What about the gun totting zombies." He said. "They had M16s!" He said.

Justin smiled. "I gotta get me one of them zombie muskets." He said.

Sara smiled, "I'm the daughter of the main researcher. I can tell you all about their programming and that they can't fire from a fifty degree angle." Said Sara.

Kerrie screamed out, "Oh shit," She said with an extra hint of horror in her beautiful voice. She was looking in the long Diary. "What night is the N'SYNC concert?" She asked.

Rebecca smiled, "Tonight. Why?" Said Rebecca asking her question.

"We have to warn them!" Said Kerrie.

Carlos joked. "I wish I had four million teen aged girls screaming my name!" Said Carlos.

Kerrie mock laughed, "This is no joking matter, listen:

"…We have found the best way to release the first stand of the Virus. There is to be some silly boy band concert next month, N' something or other. We want to let the virus out there, in the form of a few infected crowd members. As of this week we have them all ready to head into the stadium. I love this plan…"

PJ looked down at his feet in distress, "All those fine little honeys." Said PJ.

"We have to get your friends and get out!" Said Sara. "So I suggest that we head back the way we came." Said Sara." 

"We don't have radios so we have to find a PA system." Said Sandi.

Sara frowned, "There's one in the lab but that's past the Banquet Hall, that's where everyone is!" Sara had a hint of despair in her voice.

Justin dropped his half full clip into a waiting hand and put in a full one. There was a reluctant snap as the clip popped into place. "Well I call that first M16, when that zombie drops, I get his gun." Said Justin.

There was a loud boom and they could tell that about five zombies were at the top of the steps. Sara waited for the zombies to step back and right when they rushed she opened the door. The six zombies burst in, there were one more than expected. All of them were popped in the head before they could regain the fighting bearing. Justin snatched a gun from one of their dry and decaying clutches. He took the gun in his gloved hands and looked at it, half full clip. He then looked at the zombie's side, seven more clips, damn aren't you boys decked out? He thought. Justin slipped the clips off and came up to see the others doing the same. He put away his Beretta and tossed the M16 in the air catching it. "I love this gun." He said.

Sara looked at them, "There's one less, I'll keep the Colt." She said. She stood next to the door. "Well why don't we let this door open and light em' up!" She said.

The other six stood in front of the door waiting, their fingers on the triggers and the guns aimed for shots high on the body. The doors swung open and the guns were blazing. The ring of automatic fire filled the air. Waves of the zombie gunman fell as they were hit with the pulsing shots. The Colt Python pushed the putrefying menaces down to the floor; some of them fell over the stairs.

Sara dropped her gun and ran over behind the glass containers that had held the monsters earlier. She ran her fingers across the steel grated floor to find something as the gun fight continued.

Luckily the others could reload when the other five were shooting. Sara stopped and grabbed a handle on the ground pulling up part of the floor. She hefted out a huge grenade launcher and slowly drug it back the others, "Hey guys!" she said upon reaching them. 

Kerrie backed up giving the cease-fire. Shannon helped her. All of the group stopped. Upon seeing the huge artillery the zombies slowly backed down the steps still firing the M16. Sara lifted the gun a twenty five-degree angle. PJ ran back with the round. He shoved it in and the second it was fully in she fired.

The round jumped from the gun and out the door. It landed outside the door in between a group of about a score of zombies. The zombies were blown off the stairs and so was the rail! The remaining two score of zombies were badly injured and began to retreat down the steps running and not looking back. But they still fired blindly. 

The Turks and their accomplices ran after them, firing and picking up clips as they went. They wasted about ten of the forty retreating zombies before Sara got the grenade launcher reloaded. She aimed higher for more distance, taking in to consideration that the group was moving. She fired and the round jumped from the barrel and sailed through the air slowly. It came down between the group blowing the other thirty to pieces. Justin walked over to the pile and scattered a few bullets into the group to see if he could catch a live one. 

Shannon wiped the sweat off her brow and heaved a sigh. "That was exciting." She said.

Sara smiled, and her English accent came out in full and pure, "That bloody lot is not going to forget that, the blokes!" She said.

Carlos smiled, "You're cute, but what the hell did you say?" He asked. Everyone looked at him. He tried to recover, "You better run you bloody lot, or…I'll make you bloody a lot more!" He said.

Sara giggled, but Shannon seemed upset. "Well if you're done can we proceed?" She said smugly.

Justin looked down, "Wait, let's grab more guns and clips, when we meet the others we'll need them!" Said Justin.

They all picked an extra gun. Sandi loosed her clip and reloaded the gun. They dug through the dead bodies to find as many clips as they could carry. Rebecca loaded her First Aid Kit with clips, removing noting but taking up the empty space. When they were weighted down with clips they headed up the other side of the stairs the dim light from the lamps in the lab at their backs, they knew the result of turning on the light. With in seconds they were back in the room where the bookshelf was and the metal tables for operation were.

***********

Adam cursed aloud throwing his map down, "I can't believe Wesker gave me the wrong map!" He said.

Amie looked at him, "That's what you get for being a trader!" She accused. 

Sephiroth just looked at her, "Don't be so hard on him, I was bad once too…"

"I'm not bad, I was protecting Kerrie!" Yelled Adam.

Amie bit back, "Protecting her how? By turning us over to Umbrella?" She said accusingly.

Adam shot back, "You'll never understand me, Amie." He said looking down. 

Amie rolled her eyes in a rude way and walked off ahead of the others. She took time and stopped leaning against a rather large wall panel, she yawned and stretched hitting a small circle on the wall pattern. The wall panel spun swinging Amie around out of sight.

"Amie! It took her!" Said Sephiroth.

Adam stared at him as he ran to where she had fallen, "No big loss…" He said. Sephiroth grabbed Adam's hand and threw him against the wall panel. He then pushed the button. He rode down with Adam.

***********

Jill adjust her Lucky Hat with her hands, she was rather enjoying her self, as they exchanged shots with the Commando Zombies. They were rather well trained with the guns they used, but as normal the head shots were the nail in the coffin. The West wing was the one with the most action. It must have been the one where the zombies slept or did what they did in their free time. 

Chris took his time firing and aiming, he had made nothing but head shots, once he knocked one's head off. They were now on the way back to the front to see if they could be of any help to the others. They were in the last hall before the main front room where they had started.

Catie McCurrian was not the best shot in the world, but he did get a hold of a zombie's M16 machine gun. And everyone knows when it's automatic; you don't have to aim. He took out a score, and it was clear he could hold his own.

Barry Burton had no trouble using the extreme force of his Uzi in the battle, he only made head shots, unlike Catie, who was spraying bullets.

There was the smell of adrenaline in the hall. The blaze of bullets, but since the wall stuck out every so often and there was only two zombies left, Chris Redfield jumped out from behind the wall and jabbed the two zombies down with his Combat Knife. Blood gushed from the open wounds that Chris had just added to the Zombies' neck. The two undead dropped to their knees soon after planting their faces in the red carpet below.

Chris picked up the weapons the zombies had used and dealt them out to all. He picked the clips off the bodies and passed them out too. Soon they were on the move back down the hall towards the entrance. The short hall was littered with the dead warriors. 

Jill reached the door with Barry close behind, they rolled to the side and waited next to the door. Barry lifted his leg and kicked the door out. It burst through, and all of them rolled out guns at ready. Catie looked around, "What no party."

The second he said those words and they sail across the air there was a loud cock sound and about forty zombies came out from behind all of the furniture, with weapons aimed at the them. 

A man stepped out from behind the door to the East Wing, he had a dark facade about him. He wore a black trench coat and black slacks underneath it. He had on a pair of sunglasses and dark brown hair. He walked with a limp, as if he had taken a big fall. He stepped out of his hiding place, "Drop your weapons," he said. 

The STARS could see they were out numbered, they all let the weapons drop to the floor. It seemed hopeless. And in one instant there was a scream. And a door opened up over head letting out a girl. The man in the trench coat looked up, "Amie?" Said the man.

Amie landed on him, "Cody." Said Amie. 

Cody fired a shot into Amie's side whether on accident or purposely. Then Sephiroth and Adam came swinging down the same tube. They landed on Cody too. Chris, Catie, Jill and Barry took the opportunity and shot some of the zombies. They moved for cover behind the door to the East.

A major gun battle was the result, and it was probable that the STARS were on the down side. They only about half a full clip each. Jill's gun cocked once, and she was out. Barry's gun was the next, then Catie and Chris. They had only one clip at most in the Berettas, not enough to do damage of any sort. There was no hope, they put their hands in the air dropping the guns.

Cody stood out of the pile; he smiled, "I can't wait to get rid of you all, then I can take out Wesker and take his job and his woman," Said Cody.

Then from no where came a cloud of smoke preceded by a grenade. It landed in the group of Zombies vaporizing the ones on the inside, and setting the ones on the outside ablaze.

At the end of the hall stood Sara, holding the grenade launcher. Around her were Justin, Kerrie, Sandi, Carlos, Shannon, PJ and Rebecca. They all held M16s and looked ready to kill. On the other end were Sephiroth, a wounded Amie in his arms, and Adam.

Sandi looked at them all, "Excuse me for taking charge, but I think we should hit and run."

Kerrie smiled, "Gotcha!" Kerrie lifted a small speaker, "Alice, lock on to my position and hold out South West of my position." She put it away.

The guns went up and they charged out, Justin yelled out, "Sephiroth get her out the door." He yelled to him as he took out one of the zombies.

Kerrie slammed her gun into a zombie's back tearing out the flesh and knocking down the fiend. "These guys don't play." Justin took a kick in the ribs by one of the zombies, he fell but PJ got him up.

PJ smiled, "You okay man?"

Justin grabbed his side, "Naw. I think I broke a rib." He said. Despite the rib Justin kept a good pace.

Carlos ran over to Adam pushing him, "Stir your ass Glasgow." Said Carlos forcing him towards the door. Kerrie was in the lead and was the first out. 

Sandi and Rebecca dealt Cody a blow to the back with the gun butt. He fell to the ground, he was stepped on by Justin and PJ. Barry Chris and Jill let Catie out first while covering him with the guns they picked up from the dead. They then escaped leaving Shannon and Sara there. Shannon and Sara got by the door and as Sara load the last grenade, Shannon covered her.

Sara aimed high, but was shot in the chest, just inches from her heart. The grenade went out and the door closed behind them. Shannon and Barry grabbed Sara up (mostly Barry).

TheHiH Highwind's long ramp was the first thing they saw. The three were the last up and the ship took off just as they took off.

The Zombies lay dead, Cody could barely stand as Wesker entered the room. "Well Cody you failed me and tried to commit mutiny against me. But since you have the A-Virus I won't get my hands dirty." He smiled. Cody just stood. "Put that gun to your ugly face and do away with yourself." He said. 

Cody put the M16 to his face and fired. He fell to the ground dead. Wesker place a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, "Ah…that's beautiful." Said Wesker taking a puff.

It was then that he saw a boy standing in the melee, it was Robbie.

**The Highwind**

**Saturday December 18th, 2004**

**5:42 PM EST**

** **

Justin looked at Kerrie, "Hey babe I was on the net finding what I could about the concert." He said. "It features a lot of artist performing for the AIDS foundation, like Limp Bizkit, Lisa Lobe, and Buster Rhymes."He said.

Kerrie frowned, "Where's Adam?" She asked.

Justin kept looking at the papers, "He's in the jail cell, we found out he has the B-Virus…he can't be trusted." Said Justin.

Kerrie looked at Justin, "I am gonna beat the crap out of him, he lied to me."

Justin was so tired of hearing about Adam; he just talked around the subject, "Kerrie I made a great choice. You will go onstage and play guitar with Blink and Lisa, just to keep security up. At the end there will be one song with them together. You will be in that group, to keep the stage calm." Justin paused. "The rest of the Turks will hang out in the stadium, to keep the crowd controlled. Shannon's group will act as sharp shooters and pick off the A-Virus carriers." Justin smiled. "Funniest of all is the STARS are acting as the personal body guards of all the bands." Said Justin. "They are there right now."

Kerrie smiled, "Did they split up, this should be amusing."

Justin kissed Kerrie, "We should get going."

Kerrie looked at her dresses, "I'm still in my underwear dork, what should I wear." Said Kerrie.

"Well your makeup's done and you have on the blue earrings, so just wear that blue dress." Said Justin.

Kerrie sat on the bed next to Justin, he put the paper down. "Justin…"

Justin took up before she could finish, "What's wrong?" He asked.

Kerrie looked distressed. "I think that dress makes me…me…look…fat." She said.

Justin looked at her, "You're fat in all the right places." Kerrie smiled her eyes glowing. She rushed in the bathroom.

"Well…I guess if you say so…it must be true." Kerrie stuck her head out, "I'll wear it!" She said.

Five minutes later she twirled out of the bathroom with a tight blue strapless dress on that stopped right above the knee. She had on some blue high heeled shoes and some not so dark stockings. She had long gloves that matched her dress and shoes. She sat next to Justin.

He smiled, "Well, I had no idea that you were going to look that good, we may end up making out instead of helping the band." Said Justin. Justin ran his hand through the side of her hair. "I love you."

Kerrie smiled, "I love you too." She said. In her eyes he could see distress.

"Kerrie, what's the problem?" Said Justin.

Kerrie's glance fell upon her guitar, "Justin…I've never played in front of that many people before." She said.

Justin smiled, "You perform better under pressure, and you look lovely, and we all know you can sing." Said Justin reassuringly.

Kerrie smiled at him her eyes really glowing this time. She let her teeth show this time. Justin looked at her. "You got a little lipstick on your teeth." He walked over and kissed her. "I think I got it."

Kerrie stood up and lifted the guitar. She looked back at Justin as she held it. "Justin, will you go with me to see Adam?" She asked.

Justin looked at her, his eyes filled with concern. "I'll do it…for you sweet heart." Said Justin.

The couple walked out of the room and down the hall in the direction opposite the engine room. There was one holding cell. Kerrie walked over and took the keys off the wall. She then opened the door. Adam was sleep. She sat on the bottom bunk, her voice was low and sad, "Adam…wake up."

He came awake quickly. "Kerrie…I was hoping you'd come." Said Adam.

"Well I came to ask what did you think you were doing?" Kerrie said suddenly angry.

Justin sat next to her and kissed her. Adam just sighed, "If you go on like that the Trojan man is going to be here giving us a lecture." Said Adam sarcastically.

Kerrie couldn't help it she jumped up and slapped Adam. Her psychic powers threw him out of the bed and onto the floor. He landed with a thud. And went to get up.

Justin grabbed Kerrie, "Cut that out, honey." Justin urged her. He kissed the back of her neck, but she just darted off out of the cell using her mind to put the keys back. Justin got to the door before it closed. He closed it behind himself and ran off after her.

***********

Justin found Kerrie on the deck of the Highwind sitting in the corner, she was about to cry, and since the makeup she was wearing was waterproof it gave her no reason to stop. She was balled up in the corner her guitar next to her as she sat there. Kerrie's eyes were red with irritation from the tears. She wiped them with her arm quickly.

Justin stepped up to her, "Need some help beautiful?"He sat on the ground next to her.

Kerrie tried to stop since he was there, Be strong Kerrie. She looked at him, her eyes still red and tearing, yet slower. There was a terrible seriousness in her face that scared Justin. "Justin, do I deserve this torment…this endless emotional pain?" She asked.

Justin looked at her, "Kerrie, you deserve better no matter how good it gets for us. I will always feel that way, but…" Justin put his hand on her leg. "…but I will do whatever I can to make you feel better." Justin smiled at her. She stopped crying as hard. "How about a romantic candle light dinner for two?" He asked.

"Really Justin that's not enough…I want more!" She whined.

"Okay…we've only taken a short vacation from work. I mean it's been three years of work with only one week." Justin smiled. "That's what we'll do." Justin paused. "Have you ever met Fred Dersh?"

Kerrie looked at him, she was feeling much better. "Who is Fred whatever?" She asked.

Justin smiled, "Limp Bizkit…do the words Break Stuff or Sour ring a bell?" Asked Justin.

Kerrie looked perplexed. "No…"

"Let's see, Nookie!" He said.

Kerrie slapped him. "I told you not to use dirty words like that around me!" She said. "Don't use them at all." 

Justin was holding his face where it was red. "It's a song's name…Limp is playing as one of the Opening acts at the concert."

Kerrie looked at him. "Sing part of one of the songs for me." She said.

"Uh…Break Stuff…

"It's just one of those days

You don't wanna wake up

Everything is stupid

Everybody sucks…"

Kerrie smiled, "That's good, but I think that Slim Shady song Stan is my favorite, it made me cry.

"My tears gone cold, I'm wonder 'n why

I got out of bed at all

Morning rain clouds at my window

But I can't see at all

And even if I could it would still be great

To put your picture on my wall

It reminds me that it's not so bad

It's not so bad…"

** **

Kerrie smiled, "Of course that was Dido singing…" Said Kerrie

Justin took her hand, "Your voice is so sexy." He said with a big smile.

"No…it's small and squeaky…"She said.

Justin ignored it, "And when you try to do that baby talk thing, ya' know when you want to say something is cute, that voice is real sexy." Said Justin. Their lips got closer and closer. They almost kissed and then Justin's watch went off.

Kerrie screamed out, "O my God we should be at the Alamo Dome." She jumped up and ran out yelling to Alice instructions. 

Justin looked at his watch, "Damn you…this isn't the first time you've caused me trouble!"

** **

**Alamo Dome**

**San Antonio, Texas**

**Saturday December 18th, 2004**

**6:00 PM EST**

** **

Back stage was odd to the STARS. Chris, Jill and Rebecca were rather enjoying talking to the N'SYNC boys. Joey, Justin, JC, Chris and Lance were warming up their act for tonight's show. The rehearsed moves and check the choreography of the dance steps.

Limp Bizkit's Fred Dersh was surprised to see anyone having to actually rehearsed moves for dance. He just jumped around and broke stuff. He could go over the lyrics to his songs in his head a hundred times. Chainsaw…skin your ass raw. He could visualize the band behind him, playing, strumming, drumming, playing.

He peeked out into the hall that lead onto the stage. He could see that the Alamo Dome had the slow echoes of many. The place was full. There were little kids that whined to get up. And teenaged girls stood holding a long banner with the words, We love you Lance, written across it.

JC looked at Fred, "Head out there and calm the crowd down. Would you?" Said JC.

Fred just gave him a high five, "Yeah sure man!" Said Fred. Fred walked out into the dim hall. A light at the end of the hall flickered rapidly making a slight buzz sound as it did. Fred stepped through the light and into the large dome. He went over to the stage where he could see Kid Rock, who was up first, was setting up his things. 

"Yo Rock, tell em' your name!" Said Fred.

Rock jumped down, "Is it time to start already?" Said Rock.

"Yeah, so tell the band to go." Said Fred.

Kid Rock hefted his guitar back onto the stage. Kerrie came running out of the back wit ha guitar in her hand, "I just got here and I'm suppose to play the song with Kid Rock!" She said. Fred pointed in the right direction for her to go.

Kerrie rushed up to the stage, guitar in hand, she got over next to Rock, "Where's the amp?" She asked.

Kid looked up, "It's right there babe." He said pointing to the amp. Kerrie seemed nervous as she walked to plug her guitar in.

She sat on top of the amp and started to strum just for practice. Kid Rock watched her for a while she strummed. "You're pretty good…ready to go?" He asked.

Kerrie stood and walked to the front of the stage, he legs wobbly and nervous as she reached the front. She put the guitar in the right place in her arms. She looked to her side to see Lisa Lobe playing second guitar along with her. Lisa smiled and walked up to her, "Hi, I'm…"

"You're Lisa Lobe…and" Kerrie couldn't finish be fore Lisa said.

"You're Kerrie McCurrian!" Lisa smiled. "The Turk." 

"Yes…nice to meet you." Said Kerrie.

"Nice to meet you too." Said Lisa. "Man it's hot in here, they said it wasn't working but that guy from the air company hauled some big barrels up there and said they were for the air…but it's still not on."

"I feel it too." Said Kerrie.

"But the show must go on."

Right then they heard the cue to start, the word Cowboy said by and electronic voice. Kerrie and Lisa played. The notes flowing from the guitars. Kerrie was nervous at first, and then as she played she became less aware of the audience. She began to sing the lines to the song…not caring that she could be heard because of the mic on her body. She didn't care.

Lisa too sang the words. She swept the dirty blonde hair from her eyes and continued. Her playing was perfect, every note was struck just right. And then from beside them there was two great spark shooters. 

A platform rose out of the ground behind Kerrie and Lisa. On top of the platform was Kid Rock. He held the mic singing into it. And his band Twisted Brown was in the back playing there hearts out. 

The group did justice to the song as they sung it with perfect accuracy. 

When the song was over it was time for Lisa to go get ready. That left Kerrie as lead guitar. She looked around. Rock jumped down off of his plat form landing next to her. "The next song is Rovin' Gangster." He took the mic that Lisa had left, so that he could sing into.

Kerrie started the cords. Uncle Cracker, Kid Rock's mixer followed behind by laying down the scratches. Kerrie kept good pace. Kid Rock began to sing. The words were like his own children, he remembered them all.

"Well everything's tight from my loop to my friends.

Ain't got time to tighten up loose ends

Uhh…

I've been that route too many times

If I ain't stabbed in the back

I ain't written no rhymes" 

Kerrie smiled to be a part of this was real special. The song ended on a good note, and it seemed that Kerrie was getting better, but it was time for Rock to take a brake. He walked off the stage taking a bow and giving thanks as he did.

Kerrie ran off behind and curtsied once she was off, "Love Ya'!" She said blowing a kiss.

***********

Chris Redfield was hanging out with Buster Rhymes. He was one of the few artist that Chris liked. Chris and Buster had more fun than they should. And it was easy to tell. When you hang out with a super star you get more attention.

Rebecca and Carlos were with N'SYNC to guard them, although it was unclear exactly when the Zombies would be loosed, there was still a great deal to be done. And they could be sure that Albert Wesker and Janis Preston had found their way into this plan. 

Desiree was on stand by in case someone got injured. But it seemed more like she was on N'SYNC detail. She chased the boy band all around asked for autographs.

There was a great deal of persistence, so the boys just gave her the autograph and got back to work. N'SYNC was up next, so they were escorted to the stage by Rebecca and Carlos. The two stood at the back and watched with a trained eye from the back of the stage to see what happened.

The group started to talk but the screaming of the crowd was interrupting. There was a girl on the front row that ripped off her shirt. Carlos jumped forward, "Oh my damn! Those are huge!" He yelled.

The group continued but JC started to laugh. Lance took the mic, he smiled. "We have a special friend back stage, whose wedding we performed at. He wanted us to bring his wife up here and embarrass her in front of…" Lance paused the crowd screamed. "In front of five thousand screaming teenagers." The screamed again. 

JC stepped up, "Put your boobs away and put your hands for our friend Kerrie Marie Caynon McCurrian!" He yelled. The crowd applauded screaming and hollering. Justin forced Kerrie out the door and Carlos and Rebecca grabbed her and pushed up to the band. They let her trough and formed a line so she could not run back. 

Justin Timberlake took the mic and said, "Justin Caynon of the Turks would like to dedicate this song to you, Kerrie." They let her walk back before they started. Rebecca and Carlos giggled as she walked past. Kerrie darted backstage.

She walked up to Justin, "First of all…" she said. Kerrie slapped him. "Second of all…" she gave him a kiss. "That was the sweetest thing you could do!" She said. It was the same song from their wedding, A Little More Time On You.

There was a movement in the back of the crowd that caught the eyes of Rebecca and Carlos. The only thirty-year-old man in the crowd was wondering around near the door. Rebecca's radio on her side went off. "Come in…come in." Said the voice of Shannon. She sounded weak and hurt.

Rebecca grabbed it and talked back, "What's up?" Said she.

Shannon spoke, weaker than before. "They had silencers on the guns…they brought zombies and a monster. He has long claws." Shannon took a breath. "I was shot in the gun battle. The security guards were killed." Shannon gasped, "Hurry."

Rebecca's radio slid back into her pocket. She thought, Oh shit…the Tyrant it's back…and this place it no where we can get a hold of a rocket launcher. She looked at the roof, the open up roof this place is brand new, the old Alamo Dome is on the other side of town. The roof opens!

She pushed her ear piece in, "Jill, can you hear me?" Said Rebecca.

Jill spoke into hers, "Yes, Wuz up Beck," Said Jill.

Rebecca's voice was filled with fright as she said. "I just got a call from Shannon." Rebecca ran over to the exit, she ran up the steps while talking. "She told me that the Tyrant monster is here!" Rebecca pushed the door open and looked out into the hall. All the fans that had been on the way to or from the rest room were on the ground as a woman with an Uzi stood over them telling them to keep quiet.

Jill spoke, "Okay I'll get the rest of the team in position, and I'll call in air support for the Rocket Launcher." Said Jill.

Rebecca said, "Okay out." There was some thing that caught her attention, the woman with the gun was standing next to a line of people. They were in straight rows of five, the rows were ten people thick. The zombies. She thought.

The one with the gun heard some girl crying on the ground. She walked over to her, "Oh what's your name?" Asked the woman with the Uzi.

The girl answered, "Janis…" She was still crying.

The woman with the gun stood, "Oh really…that's my name too and guess what?" She smiled. "We can't have two Janis' running around now, can we?" she aimed the gun, "Bye, now…this won't hurt a bit!" She said. She aimed the gun and fired straight through the girl's head. The blood sprayed on the floor. After the clip ran out the gun clicked once and stopped. She had sent a whole clip through a girl's head…

"Anyone else?" She asked. Everyone's head shook no. Rebecca ran out and tackled the woman, knocking the gun from her hand. 

"You must be Sara's mother!" Said Rebecca.

Janis got the gun back and pushed Rebecca against the wall. She hit the spot next to Shannon. Janis smiled, "I won't kill you yet, unless your name is Janis," She laughed wickedly. She looked at the zombies, "Is that hilarious or what."

One zombie spoke up, "A laugh riot man." He said dully.

Janis reloaded, "Then laugh." Said Janis. She shot Rebecca in the leg.

The zombie's laughed as Rebecca wrenched in pain. She lay next Shannon as they all trotted off to get in position. She reached for her first aid bag and retrieved some painkillers and alcohol wipes. She cleaned around the stomach wound. Then she popped the painkillers in Shannon's mouth.

************

The crowd was thick as Chris, Jill and Barry worked their way through them. There was no doubt it was about to begin. Justin Kerrie and PJ moved up between the other side. They had cached some M16s from earlier in a hidden case by the door.

Albert Wesker was moving down the isle his gun was not drawn and he did not need it, but he could see the crowd was well distracted. There was not enough time to finish the plan before the song by N'SYNC ended. So he was going to wait.

He stood near the front of the isle where the stadium went down at an inward slope. N'SYNC finished and made a grand exit. As they left steam started to shot down onto the stage. The ground was fogged up and the fog began to rise off the ground. It drifted up into the air a little and then there was a big white light shinning through the steam.

The band rose out of the smokiness and there was a loud sound. A sound like an out of tune guitar. Fred Dersh was in the middle of the band. He jumped out and sang the song that Justin had recited for Kerrie.

Wesker thought that he would supply ample sound and distraction.

Justin, PJ, and Kerrie picked up the guns unnoticed and moved out into the concession area. Barry Chris and Jill stayed to make sure nothing was up. They drew the Berettas and gt through the door. 

Justin and Kerrie held PJ back, the group of zombies could be seen standing the perfect rows. There was exactly two score and a half. Justin slapped a clip into the M16, he turned up his ear piece and spoke openly. "Jill, you three circle around when I tell you shots fired you come in through the back and just take them out." Said Justin.

Jill came back, "Roger that." She said. Her voice fizzled out with static.

Justin and Kerrie moved around through the path unseen. They were at the back of the zombies. A woman at the front was holding an Uzi. She was walking away from the corner. She turned away. PJ came up between the two and took aim at the heads.

Kerrie was ready to strike, "On the count of three…One…."

PJ was next, "Two…"

Justin waited for his, "…Three!" They dived out taking out two zombies before any of them could notice. The shots were quiet almost unheard because of the silencer. Ten zombies were down before they had a chance to fight back.

The Uzi holder yelled to them, "Back up and fire at the same time…do not stand!" She was angry. 

Justin yelled, "Shots fired, I repeat, shots fired!" His voice was loud and clear.

PJ looked off to the side, "Oh shit, Rebecca, Shannon!" He pointed it out.

Kerrie looked, Rebecca was still moving quit well, and Shannon seemed to be coming to. "Don't let up, or we'll be killed!" Said Kerrie.

She could hear the band change again, it was the song Absolutely by Nine Days. She smiled at Justin, "A happy bouncy time for a happy bouncy song." She said.

They had cut down half the zombies by now. The Uzi woman, who by now they had figured was Janis Preston, moved through into the crowd ditching the Uzi outside the door. Once inside she headed for Wesker.

Chris Jill and Barry moved from the back taking out five zombies on contact. The fire power was intense and there was more to come. In an instant there was the brash breaking of glass and the biggest monster they had seen in months came through the door.

It had a deformed face with some kind of organic intestine looking tube going into the side of it's face. Its teeth were green and they showed it's gums. The eyes were pale and glazed over as if the creature was blind. His body had the tube running in and out in certain spots. He was a greenish gray all over, with the occasional red mark or light pink exposed organ. His arms were muscular, as were his legs, but the most horrible thing about the creature was his claws, on his hands there were these huge protruding claws that looked as if they could cut down a giant red wood.

They hid in one large indention in the wall. Jill Barry and Chris finished off what they could. Barry looked at the monster, "Tyrant!" He said.

PJ stepped in, "I don't get it, we destroyed the plan, why are they still trying?" Said PJ.

Chris seemed angry as they made it over to help the three Turks. "Because they got us…we fell for it!" Said Chris.

Kerrie caught on, "Lisa told me that some guy hauled a barrel up to AC unit.!"

Justin called back to Carlos man get the bands and the fans outta here!" Said Justin.

Carlos replied, "Right man!" He said.

Justin and Kerrie sneaked back to where Rebecca and Shannon were and got them off the ground. Just then the air started up, people could be heard screaming in side the main stadium. 

Justin let Kerrie and PJ head out he went back around the corner. The Tyrant was close so Justin figured he had a good way to finish this, he pulled out a siring that had the C-Virus in it. The cure to the Virus that was in the vents, he would be immune to the Virus so he could fight the monster.

He then injected it and waited a few seconds, he had to make a call. By now the crowd was getting out the door but there was one problem, someone had flipped the electric locks and there was no way to break a Plexiglas door down. They swarmed around, but the Tyrant became angry and began to lash out.

He swung with his claws hitting and cutting many individuals. Blood was everywhere. Justin fired at him but could not hit his mark. The crowd was too thick and he aborted after the first shot.

Carlos came on the ear piece, "Hey man…the bands are safe, and Sandi and Catie are handling the main crowd, I'm out!" Said Carlos.

Justin didn't have time to answer, he ran into the stadium. He could see the two laying on the ground, Catie yelled, "They were all infected man!" Justin ran to them getting the antidote into them as quick as possible. 

Sandi looked at Justin as he injected her, he smiled, "Wait here, I'll help these people." Said Justin.

Sandi grabbed his shoulder, her eyes were deep with regret. "Justin…it's too late…we don't have that much of the cure, we should go…"

"No…we can still help!" Said Justin. "We can still stop Wesker!"

She looked at him, "He and Janis are gone, it's best we blow this because in ten minutes they'll all be zombies!" She said.

Justin looked down, "We can salvage the building…come back later and kill them off!"

Just then a long claw burst through the door. Justin lifted Sandi and Catie. They hightailed it down the stairs and in to the spot where the bands escaped.

As Catie looked back up he could see some zombies come through the door, "More like three minutes!" They made it to the door and out to the fire exit. The door was metal so Justin shot it. They all burst through it and into the street. Justin made the call.

"Beth, we need a pick up!" He said.

"Right away!" She said. "I am locked on and will be there in five…four…three…" he could hear the sound. "…Two…one." A ladder fell from the sky as the shinning metal Highwind sat over head. Sandi was the first up next was Catie.

They all made it uneventfully. As they climbed over Kerrie greeted them, she did not have a smile she was pretty depressed. She looked at them, "We know what must be done…" She said darkly. She rubbed her temples and concentrated at they watched from the deck.

Justin ran up to the cockpit, he could see that all the bands were there or in other parts of the ship. He yelled, "Take us higher!"

Beth nodded and rose the altitude. She had to be careful, if she went too high too fast the Highwind would stall.

Kerrie kept her concentration up, but she could not collapse the building. She still stood there, Justin spotted her, I'll give her the help she needs! Justin ran over to the stairs up the top deck where the missile launcher was.

He sat in the chair and as he did he thought, I gotta come up here and sit more often…this is nice! He targeted the building, "Alice…Target Alamo Dome for inward collapse." He said.

"Right away sir." Replied the computer. He voice high and cheery as she took orders and did her job as told. The red targeting light flashed on the panel before him.

"Alright then…" He looked at the display screen. "FIRE!" He yelled.

Five missiles came streaking out of the gun and rammed into the building at the exact angle that would be needed to collapse it inwardly. There was a huge explosion and the ship pulled up and flew away diagonally.

It was all over as far as trying to save those people…and it seemed they would once again explaining to the media what they were fighting…and this would be hard t dodge, but there were no witnesses to place them there. This concert was not televised…

************

Wesker smiled as he held the tape of the STARS and Turks singing and interacting with the crowd, when the media got this…they would have a field day…

************

# The Turks: Zombie Case

**Chapter 12: Mixed Feelings**

** **

**The Highwind**

**Over San Antonio, Texas**

**Saturday December 18th, 2004**

**10:00 PM EST**

** **

Kerrie awoke in a dark room. She was afraid, she had no idea where she was. In her mind she retraced her steps and then remembered. She looked up into the thick oily blackness of the dark room. "Alice, lights please." She said.

The lights came on and Kerrie was in Justin's lap as he slept next to John's bed. John was still confined to his room from the gun shot and Beth was in the bed next to him. Kerrie looked around, they were all sleep. And she was glad, Justin had made her cry…she was so sad that he was blaming himself for the deaths of all those people.

She felt terrible about all the events of late…all of Umbrella's doing. Kerrie had no idea how this would come out. It seemed that Wesker managed to trick them every step of the way. And now they had been fooled into letting Umbrella blow up a stadium full of people.

Justin stirred and Kerrie looked back and then stood. She smiled slightly as she stood there staring at him from her spot next to the bed. 

Justin opened his eyes and looked around, he spotted her first thing, "Hey babe," he seemed less than excited about waking up. Kerrie on the other hand had to keep smiling for his sake. 

She walked over to him, "How do you feel?" She asked her eyes showing the deep concern.

Justin looked around once more, "Terrible honey…I can't believe I read that journal and fell into Wesker's trap that easily." Justin said with ebbing anger in his face. Kerrie could not stand that way he was beating himself up. 

Her face showed remorse as she sat back down on him. Justin wrapped his arm around her thin waist. She looked down at him, "I feel partly responsible…but you can't just blame yourself, it was Umbrella's fault!" Kerrie made a fist as she got close to the end of the sentence, she became red with fury. She really did hate Umbrella.

Justin held her tight, "It's not your fault," he said still squeezing her firmly. Kerrie started to cry, she was now blaming herself.

There was a light knock at the door to the room, Kerrie stood back up and walked over to the door. She leaned over to put her ear close to the door, "Hello," she said sucking up the tears in her beautiful brown eyes. 

The voice on the other side of the door answered, "Hi Kate, it's me."

Kerrie opened door and there stood Desiree coming to check on her patients. She stepped through the door, "Hello!" She looked at the sleeping sick ones. "Hello to me too." Said Desiree upset that she didn't get much attention.

She stood in the door as Kerrie walked back over to Justin. John and Beth came awake looking up to see who had entered. Desiree's legs pushed her feet over the blue tiles of the room. Her gaze was that of concern and fatigue all at once. She swung her arms with the clip board in her right hand. She came to the bed side where she was between the two beds were on both sides of her.

She pulled out a blood pressure registering instrument. The Velcro strap locked onto John's arm, and she began to pump as she talked. Her voice was plain and unwavering. Her eyes did not stray from her work. "Justin, you left toast sweat on the counter…" She said.

"Well does it look like I care!" He shot back extreme anger came from his voice.

Kerrie looked at him with terrible concern in her eyes, she couldn't believe that he was so upset about this whole Umbrella thing. Kerrie took his hand and hauled him out of the chair, and he didn't struggle although she expected him to. She pulled him out of the room and out into the hall towards their room. 

Desiree finished the job and walked off out of the room. She passed Kerrie and Justin in the hall and as the couple passed the main break room they could see all of the singers from the concert. But they didn't stop, there was more to be done than just stand and talk with the newly found friends. Kerrie had to fix this problem, she had to set things right. She needed it…Justin needed it.

They passed their own room and walked up to the door to the deck. She opened the door pulling him out behind her. She pulled him to the end of the deck and let go of his hand, she spun around to meet him face to face. Their gazes locked his of wonder and hers of concern.

Her sweet face poured with deep feeling as she asked, "Honey what's wrong?" Her voice with a ting of sadness.

Justin looked at her as she stood there questioning him. Justin seemed to ignore her at first as he walked around her to stand over by the rail of the deck he looked out over the edge of it out into the city. Deep blackness enveloped the buildings and many lights were all that sawed through to meet his eyes as he gazed down, it was peaceful.

He continued to stare as he addressed his fretful wife. "Kerrie, you know I really love you and that I'm not mad at _you_." He paused. "But I am mad, mad that no one came to stop Umbrella, mad that no one put up the red flag." He looked down at his feet in disgrace, then at Kerrie. "Honey, I want us to find the next Umbrella lab, you me and PJ head in. We take Chris Jill and Barry, the rest will monitor to outside!" He said.

Kerrie looked at him, "Well, we need to organize this thing, and this time we need to do _research._" Kerrie said her face filled with hate for Umbrella. "We will do this plan, that I assure you!" Said Kerrie finally. 

Justin kissed Kerrie on the top of the head.


	2. Book Two: Recoil

**The Turks: Zombie Case**

**Book 2: Recoil**

**Chapter 1: Inside Trouble**

** **

**The Galleria **

**Houston, Texas**

**Tuesday December 21, 2004**

**10:30 AM EST**

The maroon tiled floor was scuffed with age, sticky film from long past drink spills and melted cotton candy. The sky light let in the late autumn sun, the yellow pain shaped squares splashed on the maroon tile separated by spots where the light could not shine through, do to the lines that separated the glass pains.

Every so often the floor made of maroon tile gave way to wood blocks that divided the dirt from the tile. In the middle of the dirt that was shaped into a circle was a small oak tree. The trees were all green and healthy, not one was uncared for.

There was no crowd in the mall, small groups of two or three moved through out the middle area of the massive climate controlled shopping area. Near the middle of the mall was a girl on the bench, she sat with by herself on the green metal bench. Her dark brown hair came to her shoulders and went forward to form bangs. She wore a black skirt and a blue shirt. He feet were clothed in brown boots. She dug deep into her purse for whatever it was that she desired. As she pulled her hand back out for the third time to take a rest a name tag fell on the floor.

_Kerrie Caynon_

# TURKS Captain

Kerrie bent over to get the name tag, her sides had been killing her for a day or two, she wondered what it was but she didn't want to tell her friends, they would make a big deal of it. _Damn_. She was going to have to stand andbend, her sides felt so bad! She got to her feet quickly, but took a sharp glance back at her purse as to see to its safety.She turned back to the job at hand. As she bent she was raking up the card in her right hand when she heard a noise and felt something.

_Someone has just slapped my ass! They are so dead!_ She pretended not to notice she just brought her hands to her ankles and slid them back up her legs until they were under her skirt. 

A loud cock and she had turned with her Beretta aimed at the face of the pervert who had just wronged her. Her cheeks flushed red and her mouth tightened. She lowered the gun with a hint of anger in her voice, "_Justin…_that's not funny!" She said quickly sliding the gun back under her skirt.

Justin smiled, "You are sexy when you're mad." He said in a joking manner. He put his arm around her.

Kerrie pushed her hair back with her left hand, but as she got towards the back the hair at the front fell back into its place. She smiled and ducked out from under his arm and back onto the bench next to her purse.

Justin sat next to her, he seemed remorseful suddenly, "I'm sorry sweet heart…" he said pulling her close.

Kerrie smiled, "It's okay…" her tone was calm and then changed to furious," I'm going to kill PJ! He should be here by now!" She said.

Justin poked her ribs softly with his index finger but instead of the playful scream she usually let out she just jumped to the side and slapped him, "Cut that shit out!" She yelled. Her scolding and showing she meant business..

Justin looked at her with concern, _She really is on edge, he hasn't seen her this messed up in a while, her side must hurt…._

Kerrie caught him staring at her, she looked at her feet as if she expected them to hop up and dance; _Damn it I yelled at him, he must feel like it's his fault…_

"Justin, it's not your fault…." Said Kerrie suddenly. "It's a….girl thing." She said. _Goodcover._

__"Hey guys!" Came a voice.

Kerrie hopped up, "Where were you, ya' little faggot!" She yelled. The yelling and stretching of jumping out of the seat had stretched out the aching tissue next to her ribs. After yelling the words she doubled over grabbing her sides from the extreme pain. Justin jumped from the seat grabbing Kerrie around her back she cried out, not very loud, but it was a cry of terrible agony.

The pain had been short and sharp, like a lighting bolt had hit her from the walls. Kerrie dropped to her knees, PJ ran in close, "What the hell…Kerrie?" He yelled.

Justin kneeled down next to her, she was crying, her eyes red and her rosy cheeks tear stained. Justin put his hand on her stomach to help her up, a sudden instinct of his Certa ability acted up. He was getting better with the psychic powers her presided over. What he felt was an immediate realizing of the truth.

Kerrie came back up slowly, she looked at him, "Thank you I'm fine," she managed weakly. 

Justin looked at her, "Why didn't you tell?" He said.

Kerrie looked at hi, _He couldn't know, it's not that obvious…is it_ ? "What?" she asked smiling. _It looks so fake_.

Justin smiled back as she sat slowly on the bench. "Kerrie you're pregnant." He said.

_Oh my damn! He figured it out, maybe I should kill him? Ha. It's not like he would not find out, she was already along four months now, five more and she'd have to explain how she had a baby, better no than later…_

"Sorry…" she said.

PJ looked at them, "What, I still don't get it!"

Justin pulled Kerrie to himself, "It's hard to explain, and I won't try, just keep it secret…" Said Justin.

**?????**

## Tuesday December 21, 2004

**10:35 AM EST**

Great leaping orange flames jumped into the air as the metal sign. A girl stood in front of the flames watching as the painted words melted off dripping to the ground. Her red hair was lighter in the aura of the fire. Her blue eyes reflected the flames but they were still cold blue, icy and filled with hate, for the people who had taken her father, who had family. An icy hatred that no fire could melt. 

The sign was one she never wanted, it had been written in red letters, most of which had dripped away, or been totally incinerated. The girl held a machine gun, her long red hair blowing with the heated air blowing over the flames. Her nose was a perfect size to fit her round face and her lips were creased in anger.

She wore a dark blue skirt that stopped at her knees and a white shirt. She looked down at her neck where a gold pendant hung, shining as the flames danced, light reflecting from it.

_Well you've done it now, Sherry Birkin, you have done in the Umbrella storage, it was the only thing they had in Houston; you avenge your parents well._

She turned and walked back to the motorcycle as she did she looked around, _Five miles to the turn that will take me to the Galleria area, I'll enjoy my time here._

## 

## 

## 

## 

## 

## The Shin Ra Complex

## Houston, Texas 

## Monday May 2, 2018

**1:32 PM EST**

Kate was not feeling well confined to the Highwind for days and weeks at a time was no fun. And her parents had been doing this stuff for fourteen years! Not her, she was not the type to hang out on the dusty old ship.

She wished she could stay here, at the Complex a little longer, but there was no way she could, she just had to go. And besides it wasn't that bad, there was sure to be a fight soon. A big gun battle or some sort of conflict.

Her mother had a way getting trouble to follow her, even her mother, Kerrie, knew it. And now that it was time to end this whole Umbrella thing it was going to get real dirty. Kate was sure of it. And she was only fourteen. Her green eyes rolled back in a circle as she lifted the Desert Eagle off the dresser. _I'll keep this close…_ she thought. She tossed it on the bed. Those Zombies had come a long way from when they first came onto the scene according to her dad's friend John.

They were now faster and a little smarter. And she did mean _a little._

A knock came at the door, "Hey honey!" Came Kerrie's voice. She and her daughter looked like sisters, since Certa age until they are twenty and then not again until they are one thousand. 

"Come in mom!" Shouted Kate, her voice dancing across the room. Kerrie burst in the door with a large smile. Kate smiled back, "Hi," she said.

Kerrie sat down on the bed and watched her daughter pack she was quiet as Kate pushed things into a suitcase and tried to shut it, Kerrie picked up the Desert Eagle. _What's the world coming to…_ She held the sturdy weapon in her hands. Feeling the weight of the clip attached, the safety was locked as Kerrie held the large gun in her small warm hands.

Kate looked up from her packing, "Mom what are you doing?" she asked quickly rushing over to snatch the gun up. Kerrie pushed the gun under her own but so that her daughter could not get it. Kate pushed her off it giggling, and Kerrie pushed back with a bigger giggle.

Justin came in the door, "Excuse me girls we have got a mission to complete." He said. Kate ran over to the bag with the gun in her hand and lifted. She took it out the door and Kerrie followed. 

This time Kate wore a smile, she knew why she was going.

***********

The propellers atop the Highwind spun in circles around the small pole, sweeping the air and causing a great whop sound as they beat into the air resistance and cut through the foggy skies. The ship began to vibrate as the main rockets started. A blue flame came from the back of the ship, reaching out to monstrous lengths. I an instant the ship seemed to jump into the sky, a yellow ring spreading from the bottom of the ship. The air was heated in the ships wake, as it was in the ring's.

The lulling hum of the ship's engine's filled the air as the propellers began to pick up speed. The ship drug itself up higher into the air away from the hustle and bustle of the Shin Ra Complex below, of the world below. 

The bottom propeller, that stuck out in front of the lower observation deck, spun faster forcing the ship upward and as the swooshing sound reached the ears of Carlos and Shannon. The two of them stood out on the deck, it was in closed by glass when the ship was going over one hundred miles per hour. And that was now, as they were about to speed across the state of Texas, and head out over to open ocean. Carlos and Shannon weren't much worried about falling. They had a lot more on their minds right now. A good fall would be a nice change, what with Umbrella and all. And then there was the fact that over fourteen years hand been spent on this mission.

The two of them were quiet, it seemed that was the only thank you they could give, they had to give for being alive. Total cities had been destroyed by the T-Virus, or as they started calling it after the incident in Raccoon City, Raccoon Syndrome. And even the Biggest Island of Hawaii had fallen to the mighty T-Virus, just last month.

And with the complete demises of the STARS organization, the remaining ex-STARS from Raccoon and some of there friends had joined up with the Shin Ra to put a stop to the threat, and they were working real well until, Umbrella took the whole company underground, getting money from some unknown source, some evil billionaire with a terrible point to prove.

Umbrella was proving to be a terrible group to tango with, even after the truth first came out about them, they denied it, while slowly hiding all the traces and moving themselves underground, and by the time the proof was undeniable about what they were doing they were already gone, dead seemingly, but just hidden to launch massive attacks from the hiding spot chosen by them, and to keep the STARS and TURKS at bay.

And so it was the death of Umbrella the pharmaceutical company, and the birth of Umbrella the bio-weapon terrorist, who burned all of their facilities that were in the open or known about, sometimes without giving some of their own people time to escape. And now every so often there would be a sudden strike, and if they could the TURKS would react on it.

But now they were on the offensive, attacking the facility they had only just learned about from the mysterious informant, who had been dubbed "deep throat", and he had the voice to match, contacting them on private lines and government numbers to make him seem more like the real Water Gate informant, perhaps he was…

But now Shannon wasn't worried about Informants or Secret Organizations, she had other things to think about. Things she hadn't had the time to think of for a while, and feared she would have time to think for a while. There was a loud bang as the door to the inside opened, Sandi strutted out. And she was in no condition to do battle, as she came out wearing the low cut red party dress, her black hair down on her shoulders. Her high heels clicked on the floor as she walked. When she saw the pair she laughed, "You know we have a banquet tonight, some Shin Ra affair." She said. "And the dress is not casual." 

Shannon looked down at herself, seemingly a little embarrassed. "Well, why should we be ready if it's tonight?" She asked her voice almost a little angry.

"We are VIP, and expected to be there early." Sandi said. "Oh…" started Sandi. "When you're dressed, report to the conference room." Said Sandi.

**The Highwind**

**Conference Room**

**Monday May 2nd, 2018**

**5:00 PM EST**

The square table of the conference room was an awfully big square. Justin, Kerrie, PJ and Rebecca sat on one side. Opposite them were Chris, Jill, Claire and Sandi. John and Beth were alone until Carlos and Shannon rushed into the dark room. There was a huge video screen at the end of the table where no one was. The screen made it seem like the table continued, but the table in the room on the screen was longer than it was wide, and at the table were men, three very familiar, Rufus Shin Ra, Reno Hollister, and Reeve Tomplate. The rest of the men were people of the board, a board that hated the Turks, but also had no way to get rid of them because the Turks were there first and had more merit. The leader of the anti-TURK activist was a man name Julian Practer, a crack lawyer who had moved up through the ranks of the Shin Ra, one of the few men who still believed in the Shin Ra's old ways of lying and cheating. The evil days.

Among his group were Thomas Farmer, Zed Trapp, Farrago Chavez and Samuel Smith. There were others who like the Turk besides Rufus, Reno and Reeve. There was one of the few girls, Sherry Birkin, daughter of the Umbrella researcher. Then there was Scarlett Shin Ra, Rufus' wife. Bobby Harrington was also with them.

Julian Practer started out the discussion, his voice hard and unforgiving, "Well Kerrie you and your rag tag bunch are late as usual, just like in Hawaii." He put in the reference to the city they had been trying so hard to get to before the T-Virus spread too much.

Kerrie folded her arms indignantly, her eyes rolling back. "We did the best we could!" She spat back.

Zed followed him up, "What about San Antonio, and the Alamo Dome!" He said viscously.

"Was that your best?!" He said, it was more of a comment than a question.

"We had to blow that place the whole city was going to be affected!" Came back Rebecca, with terrible anger in her voice.

Thomas struck next, "And that was your trained solution…" he said.

PJ was tired of them being on the offensive, "And you could do any better you stupid fat mother fucker…yeah you rollo polo!" He yelled. "The only way you could run me down is if you were hungry, which would take about week, I mean what with that big hump attached to your fat ass!"

PJ threw himself upon the table, his jacket spread out around him as he dove at the table.Rebecca pulled him back, struggling as he kicked and tugged himself up. He calmed down suddenly sliding back into his chair. Rebecca rubbed his back as he sat there. His eyes burning with anger.

Sherry Birkin looked at Julian, "I have no idea why you think it is safe to say that these people are not to Shin Ra's advantage." Her eyes wandered off of the man. "The main goal of the Shin Ra is to protect the world."She smiled at the Turks. "Isn't that what they do?"

Carlos looked at the screen with a smile. "Yeah isn't that what we do?" He said following up Sherry's question.

A vicious smile appeared on the face of Julian Practer. He looked to Justin and Kerrie's end of the table. He pulled back his pony tail and looked at them with his devious smiles and his hazel eyes. He stood up and walked around to get closer to the camera. All eyes were on him on both sides of the screen. When he reached his destination he looked directly into the camera still wearing the smile and said. "Kerrie, I have one last question." 

Kerrie just nodded. "Mrs. Caynon, how can you say you are doing you're job when you and you're husband are constantly having sex!" He said his eyes still glowing.

"You bastard!" She scolded him. "We do no such a thing!" Kerrie yelled.

"So you do not have sex…which causes you to fight!" Said Samuel, his voice raised.

BAM!!

Kerrie held her small blue magnum as it smoked from heat. The bullets had shut the screen down. Kerrie just threw her gun on the table and walked out of the room.Justin went after her. Her eyes were filled with tears.

**The Highwind**

**Kate's Room**

**Monday May 2nd, 1018**

**5:10 PM EST**

Debra Davanon and Kate Caynon, sat in the room on the bed. Kate was feeling a little awkward about what they were talking about. She had just met the perfect guy but couldn't approach him. And the fact that it was Rufus' second son. Richard Shin Ra.

Kate looked at Debra. "What should I do, he's on the ship and I contain this any longer!" Yelled Kate.

Debra was calm, "Calm down Kate."

"Alice, activate the sound proof room." Said Kate..

Debra smiled. "That's one way." She then stood up. "Kate just ask him…I know that most relation ships that start out in high stress times last longer." She smiled again. "You can't get more high stress than this."

Kate jumped up, "Ya' know you're right!" Kate was reassured. "Let's go down to the deck, he's there with PJ's son and Kyle Rouser." Kate said.

************

Prentiss, son of PJ had always considered himself a Lady's Man. He couldn't wait until he had some girl approach him. He could tell that's what Kate wanted when she walked out to the deck. And when they all go in the escape pods to talk she seemed more nervous.

Debra saw that Prentiss saw it. So she distracted him, she had some traits such as flirting to keep his mind off of the other two in the escape capsule. Kyle just didn't seem to care as long as he wasn't left out of the whole thing. And Richard didn't seem to notice.

Kate looked up, her green eyes filled with fear as she played with her fingers. "Richard, I wanted to talk to you about us…" She said. Then she came back real fast to correct it. "…all of us!" There was a creaking noise from the bottom of the pod.

Debra slapped her face in disgrace. Kate just went on. "I want to go out with you…all!" She did it again.

Suddenly Alice's voice came on the speaker. "Too much weight in Escape Pod C. Must Jettison it." She said.

Kyle went for the door, but it was latched and they were over the water. The pod was released and fell straight down, rocking and creaking. Kate grabbed onto Richard. And Prentiss covered Debra's head. Sparks flew out of the control panel as they hit the water. But they did not stay on top. 

Out the window swirling blue water could be seen as they fell and the pod flipped upside down. It seemed they were being sucked over to something. Kyle pointed out the window at some odd lights and a structure on the floor of the ocean. "It some kind of factory!" He said.

Kate was to busy snuggling up to Richard to know. She didn't even hear him when he said. "What were you saying Kate?"

She was enjoying herself too much. Then the thing that was sucking them came into view. It was a large pipe and it seemed to go for miles. There were no fish in view just, water and the pipe. They entered the pipe and were quickly sucked down it and across. 

For miles and miles they were pulled along. And then, in the not to far distance land could be seen. The pipe led right into it.

Debra looked around, "Are we all armed?" She asked.

Prentiss smiled, "Well baby, there should be a box with about one hundred clips in that supply kit we're on."

Kyle looked at the tunnel ahead, "I'm willing to bet that this is one of Umbrella's Secret Bases!" Said Kyle with a hint of hate in his voice.

They entered the tunnel and then all of a sudden they were stopped. Kate and Debra had divided the clips up. Twenty a piece but most of them went into Kate's back pack.They were too heavy to carry.

Kyle and Prentiss came to the side by Richard and Kate. 'Yo Rich! Let's get the damn hatch open." Said Prentiss.

Richard smiled "Okay man." He stood up and walked over to the hatch with the other two. They all twisted on the wheel. It seemed impossible. Kate and Debra rushed over. They all pushed on it, and it slowly budged. It opened into dry air. A room where the tube was open on top and water rushed around them. Kate and Debra stepped out first. A clean tile floor greeted them. A yellow pipe ran behind them. And there was a hallway to the left of them.

The wall was stainless steel and the floor was slanted towards it. There was a drain at the bottom of the wall. Kyle, Prentiss and Richard stepped out of the pod. Kate ran back over by Richard, she still had to ask him out. Debra already had a boyfriend in Prentiss.

Kate pulled put her 9mm Beretta and began to load a clip into it. She slapped the clip into the bottom. Richard looked at her, "There were some grenades in that box."

_They act like I'm the leader!_ "what should we do?" Said Kate.

"Well we should make you leader Kate, since you are Kerrie's daughter." Said Debra.

"Fine by me, " Said Kate. "I say we stick together and make our way towards the front of this place. It seems to slant upwards so maybe there's an above ground exit." She said.

Richard smiled, "That's the kind of logic I like!" He said.

# The Turks: Zombie Case

**Book 2: Recoil**

**Chapter 2: Breaking and Entering**

** **

**Underwater Umbrella Plant**

**Monday May 2nd, 2018**

**5:36 PM EST**

** **

Kate's hand touched the wall, her hands feeling the tiled wall. Richard came behind her. His face wondering while she stood next to the wall. The sound of rushing water filled the air behind them, as the water rushed around the spherical escape pod they had rode in. Prentiss put his arm around Debra, she just leaned into it. So it was then that they felt it was a little peaceful in the Underwater Umbrella Facility. 

Then the still air of the facility was broken by gunshots, but the shots were far off, but getting closer. Kyle Rouser looked around, "Automatic hand gun and some other weapons." He informed the rest. Richard pulled Kate back behind the cover of the wall, drawing the Beretta as he went. Debra and Prentiss ran and dove behind the wall, making sure not to make too much noise. 

Kate pulled out her Desert Eagle and kissed the barrel lightly. She aimed out down the hall, as a man came running down. He rolled and something behind him exploded.

The heat could be felt as Kate ducked back. Kyle waited but it appeared whatever had been back there had been killed or mortally wounded in the explosion. 

The man had just missed the dancing orange flames of the fragmentation grenade. He came to a stop as Kate aimed the Desert Eagle between his eyes. Although it was then she noticed him to be quit attractive. His light blue eyes locked on her as she held the gun at him. He had dark brown hair, if not for the light above his head, it would have appeared black. His hair was parted in the middle. He wore a casual blue button up shirt with black slacks. He had black boots on, but they weren't combat boots, they looked like they were for hiking. 

Kate kept the gun steady, her eyes never wavering although she couldn't wait to get a look at the rest of him. In her eyes he hansom,_ fine._ She looked straight into his eyes, "Who are you?!" She said as the others stepped out from behind the wall.

He looked down at Kate's face, her green eyes, the light brown hair, the smooth skin. He thought for a second about how long it had been. "The name's Bond…James Bond." He said. He smiled, and you must be Kerrie's daughter…"

Kate lowered the gun. "You know my mother?" She said.

Kyle stepped out cocking the Beretta, "Don't trust this guy!" Yelled Kyle. "He could be working for Umbrella!" He said.

The man reached in his coat pulling out a wallet. He opened the wallet showing a picture ID:

_James Bond_

_Mi6 _

_Her Majesty's Secret Service_

# OO7 

_ _

Debra spoke up first, "Why would a spy have an ID?" She asked.

He smiled, "Voice command self destruct," he said.

Kate looked back, "If I'm the leader let me handle this!" She commanded, her eyes commanding and stern. "Why are you here mister Bond?" She asked.

__"I am here on account of England, we are ready to join the fight against Umbrella!" He said.

Prentiss slapped his back, like they were old buddies. He gave his next line his best English accent, "So I guess we do this for King and Country old boy! What!" 

Kate laughed, trying her hand at it too. "Sporky!" She said still giggling. Prentiss laughed too. Although there was no romantic interest there, Kate had gotten her sense of humor from her mother and father. As had Prentiss.

James was not laughing, he seemed to ignore them both, "I am here to assassinate Adam Glasgow and Albert Wesker, if that gets done Umbrella will be slowed to a near halt." He said.

"Adam Glasgow?" She said at first. "My mother went out with him at one time." She said.

Richard looked around, "I didn't know that he was in Umbrella!" He said.

Kyle smiled, "Our parents make some life long friends." He joked.

James looked up, "We better move! The Trisquad Zombies will be back in a while, and they'll attack in force this time." 

Bond cocked his gun. Kate looked around, "You heard him team, let's follow his lead." Said Kate.

As they walked in the opposite direction that they had just come from Kate and Bond talked. But Bond started her questions with a question of his own. "You know," started his crisp English accent. "You're mother and Adam were more than _just friends_?" He said. Of course it was more of a torturing sentence than a question. The kind of question that bought on more, deeper questions from everyone else involved in the conversation. 

"What _were_ they?" She asked. Kate then hesitated, "Were they _lovers_?" She asked her eyes wide with interest.

"I would call them that…your mother broke up with him over the issue of sex." James looked down at her, "Why am I telling you this you couldn't be more than six teen years old."

"I'm fourteen, so tell." She demanded.

"Well your mother wanted a commitment and no sex. Adam wanted sex right then but was afraid of marriage, and even engagement." Said James.

"So what happened then?" Asked Debra.

"Well," started James. "If you know that…you'll have everything!" Said Bond as he separated himself from the rest of the group.

** **

# MI6 Headquarters

**London, England**

**Monday May 2nd, 2018**

**7:26 PM EST**

Jonathan Andrews was a sensible man. A man who had some morals, morals that he had thought the STARS organization stood for…until that is Umbrella came. He found how the STARS sold him and his friends out. And how Umbrella had taken the people her cared about. 

After that he moved to England. Thinking that Umbrella would have to give up their act soon. Knowing that they would not be able to hide the horrors they had created with machines meant for helping people.

He was a tall dark skinned man, his hair cut in a bald fade, his hazel eyes wondered around the room. He was a _big_ man. Not fat big, muscles on top of muscles. Strong like an Ox. He had joined MI6 because he knew that they could use his services, his STARS training. His gun training and strength.

He had wondered why M had called him, he knew all the news about Umbrella and had hoped that there was no Umbrella facilities they want him in, MI6 agents almost always worked alone. He hoped M did not want him in some zombie ridden hell house.

A cute older woman stuck her head out the door to the office in front of M's. She had cherry red hair and blue eyes. She wore a white blouse and green skirt. Her soft voice floated to him as she said. "John! M will see you now." 

"Thank you Miss Money Penny." John said standing to his feet. He walked to the door and pulled it up off her. She walked back to her desk. John just smiled as he watched her. For a fifty–year-old woman, she had a lot flirtation and energy. And she wasn't that bad looking. But all those thoughts dissipated as he entered M's office, the large box room next to Money Penny's office. The whole floor was in that blue carpet, the kind that was like a sampler of blues. About twenty different shades of blue, and no definite pattern.

He could see that there were seven guests in the chairs on the wall. They looked familiar and like some agents from MI6, with a little less dressy appearance. More Americanized, even more so than him.

M smiled and looked at John. "Have a seat OO6." She said. He plopped down still looking at the people. "These are the Turks."

_The Turks…basically our American counterparts._

"This is Commander Kerrie Caynon. Sharp Shooter Justin Caynon, Beth Elledge Systems Analyst, John Elledge Pyrotechnic Ian, Prentiss Walker Martial Arts Specialist, Sandi Walker team Thief, and Shannon the Field Medic " M informed him.

John smiled, "Nice to meet you all, I'm Jonathan Andrews, former STARS member."

Kerrie smiled, "We have some STARS members, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers…" Kerrie didn't get to finish.

"You know Rebecca Chambers I worked with her at Calbian Cove years ago, we fought Umbrella!" He said.

M looked at them all. "You'll be doing it again. Kerrie needs your help to sneak into a secret Umbrella data center, but it's well guarded." M smiled, "Rebecca is going, but don't' pull a OO7 on me, and from now on you are under Kerrie's command." 

"Oh and James will be there, he has been on this case for a while."

Money Penny walked in as M finished and handed them all folders. "These are what we know about the creatures and research inside the facility. It's not much but we have maps of some parts." She said.

M leaned in more n her desk, "Agent Robert will be outside, we want to you to ride the Highwind part of the way and take a helicopter in close, it will be less noticeable, but there will be more than one copter…and remember I expect to see you _all_ back her in a few hours." 

# En Route to Umbrella Facility

**Monday May 2nd, 2018**

**8:00 PM EST**

"Wow Rebecca!" Jonathan exclaimed as he sat in the helicopter. "You had a lot of fun after I left." He said.

"Yeah, I made a lot of friends, and I had a few boyfriends, but none of them meant what you mean to me…" She stopped. Her eyes looking at PJ and Sandi who were playing on the bench in the corner. "Yeah a lot of boyfriends." She said.

Jonathan smiled seeing that she was either lying or wanted to. He just looked at her and said, "Well, I didn't have time to find girls, I was too busy doing missions. MI6 keeps us OO agents busy, _real_ busy." Said Jonathan.

Kerrie came and sat down next to Rebecca, "So were you two having fun during that Cove mission?" Kerrie asked.

Jon thought back to that whole thing, the Zombie's with guns and the way Steve shouted as he realized that they creatures weren't falling. The way his old love interest, Karen, was infected with the T Virus and shot by Steve who was infected himself. Jon thought back to the time when he charged the three zombies shooting them the anger he felt for Karen…he had to shake the thoughts.

Rebecca thought about how her medical expertise had been useless against the T Virus. How she felt so helpless, so useless. How she had held Steve's hand in the long dark corridor. She thought about Jon's light hearted comments. And about how she watched Steve shot Jon, and how Steve had been infected and was no longer Steve, but just a zombie with his façade. She thought of how she felt _true_ anger when she watched Steve shot himself after being ordered to by a maniacally mad scientist. An man best not thought about by her, and how she had killed the man with a grenade she pulled off Karen's dead body.

Jon tried to act as if it didn't bother him, he didn't know why. "Let's just say it wasn't exactly a Kodak moment."

Rebecca nodded, and Kerrie understood, "That bad…" Kerrie said. "I won't say a word about it again."

Justin walked over to the seat where the three were, "Hey Robert just said that the second copter is in place a mile north on the complex. But if this one makes it out then we won't need the copter."

Kerrie pulled him down next to him. "Knowing Umbrella this copter might not land." She said.

A voice came on over the speaker, "We are now ten minuets from the complex, prepare to jump ship the second we touch ground." Said Robert over the PA.

They all gathered up the stuff that would be needed. Kerrie grabbed her favorite gun, a blue Beretta that she had been given by Justin for her birthday. She loved the gun and had kept it with her on all her missions. Beth pulled out her palm hack and decoder. The small computer was standard issue for her job field. She had hacked into huge computer systems, some of the most complicated in the world. Justin picked up an M16 and handed them out, the zombies carried these and it would be easy to restock the guns when they had killed some of the monsters. And for Justin a Licker was one shot. PJ picked up a some gloves and slipped them on digging for clips after Justin shot a zombie was hard, blood was all over. Sandi just fixed her hair, she could have her hair embarrassing Shin Ra. Shannon just sat and waited quietly. just John ate two whole Twinkies at once and then put two M16 clips in his pockets. Jon and Rebecca just looked into each other's eyes.

The helicopter moved swiftly towards the ground perhaps to swiftly. About one hundred fifty feet off the ground Robert yelled to the back, "Jump out and use your shuts!" He yelled running into the small back area with them. They already had the shuts, so they just jumped, Robert was the last one out.

They pulled the shuts and the loud pop of the shut forced them up a couple of yards. But they came slowly to the ground. As Justin and PJ landed the rest were still in the air. Robert yelled "Shoot the damn copter!" Justin aimed up and fired, hitting the blades and taking it out. The helicopter made an odd whistle as it tilted to the side. The rest of the group landed. The water out to the side of the helicopter rushed along the grassy banks of the river. The chopper came down with a large splash and fiery explosion.

Kerrie ran over to Justin. "What the hell was that!?" She asked.

"Easy Kerrie," he explained calmly, "now they think we're dead, they might decrease security." Said Justin.

Jon looked ahead of them, "Well I think it's safe to say we don't have a long walk." He pointed to the small barb wire fence almost buried by weeds. He walked over to the sign, American Weather Station KEEP OUT. "Weather Station, yeah, right."

Kerrie looked at the fence and then at Jon, "I bet I can jump over that…" She said.

"Twenty bucks says you can't!" He said.

"You're on." She said.

Jon smiled, "After you're done I think I'll guess you're _real_ hair color." Said Jon joking. Kerrie just looked at the fence.

It had to be ten feet easy. She backed up and ran at the fence. Jon smiled _she can't make it!_

Shannon shot Kerrie a quick glance, with a smirk on her face.

Kerrie launcher herself up into a flip and up over the top of the high fence. She landed on the other side in a weed patch, and put her arms out like a gymnast. Jon stared in awe, "How did you?" He asked but could not finish. 

Kerrie pointed a finger at the group, and held it there for a while. Then she lifted her finger ever so slowly and lifted all at once over the fence top, setting them down lightly. She smiled at Jon, "I have psychic powers, they come in handy" She bragged. 

Robert looked at Kerrie could you get me back to the other side of the fence so I can go get the other helicopter." She snapped her fingers and he floated up and back over the top of the fence.

Shannon checked her gun, it wasn't loaded yet, but most of the time Justin and John raced to take a shot at the enemy. She could wait until a real problem arose to fire at it.

At the front of the line was Sandi, she would have to brake them into the main complex. She would have to have Beth's support. They would use to palm computer to break the door code. It was one of those card key doors.

As they rounded the corner they saw that the door was wide open. Everyone stopped, save Sandi. She stepped up to the door looking at it, someone had crushed the whole structure of the door. Smashing the frame of the steel door as if it was a card board box.

PJ came forward and put his arm around Sandi, "Damn, what the hell did this." Asked PJ.

John looked at the crushed door wide eyed, "I haven't seen a mess that big since my son put that pie plate in the microwave." John said stunned at the damage.

A loud noise like something stomping on the roof of the complex. But the entire building sloped back into the ground. All of the Turks got their guns at ready. Jon looked at Rebecca, "I don't like the sound of that!" He said.

"Me either." Said Rebecca. She held her gun steady.

Suddenly a large creature was standing on the roof, and against the dies light it appeared normal. But it's size was extraordinary, it had to be ten feet tall. It was bald and wore a Trench coat.

The creature jumped down and landed in front of the Turks. The ground buckled beneath his large feet.

Jon aimed his gun up into the creature pale white face. Trying to pick out the red eyes with the M16. "Damn, it's Shaq on steroids." He pulled back on the trigger letting out a spray of automatic gunfire into the face of the creature. The bullets bounced right off.

The creature took one long and tedious step, he was moving real slow but the bullets had no effect. Kerrie aimed her gun and fired too. Justin took a fragmentation grenade and threw it at the beast. 

One of the things gigantic hands took hold of the grenade right out of the air. It held the small oval shape in it's hands. The explosion could be heard, but not seen. All of the Turks stopped firing and watched in amazement as the thingopened its hands and let out smoke and small pieces of shrapnel from the grenade.

"Oh my shit ass damn, them be reasons to run!" Said John as he grabbed Beth. Sandi darted around the beast and Kerrie and Shannon headed in behind them. Justin PJ and Jon held off the monster,or tried to anyway. They ended up darting around the creature and following the others through the door. Beth pressed some buttons on the door real fast.Another thicker door came from the wall on either sides of the opening.

Rebecca sighed, "Good thing there's blast doors here." She said.

Jon grabbed her, "But judging from those other doors they won't hold him for long,! SO we better move!" He yelled dragging her.

Bond had lied, the fruity English Bastard had sent them walking into a huge storing where house Umbrella kept it's machinery. But there were some interesting things stored there.

"Damn it!" Kate screamed as she looked around the store room. "That idiot Bond lead us here! I can't believe he lied." Said Kate.

Debra looked at Kate, "Maybe he was trying to keep us safe."

Kyle screamed, "We aren't babies!"

Richard stayed calm, "Kyle and Kate are right, I don't like be led on."

Kate turned around holding he gun and waving it in the opposite direction than the others were headed. "Let's head back, there's not action back here.

As Kate headed back the other way, a loud screech filled the room and some warm liquid fell in Kate's hair. She froze dead in her tracks. The group kept walking and Richard stopped, "What's wrong Kate." He asked, he just stood there. "What, was that."

Kate turned her head upwards andgasped in startled surprise. She stumbled backwards, her eyes wide with fright. A huge black Licker dropped from the ceiling landing on all fours. The black mucus coated skin gleaming against the light of the over head lamp. It lifted it's long sharp claws so that they were parallel to the ground. The long Barb like tongue hung out of it's mouth. The muscular legs were bent back and the monstrous creature lunged forward at Kate.

Just as the thing was about to reach Kate, Richard jumped in front of her to shield her with his body. Kate was too terrified to move or even notice. In the blink of an eye it was over. The Licker's arm swung and the result was a horrendous crack. Richard's head twisted backwards and blood streamed down his cheek, his face gashed wide open. There was no scream, nor grunt.

Richard's body fell to the floor, lifeless and sprouting blood. Kate dropped to her knees next to his body. The rest of the group had not had time to respond. To the attacker. From across the room came a loud gun shot. The monster fell dead right next to the body of Richard.

A man jumped from a stack of boxes in the corner, he was in the dark. Kate looked from her spot on the ground at the man, her eyes full of tears. "You, you did this!" She yelled on the brink of a brake down.

The man smiled, "I just saved you, and you better just get out while you can, that's what I'm doing." He said

Kyle looked at the guy, "Who are you.?" He asked.

Kate was angry as she said, "Can't you tell? He acts sincere but look at the smile. That's Adam Glasgow!" She said.

Adam kept his gun aimed up, "I am departurefrom Umbrella!" He said

Kate aimed her gun at him, her eyes still filled with tears. As her gun reached him her eye's gleamed brown. "I'll kill you for this, this is your complex!" She yelled.

Adam's face was straight. "You can't kill me, I'm already dead. I lost Kerrie, my friends, and my humanity." He slapped the wall breaking a hole right through the bricks of the wall. "This body is not even _REAL_!!" He showed his hand to them blood gushing out of it. "I can't feel pain…thanks to the A-Virus!" He turned and walked off past Kate throwing his gun down in front of her feet. He kept going and reached the end of the building. He crouched and jumped through a window up in the top of the building. Kate stood there her gun trained on the window. 

She let the gun fell from her hands and she fell back to her knees, her body trembling. The rest of the group stood there.Prentiss and Debra ran to her side, but she waved them off. She stood back up and tried to regain her composure. She sucked up the tears and stood for a second. She then said. "There's a hole that leads into an underground ocean chamber, lets…." She pause smoothing back Richards hair. "…let's give him a sea burial." She said.

"What the fuck was that ugly thing." PJ said gasping for air after they ran about one hundred meters into the complex.

Beth held up her palm computer up looking at the picture on the screen. "It says here that it was an X324, dubbed Mr. X by the Scientist. A powerful creature on a search and destroy mission." She informed them.

"Searching for what," asked Kerrie with her hand on her chest as she breathe heavily. Justin rubbed her back and held her back up.

"Probably us." Suggested Justin.

Shannon looked at the grenade sagging at her side, "That damn thing didn't seem to be phased by the fragmentation grenade!" She said.

Sandi looked around, "He has to be the most powerful thing we've met.!" She said.

John looked around, "Well I am not sticking around here we better keep moving!" Said John loudly as he hefted his gun up to his shoulder.

Jon looked at him with a grin,"Maybe we should call the Ghost Busters to help us!"

Rebecca shifted to the side, "We should move!" She said.

Kerrie gave the follow me motion and the group worked in behind her. She moved slowly down the halls with the group in tow.

Justin looked up ahead, Kerrie stepped out around the corner, Justin grabbed her and pulled her back. "Our gun toting Zombie pals are down there!" He said.

Kerrie smiled, "Thank you…I could have been killed!" She said breathing a sigh of relief. Justin kissed her on the neck.

Prentiss and Jon stepped up to the edge of the hall, "We can take these Zombie freaks!" Said Prentiss.

Jon smiled, "Yeah baby!" Jon raised the M16 along with Prentiss. Kerrie put out her Beretta. Shannon aimed the M16 she held and, Justin and John put up the two Desert Eagles they held.

The group stepped into the long hall, firing with a stream off automatic fire. The zombie's turned, one of them already falling from the bullets. The other five fired back. Jon turned to Rebecca, "They aren't like the one's at the Cove!" He said.

"Yeah, they think without the collective aspect, so they are easier to make smarter." Said Rebecca in reply, her gun blazing.

Shannon loosed a clip onto the floor, and reloaded the gun, after the click she fired once more. The rain of bullets burying themselves deep in the zombies. The last one fell to a bullet from Sandi. "Good one Sandi!" Said Shannon with a smile.

"Thanks Shannon!" Said Sandi giving her a wink.

"You're welcome," said Shannon. One of the zombies was getting back up, she gave it one good shot to the head..

The group lay in the hall for a second , they hadn't had time to rest. Prentiss rolled over on his back next to Sandi, "Was it good for you too?" He asked her. She let out a small giggle.

"Oh PJ…."She said. Suddenly a loud BAM came from above. Sandi looked, "_Something_ landed on the roof!" She said.

Kerrie trained her gun at the spot from which the sound head came, her hands slightly shaking. She stood there for a second, just watching the spot. The rest of the group trained their weapons too. 

A thunderous crash showed the roof broken through and the brick fragments falling to the floor. A huge white fist was poking through the ceiling. The whole body fell through the ceiling, the ten foot tall figure stood in front of the small band. 

Justin opened fire, "Tall, white and ugly's back!" He said aiming at the face and shooting three bullets into the thing's head.

Jon fired too, "Wow! All three of them!" He said. He took a shoot, "That's gonna leave a mark!" 

Shannon lifted the M16, "That's it!" She exclaimed. "A scratch!" Shannon aimed the M16 into the things stomach and fired, slowly making a straight line across the stomach. The Trench Coat tore and black blood spilled out.. She made a line across the stomach. The creature fell to the floor with blood spilling from it.

"Good call!" Said Kerrie with a big smile.

John watched it for a while, "Damn, the blood is clotting!" He looked around shouldering his gun, "We better move." He said.

The group moved down the hall. Shannon and Kerrie in the lead, Justin, Jon, Prentiss, and John brining up the back with guns drawn. They could see the terrible Mr. X get back on his knees and then start for his feet as they rounded the next corner. 

John yelled back to the middle section of the group, "Hit the blast doors!" He yelled.

Beth hit the button and the door closed. She looked down at her feet in shame, "It doesn't matter, he'll still catch up…"

Michael Elledge sat in cock pit of the Highwind, he was glad he didn't go, he was glad he wasn't around Richard. The man had basically stolen Kate from him, Michael loved Kate, with all his heart.

But then came Richard, his innocent flirting…Michael should have asked her when he first felt that way, but she was his best friend.

He had lost her, Richard was perfect for her,_ but your more perfect!_

No the only way he could get her back is if Richard died, and he didn't hate the guy that much. He really didn't hate anyone that much. And it really wasn't his fault he didn't go, it was an accident.

_Who are you kidding! You love her…even her mom knows it…you know too, so stop lying to yourself!_

Then a tall dark skinned man walked in, Michael looked up, "Hey Robert!" 

"Hey Michael, you look down…" Said Robert.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, how did it look when you dropped the others off." Asked Michael trying to change the subject.

"It looked hopeful, there didn't seem to be guards, so I'm sure they are making out fine." He said.

Michael looked at him, "I hate your word choice!" He getting up and walking out.

# The Turks: Zombie Case

# Book Two: Recoil

**Chapter 3: A new love**

** **

**Underwater Umbrella plant**

**Monday May 2nd, 2018**

**9:17 PM EST**

Saul Pontifes sat in the plane as he pulled on the duffle bag under the seat. He sat the bag up on the chair next to him, looking at the red clothe seats and the people around him. He was the Turk Captain of the newest Turk group. 

And he had a hard job, and was often wondering how most of the members of the new team had even got to where they are. Some of them were annoying, and others were just down right stupid. 

Obliviously he had his work cut out for him on this mission.

"Saul! When do we go in?" Asked a small whiny voice from behind the seat row he was in.

_Calvin Smiley, does he ever shut up?!_ "We go in when I say, okay!" Said Saul with a rude tone. 

Another voice came from the back, on the same row as the last. "Saul, you're just mad because once we get in you won't be in charge!" Said the voice.

_It's Brandon Bogan, the only one who has hated me from the start of this._ "What is it now?!" 

"I mean the fact that you'll be under Kerrie's command after we get there, she won't give a newbie that much power!" Said Wesley, one of the other new Turks. 

The last of the new Turks walked down from the front of the plane, he had light brown hair and wore a big pair of glasses. "If we don't run into them, they can't order us around!" Said Robert Farnie, the last Turk in the group.

Saul stood up, his black hair swaying as he shot up from the seat of his chair. "Let's go!" He said.

They all filed out of the small plane, drawing their Berettas from their sides as they went. They found that the door into the complex was torn and mangled, as if it had been repeatedly hit with grenades or a rocket launcher. Saul thought to himself, _That damn Kerrie, she needs to control her team better, they just fly around blowing shit up!_

"Well! Are we going to go in or not?" Asked Brandon cockily.

Saul ignored him and walked into the door. The metal floor was shiny as new, as if there hadn't been an explosion at all. _Maybe they rammed it._ He thought as he continued to walk down the hall.

Wesley's voice could be heard saying, "Hey look over here!" As he pointed at a large boot print dent in the floor. It had to be like a size thirty if there was such a thing. But still Saul was not surprised by the foot prints or their size for that matter. He just kind of stared at it.

"What could have made it?" He asked.

"No creature that Umbrella has that we know of had feet that big, unless it's a mutated Bandit Snatcher, but they don't wear boots." Said Robert.

"We need to get on with this, Saul." Said Brandon. Saul just turned and lead his team down the hall in a quick paced fashion.

Kate had all but pulled herself back together, she really loved him, her first true love and she seemed not to have even experienced it to the fullest, just because of her stupidity. And because of Umbrella.

She was quit angry and knew it, her face was red and she was walking with both of her guns drawn and down at her sides. Her brow was wrinkled and she had an angered air about her.

Debra, Prentiss , and Kyle were hanging back away from her. They didn't want to push her over the edge. She was very close to jumping on her own. And to make matters worst they had heard some odd noises out to the East side of the complex, gunfire and grenades. Which aren't the sounds you want to hear all the time.

It could mean the Turks are there to save their kids from the danger, or it could mean that Umbrella has come to stop them and shut the complex down. Either way, what ever they were shooting was way to strong to take just a few bullets. And if a grenade had to be used, which none of them had, they would not be able to shoot it down.

And on top of the gunfire there had been the sound of a plane flying into the east side, but that had come after the gunfire, so that might mean that there parents are there and so is Umbrella, which would not be that bad, but still the Turks without Umbrella was the target of their eyes.

Debra grabbed her nose abruptly, "Damn!" She screamed, her eyes wide with as she held her nose. "Do you smell that?!" She asked.

Kate stopped and looked back, "Yeah." She said pushing down on her nose with the silver Desert Eagle. "It smells like…" 

She was cut shot by Prentiss, "Shit!" He screamed. "Those blood sucking zombie bastards are back!" He said. As they all heard a loud growl.

Kyle's gun rose to the fire position, "What the fuck was that.?"

Prentiss popped a new clip in the M16, "The Pillsbury Dough Boy, Pupu ." He said dully.

Kate shouldered the M16, "Blood circle, back to back people," she ordered.

The group stood three feet apart and face outward to form a circle to keep out the monster they had heard..

As they stood sweating from pressure the breath heavily, chests heaving and mouths open. They stood for a few minutes, looking back at one another every few moments. Not one a sound, and they started to move.

Then Debra froze, "Cracks," she whispered. She turned her head upward, and she and the whole group dived to the floor. The ceiling crumbled and a huge monster dropped from the ceiling. It had no head and a large torso. There was an eye in the middle of the torso. The skin looked diseased, with boils and crackling red veins. It had two arms each like a Bandit Snatchers. 

The eye was yellow and below it was a long teeth filled mouth. A long barb like tongue, much like a Lickers hung out. The thing stood between the four of them. They were separated. In one of the things hands was a ripped Trench Coat, much like Adam's. The thing threw the coat.

"It killed Adam." Said Kyle rolling over. 

"And now, it's gon kill us." Said Prentiss.

Debra looked at Kate, "What can we do?" Asked Debra.

Kate reached for her gun. "I don't know!"

"I do," started Prentiss. "Bend over and kiss your ass good bye." 

The group had heard the air plane fly over and prayed to God it was one of their own, and Kerrie had told them if it wasn't they'd have to be ready. But the group was growing weary of being run through the ringer by the fiendish Mr. X.

And now they had run into more gun toting zombies. Around the corner they had walked out and had been spotted by the ugly creatures, and even fired at. Justin aimed the M16 at the monsters, and fired but the zombies backed around the corner and took cover there.

Sandi hung back to reload her gun, "Those things are smarter than ever!" She said.

Shannon looked at her gun, and checked the chamber, "I think it's jammed, I'll hang back and fix it." She said

Jon smiled, "And still just as scary." He said.

"Okay, Shan." Said Kerrie.

PJ loosed a flurry of bullets on the monsters, but no head shots were made, "Damn." He said.

There was a loud shriek from somewhere far off, and then a new lower shriek. A big red Licker jumped out from around the corner, it's body glistened with muscles and it's tongue lashed.

Jon yelled out, "What the fuck is that." 

The creature slammed it's claws into some of the zombies knocking them out, the rest were cut down by the furious tongue. The Licker plowed into the middle of the hall, and then jumped onto the side wall, it began to crawl straight towards the Turks. John made a shot for the head, but the Licker had made itself a hard target by getting close to the wall while it was crying.

John shouted out in anger, "Little bitch!"

Beth took aim with her Beretta, she fired hitting the soft flabby exposed brain. "Oh yeah!" She exclaimed.

The Licker rolled off the wall falling dead. "Grrrrraaaaaaagggghhhhhh!" It shrieked.

The Turks drew their guns back, looking from side to side. Then from the silence of the hall they heard a shriek like the one they had heard first. It wasn't a Licker, it had to be another monster.

"That is not a Licker," PJ said.

Sandi looked around, "I don't know of a monster that can do that."

Beth pulled up the palm computer, "It says here from the sound analyzer that there once was a monster who had been transformed from William Birkin, but it was killed by Claire. So it must be a newbie." She said.

"That's great," Justin snorted. "That's what we need a 'newbie'." 

Kerrie pushed her bangs back, and looked around, "For this to be a data storage facility there is a hell of a lot more things than data running around here!" Said Kerrie, her face looking somewhat annoyed, and something else like fatigue.

Justin let the gun hang from the strap and walked over to her, pushing back her redhair and putting his hand on her forehead, he then put his cheek against her forehead. "You feel warm sweetie." Said Justin concerned.

She yanked away with a dazed look on her face. "I'm fine, just don't worry." She said facing away from him.

Justin looked down, _I hope you're right._

Then there was a loud, Ka-Wham. The door at the end of the hall they had just come through burst out. Mr. X stood there with his fist through the door. He stomped into the room. His eye's glowing red. 

Justin put his arm around Kerrie , "Let's move it babe." The group hurried down the hall as Mr. X began to knock the walls in and break what he could down, he had to be stopped.

"Shut up will you!" Shouted Saul at Brandon as they walked down the hall. Saul was becoming angry with the rest of the group. Wesley was talking in the third person again. Robert didn't want to follow orders. And Brandon wanted to be an ass.

"You gonna walk us in circles all damn day, or will we see some real action?" Asked Brandon.

"Look I think we should take it nice and slow, unless we want to have Kerrie and her stupid ass friends bossing us around!" Saul yelled.

"Whatever!" Wesley said.

Robert looked at the whole group, "We were sent to rescue survivors, not shot zombies."

"Then why do we have the fucking guns??" Asked Brandon rudely.

"For protection." Said Robert.

Just as Robert finished a girl stepped out of the shadows of the corner, her hair was a light brown and she wore a pair of shorts and a tank top. She held a magnum in her right hand and her left hung down at her side. She looked nervous with the gun, but that didn't stop them from gawking. She had a perfect body and the most gorgeous eyes. Her gun was still aimed at them as she said, "Who are you, what do you want?" She asked demanding.

"We're the Turks, and we've come to rescue survivors. "Said Calvin.

She cocked the magnum, her face full of determination, "I don't need rescuing." She said turning her nose upward. Determined as she was, she still seemed to be frighten, and she could not be much older than 20, from the look of her face and body. She had on well applied make up and looked as if she lived in the complex.

Saul stepped forward dropping his gun to the floor, "We just want to help you ma'am," he said.

She looked at them with a weary eye, the gun still at ready, "I don't need help from the likes of you, I've lived here a while. My dad is a researcher, he was forced to stay or they would kill me, but when they killed him last week I decided to make my last escape." She said. Suddenly her fright was gone, as if she had reassured herself.

Suddenly a huge red hand hit Robert. He fell to the floor, his head sliced near the cheek. Saul and Brandon turned to see what had caused it, a tall muscular creature stood in the hall. It's body was red and green, and it only had one arm. The arm must have stretched to hit Robert. 

The girl stepped back and aimed her gun, "Bandit Snatcher!" She yelled, her face filled with fright. Her gun jumped as she fired the first time, and the second.

Saul and his group returned fire at the beast, but Robert was just getting up. His face covered in sweat. The girl rushed to his side, "Are you okay?" She asked, putting the gun at her side.

He nodded, she smiled, "My names Tonya Page," she said.

He struggled to say it, "Robert Farnie, miss."

She lifted his head into her lap, as she sat on her knees, "It's okay you'll be…" she froze. Robert stared at her, as if to ask what was wrong. She brought her hand around to look at it, and her mouth was open in concern. A clear substance was all in her hand, she quickly wiped them on her pants. "It's okay it'll be okay." She said hurriedly. 

She looked up to see that The Bandit Snatcher had retreated. The rest of the group came over to check on their comrade. She looked at them and quietly whispered, "He has a concussion, it's major!" Tonya said with a look of fright.

Wesley looked at her, "He is our field medic, we can't do shit to help.!" He said.

Tonya got to her feet, walking away from the group, and over to the wall by herself, "Some friends you are…you won't even help one of your own."

Brandon looked at Tonya, his voice sharp and short. "We aren't friends lady!" He said.

Saul looked at her, "It's best we let him die in peace." Saul voiced. 

Calvin looked around, "There's no peace here! Don't you see we'll all die!" He shouted. 

Brandon pushed him onto his back knocking the wind out of him, as Calvin looked up her could see the barrel of a nine millimeter Beretta aimed in his face, the glistening silver shining off the lights over head. Brandon's arm was stretched out in the locked position, and the gun was ready to fire. "Get a hold of your of yourself, or I'll kill you."

"Cut it out, all of you!!" Tonya yelled at them aiming the gun around. They all stopped looking at her with wide eyes. She pointed to Robert, "Your friend is dead!" She screamed.

BAM!!

BAM!!

The loud gunshots rang out as the group fired. The monster looked as if it was had a plan in it's twisted mind. It stood there separating the group from each other, growling freakishly. The big eye glistened as the foursome backed away from the monster.

Prentiss and Kyle took the front, blocking the girls with their own two bodies. All four of them fired. But the red _thing_ kept coming, it's arms reaching out towards Kate and Debra. The two girls fired the M16s into the face of the monster. There was no effect. 

The thing growledand swung its arm, hitting Kate in the chest and knocking her back into the wall. Her body fell limp on the floor. Kyle fired while trying to look at Kerrie, "Are you okay?"

No answer. Kate just lay on the floor, seemingly passed out. The huge creature lashed out further more, its arms hitting the wall and knocking some chunks free. It turned and started to head for Kate. "No stop!" yelled out Kyle.

Debra aimed for the high part of the body, trying to get a shot at the eye. She fired, the gun jumping in her hands. And there was a splat of blood from the eye and the thing screeched madly, and darted off.

The group ran over to Kate, who had just started to come to. He head lifted off the ground and she looked around. "Awhhh," she moaned. "My head hurts." She said.

Debra and Prentiss ran to her side, with Kyle behind, "Don't stand he said." Kate tried to despite his words.

Kate still got her feet, "I'm fine," she said weakly.

Kyle walked back to the spot where the hall curved and the monster had gone. He saw no trace of the thing. He turned back and said, "It's probably blinded now."

Kate looked at him, "I doubt it." She said. Her face was red and she was sweating real hard, her eyelids drooping.

Prentiss looked at Kate, "Do we follow it?" He asked. Kate nodded.

"Yes," she said, but this hall circles around so we better go the other way, she said. Kate turned back towards the other direction legs feeling heavy, and her head heavier than her legs and her body sore from the fall.

Debra and Prentiss decided to stay close to her, and Kyle would be out front with the M16. It would be a long and dangerous walk for all of them.

The entire hall exploded into crumbs as Mr. Xswung his arms wildly, destroying it around them. They ran, hoping…praying that the door would not be blocked before they all made it through. Justin raised the gun and fired at the door. He shot it to splinters as fast as he could to make sure they would not have to waist time opening it.

Beth and Kerrie dived through the door. And Justin PJ and John followed, just as they made it Beth hit the blast door CLOSE button and the door slammed down. PJ looked at them all as Mr. X could be heard coming. "We gonna die," he said with a straight face.

"We will not die!" Kerrie said her eyes full of tears. Her voice was unstable as she sobbed and cried. "We _can't_ die, the kids need us...the world needs us!" She said. Kerrie let the gun hang at her side.

Justin took her in his arms, "We'll be fine, and so will the kids and the world!" 

Shannon shifted uneasily, her eyes looking around, "But to do that Kerrie we have to get out of this hall, and you are our leader!" She said. "You can do it, " said Shannon smiling.

Kerrie looked at her, "No you can," Kerrie said suddenly. "I want you to lead, I'm in no condition to lead." Kerrie said.

Shannon was surprised, "So your giving me command...of the Turks!" She said.

Kerrie cracked a smile, "Yes."

Sandi looked at the door, "Ahem...blood thirsty monster." She said as Mr. X hit the door.

Justin took Kerrie's hand and hauled her back to her the middle of the hall. PJ checked the clip in his gun. Shannon and Sandi got in the lead and John reached in his pack on his back, pulling out a hat and slipping a base ball cap on backwards. Beth patted her hair down and kissed her gun.

The group made off down the hall quickly, towards the open end where it seemed to split off into a circle, there was a door on the side of the hall. Rebecca and Jon looked at the door, "Shannon should we go through there?" She asked.

Jon looked up, I'll go alone, you really don't need me." He said.

Shannon looked at him, "Sure if you'd like but take...Rebecca with you."

PJ smiled slightly, "Tell us how you...uhm...make out." He said.

Jon looked at him as he opened the door, "Funny." Said Jon as he held the door for Rebecca.

The two walked through the door alone, into the dark unknown. And the door shut.

PJ slammed his face against it, "Ah...oh, it's so big!" He said in a mock girl voice.

Sandi grabbed him up and they continued down the hall. "I don't believe you." He r voice was stern and hard, "They are in love and you tease them!" She yelled.

"Sorry," PJ whined.

Shannon looked at the couple and giggled, she turned her attention back to the hall. She looked back at the group, "We better move out, I don't like it when Mr. X stops making noise, he's gone another way or something, and we better go." Said Shannon.

"Okay, we'll move." Said Justin.

The group ran to the end of the hall and without hesitation they made a right turn and ran down the hall. It curved in the center to most likely end at the same point and the other side. 

The hall was void of all items and other things, so it was easy to see that Umbrella wasn't done decorating. Beth seemed uneasy, eyes wondering and trying not to think about it.

"It's too damn quite!" Said Beth looking from side to side. John wrapped his arm around her.

"It'll be fine," John comforted her, patting her back. He kissed her on the neck.

Then there was a moan, and a rustling sound. The group sped their pace to meet up with a naked man in the hall. He was balled up and laying, but her did not seem to be a zombie, since they don't breath.

He had blond hair and was pretty skinny. PJ and John looked at Shannon, "We'll check the body Shannon." Said John. The two ran over to the body and rolled it over.

"Damn it's small,"were PJ's first words. But John tried not to look. 

He was too stunned by the face, "Holy shit," said John. "It's...Adam!" He said. The rest of the group huddled around crumpled body.

Kerrie looked at the face, the eyes were closed and the face was pale, she looked back at Beth, "Is he dead?" She asked. Kerrie could see the look of hate in Beth's face.

Justin pulled out his nine millimeter Beretta, "He better hope he's dead!" Justin said. "Cause if he's not it can be easily arranged,."

Beth held the little pocket computer, "He's not dead, but he's in deep hibernation." She looked at the puncture wound on his forehead. "Looks like he was jabbed by a small object right here, he's probably infected." She took out a blood sampling tool, and dipped the small strip in Adams blood. She inserted it in front of the computers eye, and got no trace of the virus in the blood, except what they knew he already had.

Shannon looked at him, "Will he be fine?" Asked Shannon, not really seeming concerned for the man that had tried to kill her and her friends several times. Beth nodded yes, and Shannon turned back to the group, "Let's leave him here." Said Shannon.

The group walked off leaving Adam on the ground, the blood had clotted and he appeared to be getting better.

They headed around the curve and soon came to an opening. There was another curved hall going back around to meet the one they had just come in. It was a big circle.

"So it was damn circle," PJ cursed. "A big ass circle!"

Kerrie looked around, and then back at Shannon, "What next, Captain?" Kerrie asked. 

"We head to the labs, which according to this sign, are this way." Said Shannon.

Rebecca and Jon stood in the dark of the cold room, it was like a light less meat locker. The room could have been of any size, they couldn't tell. But they could guess it was one of the few places where the actual Virus was kept.

They couldn't tell by sight, or sound, just smell. The room smelled sterile, almost like a hospital, where things are disinfected hundreds of times a day. 

A beam of light cut through the darkness of the room, the beam was emitting from Jon's hand. He was lucky he had remembered his little flash light. From what the light hit in front of him he could see there was some small test tubes around and a couple of other scientific devices. 

He turned to Rebecca, "Lets take it easy and keep our hands off every thing." He said. 

Rebecca nodded with a straight look on her face, and then they pressed on through the dark and into them idle of the room. There was a door at the other side, and the room wasn't big.

But in her mind she dearly hoped the kids had not dared to venture this way. They could contract the virus and that would be _the end._

Then from behind them there was a loud door opening, they both twirled, guns at ready. "Shannon, Kerrie." Rebecca shouted. 

No answer.

Jon shone the light at the door. There were the kids standing right there by the door. 

Rebecca ran to them, "Oh my God, I 'm so glad you're all fine!" She shouted.

Kate smiled and said, Thank you but, there's been a terrible thing..." Kate looked at her feet sadly. "A death." She said. 

Rebecca suddenly noticed who was missing, she looked at Kate, who was now too sad to speak. She heard Debra say it, "Richard...a Licker got him, he didn't stand a chance, he was saving Kate." 

Kate broke down on her knees when she heard that. The rest of the group tried to comfort her. Kyle looked around, "We also ran into our old pal Adam. He ran off after saying a few words. There was a monster too, bigger than anything I've ever seen..."

Jon took up, "He had a nice Trench Coat right, Mr. X..." 

Prentiss cut him off, "He had no coat, he was huge and red and had one big eye, and I don't think we killed the big asshole!" Prentiss said.

"He ran off," stated Kyle.

Rebecca was patting Kate on the back as the girl wept all of her sadness out. "We should head out from the way away from where we came in, Mr. X will have a hell of a time finding us."Said Rebecca.

Tonya was covered in blood, her shirt her entire outfit was drenched, she had held a man in his last moments of life. And what was worst, was the fact that he could have been saved, that he could have been treated quickly if they had wanted to.

She stood to her feet and looked down at the body, she watched as the remaining team members stood around arguing. She looked at them, and then drew her magnum out from her side, she cocked the gun and walked over to Brandon. "Drop your gun," she said.

Brandon held the gun steady on Calvin and didn't say a word, "Why should I, this whole place is crazy, all of you are."He looked back at her.

Tears filled her eyes, but she didn't say a word, as he stared he lowered the gun, his hands still locked around the handle. Just as the gun got below the neck of Calvin, she moved quickly and kicked it upwards. The gun flew into the air and she caught it. Her brown hair swished as she brought her hand down on the back of his neck as he bent over to retrieve the gun.

He fell flat on his face and rolled over, Tonya put her foot on his neck. "I told you! I don't need help." Said Tonya with a sly smile and both guns in her hands.

Saul and Calvin jumped on her and pushed her to the ground, Saul yelled out as he forced her to the ground, "We'll kill you Umbrella spy!" He yelled. She kicked him in the face, but all the movement caused her to lose the guns.

Her arm was twisted under the weight of both of the men. She screamed out, "AHHHH!" she screamed out in extreme agony. Calvin aimed his Beretta at Tonya to fire, and...WHAP!

The butt of an M16 hit him in the back of the head, knocking him onto the floor above her as she was sprawled out across the floor. Saul was hauled up by the back of his neck and flung across the room into the wall. The M16 was aimed and BAM!

The bullets blazed right threw Saul's skull. Brain matter spilt all over the wall and the floor, as did blood. The lone zombie turned his rage on Wesley, who had tried to stay back, the creature moved slowly at the last standing Turk. 

Tonya had to stop it, she slung her body up and jumped to her feet quickly, her boots making a loud clap sound as they hit the floor. She ran in behind the zombie, and twisted the head of the zombie, expecting the neck to break. 

Instead the entire head came off, blood splattering from the neck to add to the blood already on her shirt. She stepped back quickly and dropped the head on the floor, the zombie's body moved for a few seconds more in the same straight path and fell to its knees and from there flat on its face.

Wesley had no time to think, he could hear more of the m coming, He pulled Tonya and Brandon out behind him, the three darted off down the hall. As they got deeper in they could see the hall was gone, smoke from the crumbling of bricks clouded the way.

Wesley made a quick left turn and they ran into a short long side hall. Tonya shot a glance back at the other end of the hall. There was five zombies firing and running at them. The M16s blazed as the zombies chased after the group. Brandon reached the door first, he used his body to knock it in.

The door flew open and slammed against the wall. Just as Tonya dove through the door, Wesley hit the BLAST DOOR button. The big metal door slammed down, and as it did a rain of bullets could be heard hitting the big steel door.

It was then that they happened to glance upwards into the corner, and spot the Black Licker, that was facing down on them. The thing launched itself from the corner with outrageous speed and flew towards them, the three remaining people of the group stood their racing to draw their guns.

The warehouse was not the best smelling place in the world. And the fact that there were some untrained zombies running around in the room. There was a really large group crouching in a huddle in the middle. They were eating something, eating some_one_.

Kerrie stepped into the middle of the isle, Justin wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back in, "Be careful baby," he said.

Kerrie looked back at him, "Whatever you say."She said.

Beth held the palm computer, aiming it at the body the zombies were eating off of. She was waiting to make sure they did not have a match for the person, the computer beeped and Beth could not believe her eyes. "Oh shit!" She said. "That body, it's...Richard Shin Ra!" She said.

"What!" yelled Sandi. "That can't be!" 

"Could those zombies be the rest of the kids?" Said PJ.

Kerrie's mind filled with fear, _Don't even say that, PJ._

Shannon looked at them all, "Come on, think positive guys!" She said.

"No," started John, "Think fast." He pointed to the zombies now headed their way. "Here comes the rat pack." Said John

Justin aimed his Beretta and fired, he hit the first one in the head, knocking it to the ground. The second two came just as easy to him. "They don't call me the sharp shooter for nothing!" He said.

The Turks ran past the body and saw that there was more zombies on the way from the side hall, these had guns and were coming at a good amount of speed. The group charged through the door to the lab and there was no blast door, Shannon panicked, all of them did after that, she looked around the lab, "We have to find something to stop them." 

Justin and Kerrie were in the middle of the room looking at some kind of weapon in a glass case, _Molecular De-Scrambler._ He shot the glass out and lifted the gun.

He yelled out to Shannon, "Look out!!" He aimed the gun prototype out the door, just as the whole group of zombies were out in the open he fired. The beam scattered and hit them all, the second it made contact they exploded. 

Blood and body fluids splashed everywhere, flooding the group and hitting the walls, PJ looked surprised, "What is that thing?" He asked.

Kerrie smiled, "Molecular De-Scrambler."

John looked at them, "What's it do?" He asked.

Justin patted the gun, "Blow shit up!" He smiled.

Shannon listened real closely and then she heard a far off siren, "The alarm!" She said. "Let's move."

The group ran down and out the door to the left. Justin still hefted the MDS in his hand, he liked the new "toy". Kerrie was now holding his M16 and hers. Shannon had put away the heavy fire power and was now using the Beretta as her primary weapon. PJ and John ran holding the M16s. Beth aimed the computer around the room trying to see what she could find. 

The hall turned right ahead of them and they didn't waist time getting there. They slid into the hall quit quickly and made a sharp turn. Justin and PJ leading the way. There was a door at the end of the hall and the door appeared to be vibrating. 

Then the entire door burst into splinters, pieces of it were everywhere. A black Licker came flying out with a person in front of him. It was a beautiful young girl. She had a gun but just dropped it when she was knocked down.

Shannon aimed the gun and fired, hitting the monster right in the brain. Justin put his hand on her shoulder, "Please next time, lets use the Molecular De-Scrambler, it's a big splash!" He said.

Shannon lowered her gun. Sandi ran over to check on the girl, just then two more people emerged from the door, they were in Turk uniforms. The way they came out was as if they had been scared out of their wits.

Kerrie looked at them, "You must be the new Turks." She said.

One of them looked at her, "You must be Kerrie, I'm Brandon and this is Wesley, we're the Turks."

Kerrie smiled, "No honey, we're the Turks, " said Kerrie.

Beth looked up from her small computer, "Hey, I'm getting something, it's oh no." Just then a large fist shot through the side wall. The pale fist was from a creature some of the Turks knew too well.

Kerrie pulled out a grenade and threw it through the hole in the wall, thinking it might slow down the creature. She looked at the rest of the group and they all ran. The hall exploded as the grenade went off. Justin rolled and aimed the MDS back towards the hole.

Mr. X emerged, his coat was gone and he just had on armor covering the part between his legs. The rest of his pale body was exposed. Justin made sue his aim was good and then he fired.

Rebecca and Jon had chosen a great path to take the kids down! They had only seen one lone Zombie the entire time they were there. They had now entered the back side hall the was suppose to lead into the back of the lab.

Kate had put her gun away and was now running and playing in the hall. She ran until she got up a good speed, then she jumped off the ground up into the air did a mid-air roll and landed and ended with a cartwheel.

Jon clapped as she walked back to them, "Oh that's great, you can flip!" he said. Rebecca grabbed the back of his neck and squeezed it to shut him up.

Debra smiled, "You always were a show off!" She said.

Prentiss laughed at the light hearted comment. "I guess she learned from the best...her dad!" He said with a smile.

Jon looked at Prentiss, "I guess you think you're so funny!" He said.

Kyle looked up to the end of the hall, the whole thing was clear. He lowered his gun, "There's no need for these yet." He said.

They soon reached the turn of the hall and found that it lead into a twenty foot long hall with a door at the end. Jon and Kyle jumped to the side of the door, and Rebecca opened the door quickly to find an empty lab and another door straight in front of them.

Rebecca walked over to the glass container in the middle, "This is where Justin, was, I can tell." Said Rebecca.

Then they heard a loud noise at the end of the hall, and the flash of a gun of some sort. Jon looked back at the others, "Stay here!" He commanded.

He ran down the hall just in time to see Justin holding a large sort of gun,it had a complicated look to it. Jon ran to meet him and then he saw Mr. X, huge and dark as he entered the hall. The rest of the Turks were off to the side,Mr. X lunged at Justin and the gun went off.

"What the hell!" Justin looked back to see Jon standing and staring in wonderment. The beam hit Mr. X and he seemed to remain normal as he ran at Justin, then all of the sudden the monstrous being stretched out, like liquid and then Mr. X hit the floor and splashed out, black blood flew from him and liquidized tissue with it. 

Justin lifted the gun back, and then he heard two vices speak in unison, "Drop your weapons," said the voices. He turned to see Adam and Albert Wesker behind Jon.

Adam spoke up, "I think you should remember that we do have plenty of secret passages in these places." Adam smiled.

Justin spun around real fast and fired the gun, hitting Wesker, the man seemed to boil, Adam went to fire and then he heard a voice behind him, "Drop the gun dirt bag!" Said the voice.

Adam swung the gun down and let it go, "Fine, you got me!" Said Adam.

Kate held a gun in his back, suddenly Adam's shirt ripped and his skin turned red, just as Wesker was melting into a puddle. Adam had turned into the big monster that they had seen earlier, the one with the single eye. The monster spun, he hit Kate and knocked her back into the wall. She fell and hit the floor after the wall.

The monsters long claws slashed out against the wall. Claw marks were now all in the metal. Justin had no time he aimed the gun and pulled the trigger...nothing happened. The gun would not fire. Then he looked at the side of the gun, it was recharging.

Justin looked back at Kerrie and the rest of the group, "You guys hold him off for a minute!" He shouted.

Kerrie stepped up, "I will." She held out her right hand out and a beam of fire flew from her hand and hit Adam. He stepped back but soon was able to stand.

Beth looked at her, "I think he's adjusting to the power, try ice."

Kerrie lifted her left hand and fired ice at the same time, she ten slowly brought her hands together. The combined power forced him back into the wall.

Justin looked up, "Ready!" He said, hefting the gun back down and aiming it. He fired and all the red skin began to melt away from Adam. Justin continued to fire and suddenly he stopped and there was Adam sitting against the wall.

Adam was dazed and had lost his clothes from the first transformation. Kerrie walked over to Adam held her gun, "Looks like your dead." She said.

"Hold it right there," came a voice that Kate and her young friends remembered. It was James Bond. "I am here to arrest this man and put him on trial!" Said James walking over and slapping cuffs on Adam and hauling him up. Let's go Glasgow." Said Bond as he walked Adam off down the hall.

# The Turks: Zombie Case

**Book Two: Recoil**

# Chapter 4: Home Again

# The Shin Ra Complex

**Wednesday May 5th, 2018**

**5:00 AM EST**

Kate and Michael sat at the picnic table outside of the main building of the Shin Ra complex. The grass was green and the sky was clear. They sat at a table, completely alone and in the peaceful quiet of nature.

Kate put her hand on his, and he put his other hand on top of hers. He looked at her deep green eyes, "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

She smiled slightly, "I'm here with you, so you know I'm fine." She said with a sweet tone.

He looked at her, "Good..." he said. "No more zombies, no more monsters, just you…" he paused and brought his face down close to hers, "and me." He finished with a kiss, bringing his mouth down to meet hers.

She put her hand behind his head pulling him close, letting him get closer to her. There was a high grunt behind them, "Ahem." Came the sound.

Kate pulled herself back, and looked at the person, as did Michael. It was Debra, she held a rolled up newspaper. Kate smiled, "What, did my mom send you out here to smack us for making out." She asked. 

Debra had to crack a smile at the joke, "No, " She said straightening back up. "I came here for a more serious matter, read this." She threw the paper on the table. 

Michael picked the paper up and read aloud, "Adam Glasgow escapes from England holding cells in MI6 headquarters, police say they couldn't stop him." Said Michael reading aloud.

Kate leaned forward in her chair, "This can't be!" She said in disbelief, her fist pounded the table. "He can't be out!" She said, her eyes welling up with tears.

Michael put his arms around her to comfort her. "It'll be okay, Kate we'll handle him." He said.

She kept crying, "It's just not enough!" She screamed and ran off and back inside the main building.

Kerrie sat on the rail of the Highwind's deck. She let her feet swing out in the open, out over the rail. But she wasn't happy, she had just heard the news of Adam, and wasn't ready to face the truth.

_I should have killed him all those years ago. I should have never let feelings get in the way._

A tear rolled down her cheek and the make-up that was on her face ran with the tear. She looked down at the ground, she had put the ship on hover and she was now hundreds of feet above the ground.

She heard the sound of a slamming door behind her. Then there was foot steps, and a voice, "Hello Kerrie." Said the voice.

She looked at him, "Justin, why are you out here?" She asked.

Justin walked up behind her, running his fingers through her hair. "I 'm here because you are love." He said.

Justin put one leg over the rail and then the other so that he could sit next to Kerrie. She looked over at him and then scooted over. Kerrie then lowered her head onto his shoulder. Her eyes were closed as she nuzzled against him. "Do you think Adam will really come after us?" She asked.

Justin looked into her deep brown eyes, "Kerrie, he better not, cause we'll be ready for him." Said Justin. He kissed Kerrie and she kissed back. Justin swung his body around just enough to get back on the deck and then he put his arm under Kerrie's knees and onebehind her back.

Justin lifted her off the bar and she spun around quickly wrapping her legs around him. She put her arms around behind his neck, "Well we should go in that case," she said. She brought her lips down to meet his and he put his arm up behind her, holding him close.

Justin carried her back to the door of the Highwind and inside, kicking it shut on the way in.

Julian Practer stood in the alley, his hands in his pockets as he waited. The wind blew cold for a May day, but Julian still waited, knowing that soon, he would be in charge. 

There was a loud noise and then a man stood at the end of the alley, Julian made sure to stay in the shadows. "Keep your distance, Adam." Julian said. "I don't want to be found out."

"I know, just give me the papers for the plan." Said Adam. Julian took his hand and dug down in his coat, he then retrieved a long sealed cylinder and threw it to Adam, or course he wore gloves.

Adam picked it up, "I'll put these to good use."

"You do that." Said Julian. He watched, from the shadows as Adam got in his car. Adam then drove off down the road. Julian smiled real big, and even from the shadows you could see the white of his smile.


	3. Adam's last Stand

# The Turks: Adam's Last Stand

**Book Three of Zombie Case**

# Chapter One: Just Another Day 

# San Antonio, Texas

**River Walk, out side of River Center Mall**

**Friday May Eleventh, Two Thousand Eighteen**

**1:38 PM EST**

School was still in and the River Walk was not as crowded as usual. But the mall was even less and the girls had drug the men out to the stores to pick up some stuff. Kerrie, Beth and Sandi were in the dress store and had the guys watch as the tried on outfit after outfit.

"How's this look, honey," asked Sandi looking at PJ. She smiled as he stared at the red low cut dress.

"It's fine. Really, isn't it time to go?" Asked PJ looking back towards the exit.

Keen looked at him, "No silly, but who likes this dress?" She asked holding up a long blue dress with no straps. It sparkled. 

Justin smiled, "You'd look beautiful in that honey." He said.

"Thank you," answered Kerrie.

Beth came scrambling out, "I'm done, this is all I see that I want."

John looked at all the girls, "Why'd you girls wait until right before the dance to get these dresses?" Asked John.

"Because we wanted time to decide, no pressure, right." Said Sandi.

"What ever," PJ stuttered.

Kerrie put her hand on Justin's shoulder and rubbed his back. "Let's go guys, unless you'd like to stop somewhere else."

Justin just looked up at her, and then stood to his feet putting his arm around Kerrie, "I think that all the guys are ready to go babe."

John jumped to his feet, grabbing Beth's hands, "Hell yeah!" He said.

Sandi ran over to the Credit Card machine, "Do you take Visa cards?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." Said the clerk.

She slid the card through the machine, "All three of those dresses," She said pointing back to her friends.

The clerk smiled and handed her the receipt, "Thank you, and have a nice day." He said.

"Thank you," She said.

Sandi ran over to catch up with them. PJ was lagging behind waiting for his wife. "I missed you," he said kissing her.

"I missed you too." She said in return.

They got out of the store, the men carrying the bags now. Kerrie and Beth chattered away while Sandi browsed at stuff on the sides of the walkway.

They got back to the front of the store and could see the Suburban parked out front next to the BMW Z3 Convertible. They walked out to the cars and Kerrie and Justin got in the Z3, Beth, John, Sandi and PJ got in the Suburban. Justin started his car, "Meet you guys back at the hotel!" He hollered over the roar of the engine. Kerrie waved.

"Okay!" Shouted John over his car. Justin was on the street corner so he just drove his car straight out into traffic, he whipped around a brown minivan and out next to a Mustang. The roads were pretty clear by now.

The Suburban came out a lot slower because of the huge trucks slower take off. John took it around and looked down at the gas gage, he hadn't filled it in three days. He Looked for a gas station and then decide to report in to the other car. He picked up the radio.

"Justin man, I need some petrol, so I'm gonna head out to the edge of town and get some gas, I'll be a little later." He said.

Justin picked up his radio, "I copy that, see ya there man." Justin said putting the radio down. He took a sharp right and then looked over at Kerrie, her face was a little flushed and her eyes looked like they were about to tear.

"What's wrong baby?" Asked Justin pulling back the hair in front of Kerrie's shinning green eyes.

She turned towards him, and a tear was coming down her cheek, he pulled the car over in a fifteen-minute parking space. When he looked back at her there was that tear. He took his fingers and slowly brushed it away. She took his hand in hers and put it against her mouth, her lipstick coming off on it.

She lowered his hand back down, "I'm still worried about Adam, he did just break out of prison, he'll be after us." She said.

Justin took his hand and touched her side lightly. "I know he will honey, and since we know that it will be a lot easier for us to be ready for him." Justin said, he took the hand that was at her side and tickled her. She screamed and jumped back against her door.

"Justin, that was uncalled for, don't pinch me there!" She said, now a little happier. She started to unbuckle her seat belt and then she slid across to his side of the car and sat down in her lap, she pressed her lips to his and opened her mouth slowly, her eyes now closed and her hand against his cheek. 

Then from the side of the car came a smart mouthing voice, "Don't you two ever figure out how to do that in privacy!?" Came the voice.

Kerrie's eyes flew open and she put her arm around Justin's back, she leaned over the edge and looked out over the car door. "Kirby!" She screamed. The little pink puffball jumped over the side of the door and into the car.

"What's up, babe." Said Kirby with a smile. Justin looked at the little puff.

"You'd better get in the back buddy," said Justin tossing him over the seat. Justin waited for a big truck to go by and passed the time by adjusting his mirrors. He put his foot down heavily on the gas and the car rocketed off like a greyhound at the starting line.

Justin swerved in and out of traffic, Kerrie grabbed onto his arm, "Please honey, don't drive so fast!" She yelled.

Kirby leaned forward between the seats, "Hit the rockets," he told Justin.

Justin opened a plastic case on top of the stick shift. There was a red button underneath. He hit the red button and the car lifted off the ground and into the air. Two rockets were fired underneath the car. 

The car go about fifty feet off the ground and then landed in the parking lot of Resident's Inn. Kerrie crawled out from under the seat and blew her hair out of her face, "Damn it Justin, Why'd you do that?" She screamed at him angry.

He walked around the side of her car and opened her door, "I'm sorry sweetheart, but look I got it in the space this time." He said pointing to the lines. Kerrie stomped out of the car and walked over to Justin, she slapped him as hard as she could and walked off into the hotel. 

Kirby hopped out of the back seat and looked up at Justin, "You are one lucky man!" Said Kirby.

Adam sat in his room at the Wood field Suits loading his Magnum and filling clips for his nine millimeter. He turned to pick up a clip off the bed behind him and saw his red tipped boomerang. He hadn't used it since the last time he saw Kerrie as a friend, since the wedding. That was the straw that broke the camels back in his life. 

Kerrie being married to someone he hated, despised. He was going to get them all back except the one he liked, the one girl there he liked Shannon.

Sarah Charlotine's brown hair swished as she sat up in bed, she flicked the light on and searched through the dimly lit room for her glasses. She then flipped her hair back away from her eyes. 

Her feet touched the cold tiled floor of her room as she walked over to the door, and to think she had just laid down to "rest" her eyes and that was two hours ago. She slipped on her shoes that were next to the door. She was already fully dressed with her black skirt, denim shirt and red tank top. 

She stepped out into the much brighter light of the hall. She squinted adjusting her glasses as she neared the door to her office, the Turk office.

Sarah walked past pulling a folder out of the box next to the doorway, she threw the folder on the desk of Wesley, he and Brandon had been put on desk duty until they could show some responsibility. 

She looked at him, "I want these on my desk by Sunday morning, Brandon." She ordered.

Sarah was the new Turk leader, she had a whole new team made of Shin Ra soldiers. She was a beautiful and smart person and now she was the leader of Turk team three. All of the sudden a tall blond guy with light blue eyes ran up to her, "Sarah, we got this today from some guy who says he's Adam." He handed her a letter.

"Thank You, Danny." She to the letter and flipped it around so that it was facing the right way for her to read. She looked down the page for the start of it.

I'm in the house where some of your friends stay and I've brought with me some friends of my own. I have taken over the Avalanche Complex with some of my guards. Come and stop me if you can, and bring that cute little Shannon girl.

_ _

_~Adam~_

Sarah threw the note on the desk, "That's from Adam alright, from what Kerrie told me, when she comes in I'll tell her." She looked back at Danny, "Assemble the rest of the team Danny." She said.

Sarah walked out into the hall and back down past her room, she then saw Kerrie come stomping in, "I'm gonna kill that Justin," she yelled.

Sarah stopped her, " What's wrong Kerrie?" Asked Sarah.

"Nothing," said Kerrie.

"Oh," Sarah said, "well I guess I should tell you that we got a letter from Adam today, he wants to fight us in the Avalanche Complex up north of New York." Said Sarah.

"Well if it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get, I'll take the Highwind and two other Turk teams with me up there, you wanna go?" Asked Kerrie.

"Sure," said Sarah. "I'd love to help kick his ass."

"Cool," Kerrie said walking off to her room.

Beth came into the hall, "Oh hi Sarah!" She said. Coming around the corner.

"Hi Beth, I'm suppose to tell you that we are going on a mission to get Adam, and you're suppose to get ready."

Beth smiled, "Gladly!"

Justin came running around the corner, he looked to see where Kerrie was. Justin saw her standing there talking to the other girls. He ran up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and Beth and Sarah's conversation froze. 

"Oh…you scared me," She said. Justin slid his hand down the side of her arm and into her hand.

"Hey..." he started softly. "I'm sorry about the car thing...I didn't mean to upset you." He said to her.

Her face softened, "It's okay..." She said. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, it was uncalled for."

"No it wasn't, you were absolutely right, sweetie." Justin said.

"We were _both _wrong...and it was right for me to apologize too." Kerrie returned.

"Well then...I accept your apology." Said Justin.

"I accept yours." Kerrie said. They kissed and that was the end of it.

"The Highwind is go for launch." Said Alice as she ran a scan of the engines one last time. She had been the ship's computer since the beginning but she was now in the Suburban and the BMW too. She could control all three at once and talk to people in all of them at once.

"Good Alice," said Shannon, "Now bring in the BMW and Suburban, park em' the lower deck, please." 

"Yes ma'am." Said Alice.

The door to the Highwind swung open and Sarah stepped in with Beth at her back, her black hair swished and wrapped around to hit her in the face. She wore a great big smile. 

"Well I guess we're about ready to head out now, huh?" She said walking over to the control panel. "I mean when the others get here and all."

Beth did not look up from her systems checks, "Well some of them are on the deck, the rest are right out side."

Just then Justin and Kerrie walked in, "Well are we ready?" Asked Kerrie.

"Almost." Replied Sarah.

His eyes, like a snake's. A sharp black spot in the middle of a sea of yellow. A red area surrounding the black, with spots of yellow in the murky redness. His spiked blond hair did not move in the light winds blowing across him as he stood by the fence to the Shin Ra Complex. 

The expression on his face was of nothing, an expression or no emotions. Something humans never felt. But he was no human, he was Albert Wesker. And as he slipped his shades over his eyes he kept a watchful eye on the fence.He did not want his plan to be over before it got started.

Wesker left the cover of the small trees behind and got a good running start. As he ran all that could be seen were streaks of where he had been. He ran faster than any human could have, but he was not human anymore. Just before reaching the fence he crouched without fully stopping and then launched himself over the twelve foot tall fence and landed in the grassy backgrounds of the complex.

He crossed the lawn of the complex running at top speed, and he soon reached the parade grounds and he could see it...The Highwind! He had to board it undetected, and that should be no problem.

He ran up to the side, he only had a few moments had to time it just right. The propellers spun and a loud whoosh filled the air. He waited, just as the Highwind got into the air he jumped, faster than he had ran, faster than ever. He caught a rail on the bottom of the Airship, one arm at his side as he smiled wickedly, hanging off the bar.

He swung his body up and kicked out a small metal panel, he went inside of the hole where the panel had been and pushed the panel back into place. He now had room to stand up in the underbelly of the Highwind. And then there was the fact that he could get up to the rest of the ship from here.

Wesker pushed his hair back with his hand as he removed his shades, "It's my turn to win this Turks!!" He said. He replaced the shades. He reached down to his side and produced a Uzi. "And I came equipped.."

# The Turks: Adam's Last Stand

**Book Three of Zombie Case**

**Chapter Two: Allies**

** **

**??????**

**Friday May Eleventh, 2018**

**4:00 PM EST**

Amanda Curran sat against the metal wall of the helicopter, she couldn't believe that it was time to go already. She had spent all her free time gearing up for this the thing that the people of Umbrella said could never happen twice.

Another catastrophic spill. The T-Virus was what had been released. And in a few minutes the toxic steam of the factory fire had been pushed through the streets of Albany. It seemed that a renegade Umbrella worker had been the overlord of the entire thing. But that was not her concern.

Her angle was to take in her team the best T-Virus clean up specialist ever. But she had wondered for many long nights why Umbrella kept testing this virus. Why the kept just waiting for the time bomb to explode. And she wondered how long it would be before the blast took them with it.

Her face sat between her hands as she shouldered the M16 with the muzzle aimed towards the sky. Her head drooped from lack of sleep over the last few days.

Her glance turned over to Alaina, who too was slumped against the wall, her long dark hair hanging down around her neck and past her shoulders. Amanda was tired of the sound of the beating blades. She looked to Alaina. "How's your boyfriend?" She asked.

Alaina looked up, "Fine…he got promoted to manager of the factory." She said.

"Wow, here comes the big money!" Said Amanda, switching the gun to her other hand. 

Suddenly a loud burst of music filled the air. Amanda looked the pilot's way, "Turn that down!" She shouted over the hum of the blades, then she added, "Every Hunter on the ground will know our position!"

Alaina shuddered. She hated the Hunters. They would kill a human with one claw slash, and could come through a barrage bullets like it was cold water. Even she, having been trained to kill them was terrified by facing them. 

Alaina shook it off and looked at the pilot. Her eyes were stern as she said, "Turn that crap off Lauren!"

Lauren's head swiveled around to meet, "If you want this chopper to stay in the air you better shut up and deal with!" She said.

Alaina rolled her eyes. "BB-Mac is an eighteen year old band. This is the twenty first century, and it's almost a fifth of the way through!" She said.

Lauren turned back the helicopter's controls, "Shove it!"

"I just thought about something…they have them pointy little hats in like Japan, ya know."

Alaina turned back to her, "Yeah?"

"What are those for?" Amanda said. She then corrected herself. "I know about the sun and all but I mean why not flat like a cowboy hat?"

"Cause they are Japanese, if they wore cowboy hats they would be…cowboys." Said Alaina. "I mean they eat with sticks and shit." 

"That's anther thing…why the sticks." Said Amanda.

Lauren looked back. "Cause they want to damn it!" She said.

"But they had math, science, astronomy and people were digging clay all over the country with shovels. No said, 'let's make a small shovel to get the damn food in my mouth!'" Amanda added.

"They didn't say damn," said Lauren.

Alaina cut her off, "That's just like the Egyptians."

"Huh!?" Amanda said with a puzzled look.

"They built these big ass building and had all this math and science but they could not figure out the wheel!?"

"That's brains for ya'," Lauren joked.

Amanda cut her attention back to her feet. "What do you think we're forgetting…I mean technology wise?" She asked.

"I don't know said Lauren but we'll be on the ground in five…get ready." She said.

Amanda and Alaina jumped to their feet and shouldered the M16s. Their packs were up high on their backs as they prepared to land. They could see the whole city of Albany out the door and hoped no baddies on the ground saw them as the chopper came down in to a trash filled desolate street in front of the Airport.

They stepped out into the street with their guns pointing in all directions. Alaina dropped her gun down to her side after a few seconds. She looked to her teammates. "This blows!" She looked around the empty street again. "There's no monsters here!" She said.

Amanda looked at her, "Well keep the gun at ready." She said still watching the street. "Those Hunters blend into their surroundings." She said.

Lauren let the gun down, and rolled her eyes. "There's nothing here. The spill had no effect!"

Then from over in on the other side of the street there was a loud and terrible moan. The M16s went for the creature over in the shadows instantly, it lurked out. One of the many zombies that had by now infested the city. A gunshot went off but it was a miss.

Then at the creatures back two more figures appeared. The first creature was missing an arm, but besides that he was a pretty normal zombie, almost completely intact. The other two had a kind of hobble in their step and seemed a little slower.

Lauren fired the next shot taking a chuck of the zombies head off, she then did the other two in with the same kind of aim. Alaina seemed upset, "Don't hog em' all!"

Lauren looked at her, "Find your own walking dead."

"Stay on task you two!!" Amanda said. "We can't just fight over the rotting menaces."

They searched the dark corner for any more of the creatures and could not find any. But from somewhere else not too far off came the scream of someone being attacked by the zombies. Or by something worst.

Alaina walked back over to the chopper and picked up an arm full of grenades, and a few more clips for the M16s. She smiled as she headed back to her teammates. She looked to the other two, "Do you think we'll see any one we know from previous missions?" She asked.

"Like Mr. X?" Said Lauren.

"I hated Mr. X." Amanda mumbled.

"Didn't we all…the damn thing wouldn't die!" Alaina said. She looked around…"Shouldn't we get going? We've got a lot to do." 

"Let's move." Said Lauren.

They walked a little further through the city. Keeping their guns ready to fire just in case. They entered a street going to the East. A parked car was rammed into a fire hydrant and a ten foot tall fountain of water fanned out from the top of the nozzle.

Another car was nearly intact but had a hole in it's window. The back door was missing. Alaina walked over to the car as Amanda and Lauren stood back to watch what she was doing. She made sure to avoid the water, when she reached the car her hand went for the handle.

The door suddenly burst open and a zombie charged out. She jumped back and screamed but quickly swung the butt of the M16 rifle in the creatures head. His head snapped with a horrendous crunch.

"You're getting faster," said Amanda.

"Thank you." 

Then a loud screech came from not to far off. Lauren spun around to search the shadows. "Hunters." She uttered.

There appeared to be nothing there but they knew better than to say the Hunter was not there. Amanda stepped forward a little bit sprayed the dark area with automatic gunfire. She stepped back, "There…I guess I got it." She said.

Suddenly something moved but it seemed that the shadows moved. The Hunter charged out of the darkness, it's claws were cocked back and ready. The Hunter had been in the darkness blending in. It was now green and could be seen easily. He had the body of a muscular human but with a reptile like head. The eyes were now red and sharp claws dangled off each of it's fingers.

Kerrie bought the Highwind down in a field East of town as Beth stood at her back watching the controls and making note of how they preformed. 

"They look fine to me, but just incase let's just set her down in Albany, get out and send the ship over to the Shin Ra Complex in Brooklyn." Said Beth.

Kerrie looked back, "Already ahead of you Tiff." Kerrie replied. "But we should leave some people on the ship. Just in case."

Justin and John walked in behind them. "Wuz my peeps!" John shouted walking over to Beth and kissing her on the neck.

Justin walked over and looked down at the controls. "Damn, we're in Albany already!" He said.

Kerrie smiled, "We're nearly landed."

The air around the Highwind blew dust off the ground. The ship sat in the middle of the Airport Runway. Justin, Beth, Kerrie, John and PJ stepped out onto the warm asphalt. Behind them came Sandi, Shannon and Carlos.

Justin looked around, "Some welcome!" Said Justin.

"The city seems to be deserted." Said Shannon.

The Highwind lifted in to the air and rocketed off. Kerrie looked to the airport terminal. "We should split up and find out what happened." She paused. "Justin, John, Carlos, and PJ you guys head out on the streets to the west."

"Okay, but be careful honey." Said Justin.

"I will," said Kerrie. "Shannon, Beth, Sandi and I will head North to the capital."

PJ looked at her, "We'll meet back here in a few hour, we can keep in touch by cell phone."

"Okay…" said Beth. "See you then." The girls departed and the boys headed over the top of a nearby barbwire fence . 

PJ went over the top of the fence feet first and landed in the soft grass. It was then he noticed that they had not seen a seen a single car since they had landed. He waited as Justin and John dropped over. " There hasn't been a single car yet!" PJ announced. 

Suddenly the heard a horrendous screech. _That was not human._ Justin pulled out his Beretta and began to run in the direction from which the sound came. The other three did the same. John slapped a clip into the gun.

The reached a rather large black helicopter. Carlos stepped inside, "Damn man this shit's loaded!" He screamed out. He tossed an M16 to each of his teammates. PJ, Justin, and John loaded themselves down with the clips of the chopper.

The group stepped out into the bright light. Just then they heard gunshots around the corner. John lead the charge to see what it was. 

Some kind of large green _thing_ was attacking three women. But the women had guns, big guns, the same kind of M16s as the Turks. Carlos took careful aim at the thing. He knew the girls and the monster did not see him. "That's a Hunter." He said. The hunter sailed through the air towards the girls, ready to slice with it's claws.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

The M16s rounds slammed into the back of the Hunter's large reptilian head. It continued to fly towards them but fell just short of hitting them. The women stared in disbelief as the thing that had seemed to want to kill them lay on the ground, still breathing but the life slowly ebbed away in the form of thick red blood.

Justin and PJ stepped forward holding the M16s towards the sky. PJ looked at them, "Didn't we tell you three to stay out of the Shin Ra's way!" Said PJ.

Amanda poked at the Hunter with her gun tip, "This is our last job for the company…just let us finish!"

"What ever." Said Justin. "I really don't care, but just try to stay out of trouble, okay."

"We can handle ourselves just fine!" Said Lauren. There was a loud bark and some growling noises behind them all. About fifteen huge dogs charged out from around the corner. 

John and Carlos emptied one clip on the dogs…only one fell. "Run!" shouted John.

"I might be able to hold them off." Everyone else ran and after a few seconds of firing John and Carlos ran.

Alaina looked back at the four guys, "Some shots you are."

Justin took a backwards shot, "And you did better with the Hunters?"

Amanda saw that the dogs were closing in, "We need to split up!" She said. "They can't catch us all."

There was a split in the road that they came upon. A small Honda sat on one corner. Justin, PJ and Alaina ran to the left. John, Amanda, Lauren, and Carloswent to the right. Lauren spun around and then she noticed that the dogs had not made it to the corner. She aimed the M16 at the car on the corner. She pushed a button and from the top of came a small rocket. It flew off, then in the split second between it being fired and hitting the carshe noticed the gas pipeline sign. The explosion of the car caused a big line of fire to shot down the street. Even though it was broad daylight the sky lit up brighter than before from the ball of fire.

Amanda punched Lauren in the arm, "Good going, Lauren!" She said sarcastically. 

"Yeah way to paint the town red!" Said John.

From across the fire came PJ's voice. "We might as well stay split. Let's look for survivors!" He yelled.

Carlos yelled back, "I guess I'm lucky we got more girls over here!" Said Carlos.

Alaina yelled back. "We got more Ammo!" She said. Holding up the gun. She smiled and let the gun drop back down.

Justin gave the last shout from their side of the conflagration, "See ya' later."

"Bye," they all yelled.

With that the groups headed off into the normal, less heated light of day, fire blazing hot a their backs and the cool spring breeze in front of them… 

The Turks: Adam's Last Stand

Book 3 of Zombie Case

Chapter 3: 

Albany, New York

Friday May 11th, 2018

4:26 PM EST

Albert Wesker had done good, his job was complete and he was content. But now that the Highwind was gone he would have to break open some previously set traps right in the path of his foes.

Wesker moved down the street and up to the front of a bakery. Slowly he stepped over a dead body in the path and up onto the curb. He peered at the tinted window. "Damn sunglasses." He muttered.

Wesker lowered them to reveal his red snake like eyes. He went to put his face to the glass so that he could see through the tint. Then from behind him came a cold moan. He looked back and then down. The dry face of one of the zombies was next to his boot, pulling itself closer to him with every second. It was the same body he had passed a while back, that of a young woman.

He lifted his shoe and slammed it down on the head of the decomposed lurid releasing a flood of dark thick gelatinous blood. "Bitch ruined my boot." He alleged to himself.

Wesker put his face back to the window, his eyes searching the room. The at the small round table next to the corner he saw a man sitting with his back to the window, that's what he needed.

Albert's hand met the cold steel of the door knob as he opened it, a bell rang confirming that the door had been opened, Wesker shut it behind him. Before looking back the man at the table said, "Hello Albert." In a cool voice.

Wesker looked around, his blond spiked hair never responding to any environmental change."This was a good place for a meeting, Adam." He said. "Lotsa…pink."

"Yes," Adam said. "I just wanted to tell you that I'll release our surprise while you go cause those girls trouble." He said.

"I'm gonin'!" Wesker shouted walking back out.

"I'm sorry that those guys were so rude Lauren and Amanda." Said Carlos as they walked the street slowly.

"It's fine," said Lauren.

"Really." Said Amanda.

Lauren looked around while pushing the hair out of her eyes, the whole city had the smell of sun baked road kill, but now it was stronger. "We should watch our step…I think we're getting close to some of the zombies." She suggested.

John looked around, "I know why," he said. John pointed her gun over to a river of murky goop running down the sidewalk, the trail led back to a dead woman whose head looked freshly crushed.

"This was done with in the last half hour," Lauren said.

Amanda looked up to the building tops, "Yeah but by who?" She asked.

A sudden blow knocked her back to the ground. She looked up to see Albert Wesker, her old boss standing over her, a wide white teeth grin on his face. In a jolt he was gone, charging straight into John and blowing her back into the same wall as Amanda. John screamed as he hit.

"Who's next?" Said Wesker decisively.

"Me!" Lauren shouted as she took aim with the rocket on top of the M16. Albert stood as she aimed, but once the projectile came loose he jumped straight into the air landing by Kerrie and Amanda.

John looked up, "I thought you were dead!" he said.

Wesker looked at her, slowly pulling his shades down to reveal his red and yellow eyes, as he spoke a snake-like tongue shot out of his mouth. "Who said I was alive!"

They screamed and jumped back closing their eyes…when they looked up Wesker was gone.

*********************************************************************************

Kerrie, Beth, Shannon and Sandi had not seen anything out of the ordinary yet. The streets were just empty and without the noise that they should normally hold. The people that they should normally hold.

Kerrie looked back at her team, "I hope the boys are having better luck finding the problem with the city."

As Kerrie looked back at Beth her friend suddenly stiff up. She fell on the ground face first with a tranquilizer dart in her back.

"Huh?" Sandi just before she hit the ground.

Two more shots found their marks on Kerrie and Shannon.

Adam stood over them with a tranquilizer gun.

*********************************************************************************

Justin wanted to go down into the sewer and PJ had nothing against it. But Alaina did not agree, "I am not going into the stinky sewer!" She screamed waving her hands in the air frantically.

"Calm down! Calm down!" Justin said shushing her. "Every bio-monster on the block will here you.

PJ walked over to the manhole cover, he used the M16 to lift it off. "Here we go." He said.

"Not me!" Yelled Alaina. Justin walked up behind her and pushed her into the hole, She landed with a big splash. PJ and Justin snickered. Justin dropped in after her soon after so did PJ.

Alaina stood in the water dripping wet from the middle of her stomach down. She looked down at the murky green water in disgust. The smell of sewage fresh in the air. Unlike the boys she had gotten her hair wet.

Justin laughed at her again but louder this time. "I think the "sewage water look" is great on you, Alaina" Said Justin.

PJ looked at her, "Someone had an accident!" He pointed at her.

Alaina's eyes started to tear and she whined stomping off through the knee deep water. 

They walked after her and Justin said, "It's nota good idea to walk off in water you can't see to the bottom of…" Just as he finished she froze and was pulled under the water with a circular wave of water her head went under."Ewww!" Justin and PJ joked. They ran over to see where she had gone. There were bubbles and she popped back up in a wave, she was covered in he brown water. 

"Snake!" Yelled Alaina in terror. "Sna—" she was cut off when pulled back in the water.

The huge head of a snake shot forth from the water. It's green body glistening, all and all it had to have two foot wide head. It had Alaina by the tail end of itself. She was out of the water way out behind the head.

Justin fired his gun missing as the snake dodged with lighting quick reflexes. PJ fired too and he hit the part near where Alaina was. It uncoiled and let her fall into the water. 

The two men continued to fire but the snake dodged. Justin gave up after five shots, PJ after eleven. They realized they had limited ammo. Suddenly Aliana popped out of the water with a grenade in her hand, she threw it and the snake chomped down on it swallowing it whole. 

Justin and PJ both dove in pulling her down with them. The grenade exploded with a rain of snake tissue and blood. Shrapnel ripped from the snake flesh and tore through the water with some skin still attached. Reddish brown air bubbles floated to the top of the murky water as Alaina, Justin, and PJ emerged at the surface unharmed.

PJ looked at her, "Surprised you can fight that well," said PJ. He and Justin climbed up onto the dry side walk of the sewer and helped Alaina up. It was then they noticed the fluorescent lights lining the underground labyrinth. Far off down the dank halls screeching and barks could be heard, there was no ladder out and they knew what was ahead. Lickers, Zombies and Hunters…

# The Turks: Adam's Last Stand

**Book Three of Zombie Case**

**Chapter Two: Allies**

** **

**??????**

**Friday May Eleventh, 2018**

**4:00 PM EST**

Amanda Curran sat against the metal wall of the helicopter, she couldn't believe that it was time to go already. She had spent all her free time gearing up for this the thing that the people of Umbrella said could never happen twice.

Another catastrophic spill. The T-Virus was what had been released. And in a few minutes the toxic steam of the factory fire had been pushed through the streets of Albany. It seemed that a renegade Umbrella worker had been the overlord of the entire thing. But that was not her concern.

Her angle was to take in her team the best T-Virus clean up specialist ever. But she had wondered for many long nights why Umbrella kept testing this virus. Why the kept just waiting for the time bomb to explode. And she wondered how long it would be before the blast took them with it.

Her face sat between her hands as she shouldered the M16 with the muzzle aimed towards the sky. Her head drooped from lack of sleep over the last few days.

Her glance turned over to Alaina, who too was slumped against the wall, her long dark hair hanging down around her neck and past her shoulders. Amanda was tired of the sound of the beating blades. She looked to Alaina. "How's your boyfriend?" She asked.

Alaina looked up, "Fine…he got promoted to manager of the factory." She said.

"Wow, here comes the big money!" Said Amanda, switching the gun to her other hand. 

Suddenly a loud burst of music filled the air. Amanda looked the pilot's way, "Turn that down!" She shouted over the hum of the blades, then she added, "Every Hunter on the ground will know our position!"

Alaina shuddered. She hated the Hunters. They would kill a human with one claw slash, and could come through a barrage bullets like it was cold water. Even she, having been trained to kill them was terrified by facing them. 

Alaina shook it off and looked at the pilot. Her eyes were stern as she said, "Turn that crap off Lauren!"

Lauren's head swiveled around to meet, "If you want this chopper to stay in the air you better shut up and deal with!" She said.

Alaina rolled her eyes. "BB-Mac is an eighteen year old band. This is the twenty first century, and it's almost a fifth of the way through!" She said.

Lauren turned back the helicopter's controls, "Shove it!"

"I just thought about something…they have them pointy little hats in like Japan, ya know."

Alaina turned back to her, "Yeah?"

"What are those for?" Amanda said. She then corrected herself. "I know about the sun and all but I mean why not flat like a cowboy hat?"

"Cause they are Japanese, if they wore cowboy hats they would be…cowboys." Said Alaina. "I mean they eat with sticks and shit." 

"That's anther thing…why the sticks." Said Amanda.

Lauren looked back. "Cause they want to damn it!" She said.

"But they had math, science, astronomy and people were digging clay all over the country with shovels. No said, 'let's make a small shovel to get the damn food in my mouth!'" Amanda added.

"They didn't say damn," said Lauren.

Alaina cut her off, "That's just like the Egyptians."

"Huh!?" Amanda said with a puzzled look.

"They built these big ass building and had all this math and science but they could not figure out the wheel!?"

"That's brains for ya'," Lauren joked.

Amanda cut her attention back to her feet. "What do you think we're forgetting…I mean technology wise?" She asked.

"I don't know said Lauren but we'll be on the ground in five…get ready." She said.

Amanda and Alaina jumped to their feet and shouldered the M16s. Their packs were up high on their backs as they prepared to land. They could see the whole city of Albany out the door and hoped no baddies on the ground saw them as the chopper came down in to a trash filled desolate street in front of the Airport.

They stepped out into the street with their guns pointing in all directions. Alaina dropped her gun down to her side after a few seconds. She looked to her teammates. "This blows!" She looked around the empty street again. "There's no monsters here!" She said.

Amanda looked at her, "Well keep the gun at ready." She said still watching the street. "Those Hunters blend into their surroundings." She said.

Lauren let the gun down, and rolled her eyes. "There's nothing here. The spill had no effect!"

Then from over in on the other side of the street there was a loud and terrible moan. The M16s went for the creature over in the shadows instantly, it lurked out. One of the many zombies that had by now infested the city. A gunshot went off but it was a miss.

Then at the creatures back two more figures appeared. The first creature was missing an arm, but besides that he was a pretty normal zombie, almost completely intact. The other two had a kind of hobble in their step and seemed a little slower.

Lauren fired the next shot taking a chuck of the zombies head off, she then did the other two in with the same kind of aim. Alaina seemed upset, "Don't hog em' all!"

Lauren looked at her, "Find your own walking dead."

"Stay on task you two!!" Amanda said. "We can't just fight over the rotting menaces."

They searched the dark corner for any more of the creatures and could not find any. But from somewhere else not too far off came the scream of someone being attacked by the zombies. Or by something worst.

Alaina walked back over to the chopper and picked up an arm full of grenades, and a few more clips for the M16s. She smiled as she headed back to her teammates. She looked to the other two, "Do you think we'll see any one we know from previous missions?" She asked.

"Like the Bandit Snatchers?" Said Lauren.

"I hated the Bandit Snachers." Amanda mumbled.

"Didn't we all…the damn thing wouldn't die!" Alaina said. She looked around…"Shouldn't we get going? We've got a lot to do." 

"Let's move." Said Lauren.

They walked a little further through the city. Keeping their guns ready to fire just in case. They entered a street going to the East. A parked car was rammed into a fire hydrant and a ten foot tall fountain of water fanned out from the top of the nozzle.

Another car was nearly intact but had a hole in it's window. The back door was missing. Alaina walked over to the car as Amanda and Lauren stood back to watch what she was doing. She made sure to avoid the water, when she reached the car her hand went for the handle.

The door suddenly burst open and a zombie charged out. She jumped back and screamed but quickly swung the butt of the M16 rifle in the creatures head. His head snapped with a horrendous crunch.

"You're getting faster," said Amanda.

"Thank you." 

Then a loud screech came from not to far off. Lauren spun around to search the shadows. "Hunters." She uttered.

There appeared to be nothing there but they knew better than to say the Hunter was not there. Amanda stepped forward a little bit sprayed the dark area with automatic gunfire. She stepped back, "There…I guess I got it." She said.

Suddenly something moved but it seemed that the shadows moved. The Hunter charged out of the darkness, it's claws were cocked back and ready. The Hunter had been in the darkness blending in. It was now green and could be seen easily. He had the body of a muscular human but with a reptile like head. The eyes were now red and sharp claws dangled off each of it's fingers.

Kerrie bought the Highwind down in a field East of town as Beth stood at her back watching the controls and making note of how they preformed. 

"They look fine to me, but just incase let's just set her down in Albany, get out and send the ship over to the Shin Ra Complex in Brooklyn." Said Beth.

Kerrie looked back, "Already ahead of you Tiff." Kerrie replied. "But we should leave some people on the ship. Just in case."

Justin and John walked in behind them. "Wuz my peeps!" John shouted walking over to Beth and kissing her on the neck.

Justin walked over and looked down at the controls. "Damn, we're in Albany already!" He said.

Kerrie smiled, "We're nearly landed."

The air around the Highwind blew dust off the ground. The ship sat in the middle of the Airport Runway. Justin, Beth, Kerrie, John and PJ stepped out onto the warm asphalt. Behind them came Sandi, Shannon and Carlos.

Justin looked around, "Some welcome!" Said Justin.

"The city seems to be deserted." Said Shannon.

The Highwind lifted in to the air and rocketed off. Kerrie looked to the airport terminal. "We should split up and find out what happened." She paused. "Justin, John, Carlos, and PJ you guys head out on the streets to the west."

"Okay, but be careful honey." Said Justin.

"I will," said Kerrie. "Shannon, Beth, Sandi and I will head North to the capital."

PJ looked at her, "We'll meet back here in a few hour, we can keep in touch by cell phone."

"Okay…" said Beth. "See you then." The girls departed and the boys headed over the top of a nearby barbwire fence . 

PJ went over the top of the fence feet first and landed in the soft grass. It was then he noticed that they had not seen a seen a single car since they had landed. He waited as Justin and John dropped over. " There hasn't been a single car yet!" PJ announced. 

Suddenly the heard a horrendous screech. _That was not human._ Justin pulled out his Beretta and began to run in the direction from which the sound came. The other three did the same. John slapped a clip into the gun.

The reached a rather large black helicopter. Carlos stepped inside, "Damn man this shit's loaded!" He screamed out. He tossed an M16 to each of his teammates. PJ, Justin, and John loaded themselves down with the clips of the chopper.

The group stepped out into the bright light. Just then they heard gunshots around the corner. John lead the charge to see what it was. 

Some kind of large green _thing_ was attacking three women. But the women had guns, big guns, the same kind of M16s as the Turks. Carlos took careful aim at the thing. He knew the girls and the monster did not see him. "That's a Hunter." He said. The hunter sailed through the air towards the girls, ready to slice with it's claws.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

The M16s rounds slammed into the back of the Hunter's large reptilian head. It continued to fly towards them but fell just short of hitting them. The women stared in disbelief as the thing that had seemed to want to kill them lay on the ground, still breathing but the life slowly ebbed away in the form of thick red blood.

Justin and PJ stepped forward holding the M16s towards the sky. PJ looked at them, "Didn't we tell you three to stay out of the Shin Ra's way!" Said PJ.

Amanda poked at the Hunter with her gun tip, "This is our last job for the company…just let us finish!"

"What ever." Said Justin. "I really don't care, but just try to stay out of trouble, okay."

"We can handle ourselves just fine!" Said Lauren. There was a loud bark and some growling noises behind them all. About fifteen huge dogs charged out from around the corner. 

John and Carlos emptied one clip on the dogs…only one fell. "Run!" shouted John.

"I might be able to hold them off." Everyone else ran and after a few seconds of firing John and Carlos ran.

Alaina looked back at the four guys, "Some shots you are."

Justin took a backwards shot, "And you did better with the Hunters?"

Amanda saw that the dogs were closing in, "We need to split up!" She said. "They can't catch us all."

There was a split in the road that they came upon. A small Honda sat on one corner. Justin, PJ and Alaina ran to the left. John, Amanda, Lauren, and Carloswent to the right. Lauren spun around and then she noticed that the dogs had not made it to the corner. She aimed the M16 at the car on the corner. She pushed a button and from the top of came a small rocket. It flew off, then in the split second between it being fired and hitting the carshe noticed the gas pipeline sign. The explosion of the car caused a big line of fire to shot down the street. Even though it was broad daylight the sky lit up brighter than before from the ball of fire.

Amanda punched Lauren in the arm, "Good going, Lauren!" She said sarcastically. 

"Yeah way to paint the town red!" Said John.

From across the fire came PJ's voice. "We might as well stay split. Let's look for survivors!" He yelled.

Carlos yelled back, "I guess I'm lucky we got more girls over here!" Said Carlos.

Alaina yelled back. "We got more Ammo!" She said. Holding up the gun. She smiled and let the gun drop back down.

Justin gave the last shout from their side of the conflagration, "See ya' later."

"Bye," they all yelled.

With that the groups headed off into the normal, less heated light of day, fire blazing hot a their backs and the cool spring breeze in front of them… 

The Turks: Adam's Last Stand

Book 3 of Zombie Case

Chapter 3: 

Albany, New York

Friday May 11th, 2018

4:26 PM EST

Albert Wesker had done good, his job was complete and he was content. But now that the Highwind was gone he would have to break open some previously set traps right in the path of his foes.

Wesker moved down the street and up to the front of a bakery. Slowly he stepped over a dead body in the path and up onto the curb. He peered at the tinted window. "Damn sunglasses." He muttered.

Wesker lowered them to reveal his red snake like eyes. He went to put his face to the glass so that he could see through the tint. Then from behind him came a cold moan. He looked back and then down. The dry face of one of the zombies was next to his boot, pulling itself closer to him with every second. It was the same body he had passed a while back, that of a young woman.

He lifted his shoe and slammed it down on the head of the decomposed lurid releasing a flood of dark thick gelatinous blood. "Bitch ruined my boot." He alleged to himself.

Wesker put his face back to the window, his eyes searching the room. The at the small round table next to the corner he saw a man sitting with his back to the window, that's what he needed.

Albert's hand met the cold steel of the door knob as he opened it, a bell rang confirming that the door had been opened, Wesker shut it behind him. Before looking back the man at the table said, "Hello Albert." In a cool voice.

Wesker looked around, his blond spiked hair never responding to any environmental change."This was a good place for a meeting, Adam." He said. "Lotsa…pink."

"Yes," Adam said. "I just wanted to tell you that I'll release our surprise while you go cause those girls trouble." He said.

"I'm gonin'!" Wesker shouted walking back out.

"I'm sorry that those guys were so rude Lauren and Amanda." Said Carlos as they walked the street slowly.

"It's fine," said Lauren.

"Really." Said Amanda.

Lauren looked around while pushing the hair out of her eyes, the whole city had the smell of sun baked road kill, but now it was stronger. "We should watch our step…I think we're getting close to some of the zombies." She suggested.

John looked around, "I know why," he said. John pointed her gun over to a river of murky goop running down the sidewalk, the trail led back to a dead woman whose head looked freshly crushed.

"This was done with in the last half hour," Lauren said.

Amanda looked up to the building tops, "Yeah but by who?" She asked.

A sudden blow knocked her back to the ground. She looked up to see Albert Wesker, her old boss standing over her, a wide white teeth grin on his face. In a jolt he was gone, charging straight into John and blowing her back into the same wall as Amanda. John screamed as he hit.

"Who's next?" Said Wesker decisively.

"Me!" Lauren shouted as she took aim with the rocket on top of the M16. Albert stood as she aimed, but once the projectile came loose he jumped straight into the air landing by Kerrie and Amanda.

John looked up, "I thought you were dead!" he said.

Wesker looked at her, slowly pulling his shades down to reveal his red and yellow eyes, as he spoke a snake-like tongue shot out of his mouth. "Who said I was alive!"

They screamed and jumped back closing their eyes…when they looked up Wesker was gone.

*********************************************************************************

Kerrie, Beth, Shannon and Sandi had not seen anything out of the ordinary yet. The streets were just empty and without the noise that they should normally hold. The people that they should normally hold.

Kerrie looked back at her team, "I hope the boys are having better luck finding the problem with the city."

As Kerrie looked back at Beth her friend suddenly stiff up. She fell on the ground face first with a tranquilizer dart in her back.

"Huh?" Sandi just before she hit the ground.

Two more shots found their marks on Kerrie and Shannon.

Adam stood over them with a tranquilizer gun.

*********************************************************************************

Justin wanted to go down into the sewer and PJ had nothing against it. But Alaina did not agree, "I am not going into the stinky sewer!" She screamed waving her hands in the air frantically.

"Calm down! Calm down!" Justin said shushing her. "Every bio-monster on the block will here you.

PJ walked over to the manhole cover, he used the M16 to lift it off. "Here we go." He said.

"Not me!" Yelled Alaina. Justin walked up behind her and pushed her into the hole, She landed with a big splash. PJ and Justin snickered. Justin dropped in after her soon after so did PJ.

Alaina stood in the water dripping wet from the middle of her stomach down. She looked down at the murky green water in disgust. The smell of sewage fresh in the air. Unlike the boys she had gotten her hair wet.

Justin laughed at her again but louder this time. "I think the "sewage water look" is great on you, Alaina" Said Justin.

PJ looked at her, "Someone had an accident!" He pointed at her.

Alaina's eyes started to tear and she whined stomping off through the knee deep water. 

They walked after her and Justin said, "It's nota good idea to walk off in water you can't see to the bottom of…" Just as he finished she froze and was pulled under the water with a circular wave of water her head went under."Ewww!" Justin and PJ joked. They ran over to see where she had gone. There were bubbles and she popped back up in a wave, she was covered in he brown water. 

"Snake!" Yelled Alaina in terror. "Sna—" she was cut off when pulled back in the water.

The huge head of a snake shot forth from the water. It's green body glistening, all and all it had to have two foot wide head. It had Alaina by the tail end of itself. She was out of the water way out behind the head.

Justin fired his gun missing as the snake dodged with lighting quick reflexes. PJ fired too and he hit the part near where Alaina was. It uncoiled and let her fall into the water. 

The two men continued to fire but the snake dodged. Justin gave up after five shots, PJ after eleven. They realized they had limited ammo. Suddenly Aliana popped out of the water with a grenade in her hand, she threw it and the snake chomped down on it swallowing it whole. 

Justin and PJ both dove in pulling her down with them. The grenade exploded with a rain of snake tissue and blood. Shrapnel ripped from the snake flesh and tore through the water with some skin still attached. Reddish brown air bubbles floated to the top of the murky water as Alaina, Justin, and PJ emerged at the surface unharmed.

PJ looked at her, "Surprised you can fight that well," said PJ. He and Justin climbed up onto the dry side walk of the sewer and helped Alaina up. It was then they noticed the fluorescent lights lining the underground labyrinth. Far off down the dank halls screeching and barks could be heard, there was no ladder out and they knew what was ahead. Lickers, Zombies and Hunters…

The Turks: Adam's Last Stand

Book 2 of the Zombie Case

Chapter 4:

Albany, New York

Friday May 11th, 2018

4:43 PM EST

Jay Martin could hear them outside, the screams, the moans. He could hear the moving creatures that padded their way down the New York state streets. He had not heard a voice that was not in agony in hours.

Then a voice of a girl screamed. She had to be right against the wall, he felt the scream. Then after a few second he heard her talking. In a hurry Jay was on his feet, running to the bolted door.

They had come! The ones who would save the city…probably by the thousands. The Army, Navy and Marines. They would carry him out in a tank or jet. Jay stepped into the front hall and exited through a door to the street. 

He looked to the wall where he had perceived the sound and he saw a girl laying against the wall. She was sweating, her hair was plastered to her face and she had a gun.

Jay stepped out into view, "Hello." He said in his annoying country accent.

The girl on the ground spun with a small Beretta in her hand. The gun barrel pointed at him, she had one eye closed. "Who are you?" She asked.

Jay stood there staring at her. Some people stepped out from somewhere around the corner, two guys and one more girl. The first woman spoke again, "Who are you?" She demanded.

He stuttered the answer out in his thick country accent, "J-J-Jay M-M-Martin." He said.

The second girl stepped forward pushing the first girls gun down slowly. "He's harmless…" She said. She looked up at Jay, "My name's Lauren, this is Amanda, John and…what's your name again?" She said.

"Carlos."

"That's right." She said.

Amanda walked over closer to him, "I'm sorry…I'm just a little jumpy." She said.

"It's fine," He said. "I've been jumpy since these here zombies infected the city." He slipped his hand down into his pocket and looked back behind him.

Amanda smiled. Then John stepped forward. "How long have you been here?" John asked.

"Since this whole thing started, about six hours ago." He said.

"Well you can come with us Homeboy…" Said Carlos.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

PJ was weary of the smell after being in the sewer for only a short time. The winding tunnels filled coldly with the smell of death. Alaina's head darted from side to side as she looked for any dangers in the path ahead.

Justin seemed completely content with thewalk, until the sound of thunder filled the air. But Justin and PJ knew all to well what it was. Justin mumbled out the terrible words, "Mr. X." He said.

The stomping turned to shaking, ripples formed in the water and small particles of dust shook lose from the cracks between the bricks. "It's him," said PJ.

Alaina had only heard talk of him, she knew that James Xavier had created him. But all the talk she had heard had been small comments passed between scientist as she passed through the labs on her way to briefing rooms. It was never information on how to destroy it that she picked up.

Justin raised his weapon and pushed the small weapon on the bottom and a rocket rose out of the top. PJ did the same. Alaina looked at Justin. "What does he look like?"

"You'll notice him." He said. After the words left his mouth a large pale white fist burst through the wall. Chunks of brick and wire flew through and into the water. Justin and PJ raised the weapons but Alaina stepped back and tripped. 

She grabbed onto one of the grenades she had not used. Her thumb flicked the grenade pin out onto the floor. She cocked her arm back and threw the grenade. Mr. X's large pale hands caught it and the explosion could be heard not seen. He swung his arm back and threw the Shrapnel at them.

Justin and PJ opened fire. The first few bullets pounded into him. He began to bleed thick black blood, his hand grabbed the spot. After seconds he fell off balance and then down to one knee.

Justin and PJ urged Alaina to run ahead as the backed up firing. She got around the corner and into a giant valve. She yelled to them, "Hurry, we can close him off." Justin and PJ ran faster just as they entered, the giant valve closed. Alaina went to lean against the door. Then next to here head a giant section of metal bulged out.

"We can't stop here." Said PJ. "He'll come through that in seconds." He pulled her off her feet and they all charged off down the corridor together. 

****

Shannon in an odd room, hands and feet chained together. Her head was immensely sore and back hurt. She opened her eyes in the blinding light of this room. The first thing she noticed is that she was not alone, Keena and Tiffane were there with her.

Then she noticed that the weight of her Beretta was gone. She searched the room, Sandi was no where to found.It was then that Shannon noticed a figure across the room. One she knew real well. "Adam!" She growled . "You did this."

He turned around, "Oh, you're awake." He said. "I was wondering how long it would take."

"Where's Sandi?" She looked around, "Where am I?" She asked finally.

"Deep below the surface of the city, and you are about to witness history." He said. Adam walked over to Keena. He bent over and tapped her face softly. "Keena!" He said in a singsong voice. "Wake up, Tiffane." He added with the voice.

The two girls shot awake. Keena looked around. "Adam?" She said.

"You bastard!" Yelled out Tiffane. "Where's Sandi?"

"Dead!" said Adam "Quiet and watch." Adam walked over to a wall full of seventeen inch computer screens. He hit one key on the lower panel and with a short tone a cylinder section of the wall opened to reveal a creature with a human body shape. But that was the only thing human. The thing had to be at least eight feet tall. It had a bald head andalthough it was surrounded by a brownish red liquid the thing could be identified as a light gray color. The eyes were black, but since they looked like a kind of liquid they probably see real well. The things left arm was about a whole foot longer than the right., long bony claws extended from the left hand. The right seemed normally proportioned to the body. In place of the heart was a large throbbing tumor, and from the throbbing the girls could guess it _was the heart_! The monster wore a metal kind of legless shorts. They were black in color and were most likely bullet proof.

Adam waved his hand towards the thing as if he was presenting it, "Introducing Tyrant…the most efficient Umbrella killing machine, stolen by…ME!" Adam snickered.

Shannon rattled the chains, "You freak!" 

Adam looked at her with a sly smile, "Flattery won't save you my dear."

Tiffane yelled at him, "So you took all the people out of the city!"

Adam looked at her, "No I killed them." He looked to the monstrosity that was Tyrant. "And I will release the plague of Tyrant upon your friends." Adam pressed a button and the beast came alive.

****

Alaina was tired, her eyelids dropping and her hair was still wet from her "fall" into the sewer. She held her M16 towards the ground and stepped down the damp slopping hallway. She looked back at Justin and PJ. "What are you two doing?"

"The same _damn_ thing we were doing the last time you asked." Said PJ. "This is the third time in this five minute period."

"Sorry!" Said Alaina rudely. She looked around, "So do you think we'll see anymore big enemies down here." Sudden a dog flew out from around a corner hitting Alaina and knocking her to the ground. She screamed out.

The zombie dog had no skin so she could not touch it, her M16 had flown loose out of her hand and onto the side of the walkway out of her reach. She went to move for the Beretta at her side, but the dog snarled. Justin went aim but he couldn't get a clear shot.

From out of the same corner came a flash of blurred color. The streaky thing moved towards Alaina and the dog kicking he dog under the ribs and sending it flying. The thing stopped.

It was a man, he had brown hair parted down the middle with two blonde bangs. He had gray eyes. He wore a brown vest with many pockets lining the front and an orange Korn shirt underneath. He had brown cargo pants on and combat boots. His face was young and he had in his hands two golden Lugars.

He grabbed Alaina's hand and hoisted her up, "You have to be more careful around here." He said in a kind voice.

"Okay," Alaina said blushing.

The dog jumped up and charged at him, the man ran and jumped against the wall as the dog chased behind him. He did a wall jump, kicking off the wall and going the opposite he had just run. He did a spinning kick into the dogs head knocking the evil animal flat.

"Nice ass," added Alaina as she watched him fly through the air.

In mid air the man seemed to slow down as he took aim with the guns. He fired and the golden Lugars reciprocatedback and forth as the small rounds pounded into the dog's torso.

The man landed on the ground sliding through the brown pungent water, his boots put ripples in the water and causing some splash up. He looked around holding the two guns.

"Who are you man." Said Justin.

"My name is Steve Burnside." He said. "I came here to put a stop to this evil.

"I'm Alaina,"she said smiling and looking him over. He shook her hand.

"This is PJ and I'm Justin, we came here for the same reason."

PJ looked at Steve in disbelief, "How did you do…that?!" He asked.

"I just…do it." He said.

Alaina giggled and just stared at him, "Thank you for saving me." She said her face still red.

He looked at her with a slight smile, "My pleasure." He said.

Justin looked at him for a second, "How did you get into the city, and can we get out that way?" He asked.

Steve shook his head doubtfully. "I was here on vacation, I was really visiting my family in New York and all of this started. I came here today to see the sights but I found this place infested with zombies." 

"There must not be many survivors at all." PJ announced.

Alaina was still red, smiling and starring a Steve. She started to speak, "Why don't you come with us, Steve?" She asked.

"I will then, I need all the help I can get." Alaina suddenly wanted to curse at Justin for pushing her in the sewer and making her smell so bad.

****

The black Turk helicopter was huge, a type of police copter that was rarely used. It had two blades and had to be over one hundred feet long, but the aircraft was not very good with gas mileage.

Chris Redfield had flown the thing in from New York as soon as he heard about the whole Umbrella spill in Albany. What made him even more mad was the fact that Claire refused to stay at home and wanted to come with him.

But she would most likely be okay, she was a two time survivor of the Umbrella madness. And besides there was still Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, David Trapp, Jon Andrews and Leon Kennedy to help him out.

The entire ride there was cool, it was a day that had stayed at a current temperature of about sixty and a breeze blew down from Canada. Of course they had landed already and were just preparing to go in.

Leon stood at the door looking at the falling sun, the hazy horizon growing steadily closer to the orange ball of gas and fire. He looked back at Claire as she pulled her boots on. It was odd to see that even though she knew what was going to happen she wore the same type of clothes.

Her hair was up in a pony tail. Her gray eyes concentrating on her laces. She had on a pair of tight shorts and a pinkT-Shirt reading "Princess." When she finished with the shoe she reached across the metal floor of the ship and took hold of an Uzi. She looked back at Leon, he laughed, "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing!" He said still giggling.

Chris walked to the back and as he passed by he shook Jill awake. "Jill it's time," He said. She came awake and looked around, a chilly breeze was in the whole cabin.

"You scared me to death Chris!" She said sweeping her bangs out of her face.

"Sorry," he said.

Jon Andrews stood up, his huge tanned muscular form in the doorway, "It's hard to believe that anyone would go up against theses things by choice." He said. "But I'm such a dumb-ass I do it." He said.

Rebecca stepped into the door beside him, she rubbed her hand down the side of his back. "So I must be a dumb-ass too." She said jokingly.

He smiled, "No you're not!" He said.

Then from the back came a thick British accent, a man with dusty blonde hair stepped out, "Come on let's suit up and get out of here, we need to find the problem…on the double now!" He was commanding and had a cool demeanor about him. It was David.

Everyone jumped to their feet and was at the door in seconds. David walked over to the door, now we break up into two teams. Rebecca, Jon and myself on one and Chris, Jill and Claire on the other." He slipped on a pair of shades. "We separate out from the chopper and look for any clues to where the spill is coming from." He started to walk off, but then added. "If you find the lab don't touch anything. Got it?" They all nodded. "Good, move out."

****

Jay was adjusting to his newfound friends quickly and to the groups amazement his handling of Amanda's Mac10 was terrific. He stepped off around the corner of a building and put a hand of caution out, all of the others stopped in their tracks, guns at ready.

"Another Zombie," he said.

A loud wailing moan came around the corner along with the smell ofweek old road kill. BAM! BAM! The two bullets pounded into the chest of the creature, it fell to the ground with a spreading puddle of red liquid leaving its decomposing body. Jay lowered the gun.

"That was a great shot," Said Amanda.

Jay walked passed the dead thing on the ground. Carlos and Amanda passed it next. "Thanks," he said. There was a startled scream as the creature grabbed onto Lauren's leg.

BAM! The thing fell dead.

Lauren looked up at Jay. "Next time shoot the head." She said. Then shaking her foot gently she shook loose the clammy hand of the automaton off her leg.

"Sorry." Said Jay. 

Amanda stopped in the middle of the road to check the clip in her gun. She slapped it back into place. "There isn't a thing in the city worst than that horrible smell!" She exclaimed.

Unexpectedly a large hand burst forth from the ground, long claws extended off each finger for at least a foot. The arm behind it was gray. Instinct kicked in and Carlos fired into the hand. But the thing kept coming, the hand bent and whatever it was began to pull itself up into plain view.

The concrete tore and ripped like water as the thing tried to get a grip on the sidewalk. The long horrible screech rose up from the hole. Suddenly the other arm burst forth. The ground between the two arms gave way to reveal a gray head. The eye's were liquidly black. There was a large throbbing tumor in place of the heart, blood vessels could be seen running around the edges of the tumor.

Jay aimed the gun for the tumor. Two holes with the red splatter marks around it appeared where the bullets entered the tumor. The thing went into a sudden charge, it ran full force at Jay. Jay dove away in just a nick of time. After realizing Jay was gone the thing dug it's claws into the ground to stop.

The pavement parted like waves of water and the monster did a spin to redirect it's attack. He ran towards Lauren, as she began to open fire the M16 she held jammed. "Oh shit it's jammed." She said.

In a flash Carlos, Amanda and John were in front of her firing the guns and the muzzle flash lit up the nighttime sky. But the thing kept coming. He clothes lined John and Carlos and bought his shoulder down to hit Amanda. When she hit the ground he stopped because he had Carlos by the neck. 

The creature then flung him against a mailbox on the side of the road. "Damn," exclaimed John. "This guys a hyperactive Mr. X!" He said.

Amanda rolled over to grab her gun, "This must be Tyrant!"

The Tyrant continued to head for Lauren she hadn't really realized him because she thought for sure that they could block him and shoot him down. She looked up to see the creature was almost upon her. She slid down to duck as the claws slammed into the wall behind her.

She had just barely been missed, but then she looked down to see the bottom part of her hair. "That fucker sliced off my hair." She went for her Desert Eagle, but saw it was behind the monster.

In a flash she dove between the Tyrants legs and rolled picking up the gun as she went. The creature gurgled out some words, "Blood!" it managed.

"I'll show you blood!" She fired into the creatures head four times and the blood spread from the open wounds. In seconds the thing fell to the ground with a loud WHAM!

Lauren turned and walked back to the others helping them up. They all walked off silently down the street and around the corner. Not one of them looked back at the creature, but when they had left it was not over.

The things hand flicked to life and the Tyrant pushed it self to its feet. There was no limp in its step, in the time it lay on the ground it had fully healed. The monster ran headlong at the side of a building and jumped landing on the four story high roof in a single bound. It looked down on the heads of its attackers, watching…waiting.

The Turks: Adam's Last Stand

Book 3 of Zombie Case

Chapter 5: The Kids Aren't Alright

The Shin Ra Complex

Friday May 11th, 2018

5:00 PM EST

Kate looked at the TV screen in disbelief, she could not believe this was happening as the TOP STORY banner ran across the bottom of the screen. The news woman stared down at the computer screen in front of her, as she read the brand new story that had just come in over the web.

"An Umbrella spill on the northeast side of town…" was all Kate needed to hear. That's near here were her first thoughts. Then she realized that the spill would spread all over the city, and then the worst realization came when she knew it already had.

All of the people in the Shin Ra Complex had been lucky, they had moved to a special containment area built for this type of thing, but the spill had worn off an hour ago, and who ever was effected had been by now.

Michael held Kate tight as the next words left the newscasters mouth. "All residents who are not infected need to stay calm and try to escape to the outside of the city." The caster made herself very clear and then paused. "The death toll could be in the millions." She said finally.

Prentiss cut the TV off, "Okay," he started. "We need to get out of this Hell Hole." He said. "Rufus, Scarlett Reeve and the rest of the board are not here, neither are the Shin Ra special agents. That's leaves the soldiers."

Debra held on tightly to Magnum, it was like a comfort item in this time of crisis. She looked at her peers, "We already went to the armory, I say we head out on foot."

Kate looked around, "We've got five grenades a piece," she paused, hoping she did not sound bossy. "One compact grenade launcher, two pistols, ten clips, a shotgun and a shit load of shells."

"I can work with that." Said Michael.

"You and me both brother!" Prentiss said.

"We need to stick to the main roads, there's a bus station twenty miles from here we could head there or steal a car and drive out of town…Kate you have an Uncle in the Spring Cypress area?" Said Debra.

"Yes…Uncle Jeff, my Dad's brother."

"Let's head there!" Said Prentiss.

"Now all we have to do is steal a car…" 

****

Rickey slapped a clip into the gun and looked around. The normal stuff his team did still seemed to function as they were just entering a city full of zombies. He looked to Lea who just seemed so timid in the oddly setting sun. He saw that her gun's safety was still on.

"How do you plan to shoot like that?" He asked.

"Like what?" She answered incredulously.

Scott Davis, another teammate answered her question. "The safety's still on." He said.

"We're the FBI for crying out loud…you act like you've never used a gun!" Said Rickey.

"Sorry." She said.

Mitchell looked around, "No baddies yet." He said. "Maybe they went up in this hotel." He said pointing to the Marriot they stood next to.

Tonya the final Team member hit the handicapped button alongside the door and it slid open slowly, as if the drama of the situation was connected to time itself. Her blond hair caught the light as she entered underneath the huge crystal chandelier. She looked up with the gun still in her hands.

"The whole city f Houston must be deserted." She said.

Then there was the sudden ding of the elevator and the gold doors on the ornate structure opened to reveal a smell like sun baked road kill.

"Shit!" shouted Scott.

"Smells just about that way, don't it?" Lea said sarcastically her eyes rolling as she did. A flood of moaning came out to meet them. A zombie bell hop and his passengers came charging out into the red carpeted hall. Scott, Rickey, and Mitchell mowed down the first group. The final few were picked off by Lea and Tonya in seconds. 

The groups continued to walk, stepping carefully over the bodies of the creatures. One of the one's shot by the boys latched on to Tonya's ankle, and inched it's way closer to her, it's clammy hand against her skin. She jumped off the floor and did a spinning kick sending the head flying. "Next time hit the heads guys." She said calmly. 

"You could have shot first ya' know?" Scott said smartly.

Mitchell reloaded the KF7 with a full Banana Clip. He then checked the sights. The group moved into the elevator slowly. Rickey turned to the rows of buttons that lined the inside of the lift. "Which floor do we take and look for Survivors?" He asked.

Lea looked, "How 'bout that good old thirteen?" She said.

"Thirteen it is!" Rickey said hitting the button. The doors closed and the elevator moved up.

Albany, New York

Friday May 11th, 2018

5:03 PM EST

Chris, Claire, and Jill searched with the quickly setting sun at their backs. A slow moan came from behind them, and Claire spun first to see the creature hobbling out from around the corner. She M80 machine gun into the things head knocking it down.

She twirled the small weapon. "Take that!" 

Chris looked back at his sister, "Don't let your head get too big!" He said.

Jill just smiled, she knew he was always taking the best care of his younger sister. Jill looked down at the information that she had on the Umbrella activity they had stolen over the years. "The lab is located in the sewer…so…" She paused looking at a manhole cover up ahead.

"Not again!" Whined Claire, remembering her trek through the muddy waters long ago. Suddenly a long screech came from somewhere near by, Chris and Jill looked around to find it's origin. Then suddenly it found them. 

A large Licker dove out from the corner of a shadowy ally. It landed next to a dumpster just on the edge of the lighted street. Chris aimed the twelve gauge Remington 

Shotgun towards the Licker. BAM CH COCK!

He missed the Licker had jumped and rolled. Jill ran to the side and dove into a roll she fired at the head with her Beretta. She missed the first to shots. The tongue of the monster lashed out and soupy saliva ran of the tip of the tongue. Claire fired at the ting but missed narrowly as the monster rolled back. But when it landed Jill had the gun against the thing's exposed brain. BAM! She fired and the thing fell dead on its side.

Jill stood to her feet and slung the slime off the end of her gun. "Why can't we fight a clean monster?" She asked.

Chris looked down at the manhole, "Looks like the sewer is the way to go." He said. Chris lifted the lid of the cover, it could be told that the cover was heavy. He let it go with a resulting loud metallic clang.

Chris lifted the Shotgun back onto his back and looked into the hole, there were some lights down there already. He began to climb down, followed by Claire and then Jill.

The sewers smelt horrible, but they could not expect more than this. At least there was a promise of less zombies down here. Chris looked at the green water, "Let's try to stay out of the water." He suggested.

Claire smiled, "Can do!" She said.

Right after Claire yelled this there was a sound of loud footsteps, in a flash all of the weapons were in the hands of the team. A huge trench coat wearing creature stepped out from around the corner up ahead.

"Mr. X!" exclaimed Claire. She opened fire as did her two companions. The spray of bullets pounded into the things chest with great speed. He didn't even get the chance to charge, he just collapsed onto one hand and leaned with a terrible injury growing from his chest.

Jill looked at him as he tried just to keep from flopping into the crap infested waters. She ran as quickly as she could and made it past the foe, Claire came next and then Chris came by it passing a few bullets into the thing's arm.

The three passed into another section of the sewer, and walked several feet before anything of interest came about.

Then they reached The Falls. A huge drop off that had to be all of three hundred feet. To the left the drop off just stopped, but to the right was a pipe that a full grown person could easily walk through, it was reddish brown with rust coating everywhere water did not run on a normal basis. Water poured from the pipe down into the three hundred foot drop off, thousands of gallons in minutes! 

But they could easily cross the drop off although it was fifty feet wide. There was a cement bridge that seemed as if it was rooted in the manmade lagoon below The Falls. The bridge was moist but besides that totally safe. It was complete, had rails and toward the middle was some sort of rubber slip reducer.

Jill stepped out onto the overpass. Claire starred down into the waters in amazement. "How can something so beautiful appear in such a…" she looked around. "A place so unclean?" She said.

She looked back at Chris and he urged her on. Her first few steps were shaky, but she soon got the hang of it and looked back to see Chris behind her. She looked ahead to see Jill on the final steps of the bridge. Soon Jill reached the end. Mist moved up from far below and hit against Claire's legs. She felt a cool breeze from somewhere below. Chris looked back to make sure that Mr. X had not regained his stature and come after them. Claire then reached the other side and Chris did soon there after.

****

David, Jon and Rebecca stood at the entrance to the Airport. The setting sun was bringing temperatures down into the upper sixties and it was promising already to get much colder.

Rebecca looked to David, "We may have to go rob a coat store soon!" She said.

David answered back in his lush English accent, "Perhaps…"

Jon pulled one of his hands into his shirtsleeve but still held his gun, "where's the action, I did not come out here to freeze my nuts off!" The man's large muscular figure shivered in the cold.

David looked up the ramp, well we better head inside the Airport see what we can find, there's a Lift over there it looks to be." He said.

Jon and Rebecca looked over to where he had pointed. There were many muffled moans of the dead in that corner of the garage. Rebecca looked at the Veteran of the Special Tactics And Rescue Squad and made a suggestion. "Why don't we try the attack patter Delta again?" She asked.

"You mean charge out there and fire at what ever pops up in the way?" Jon asked. 

David smiled remembering a joke that was not funny when it had been made.

He thought about the time that he, Claire, Rebecca, Jon and Leon had been pinned down in that factory, he had yelled out attack plan Delta. Claire asked what was that and he said run and shot the first fucking thing that bloody moved. "We'll go with your plan, Rebecca just as soon as Leon gets back.

The young would-be cop came charging over from a nearby Port-o-Potty. "Sorry I took so long." He said in a soft voice. "I still can't believe you let me fall asleep and forgot about me!" 

Jon looked back, "Learn to snore!" He said. 

Rebecca looked back at Jon, "You won't do that when we get married will you?"

David ignored the conversation, but Leon thought about Ada every time someone mentioned Love. The woman he had met back in Raccoon over ten years ago. She was the one for…

"Let's move out, attack plan Delta!" David's commanding voice said. All of the group charged across the garage and the moans got closer. Louder. One creature lunged out in front of Jon, he drew his foot back and kicked the head of the thing as it lay on the ground. The head flew spraying a trail of blood in its wake.

A group of about twenty people stood next to a car, Leon drew a grenade from his vest and slung it at the car. Since he was last in line and the car was on the other side of a large wall everyone was clear of the blast...except the zombies.

One of the things was in David's path, he took aim with his Colt 45, the loud ring of automatic gunfire preceded the bullet finding its place in the zombies head. The thing flopped over dead, or just a little bit deader.

From behind another wall a Mad Dog jumped in front of Rebecca, she released a rain of bullets on the creature and killed it instantly. The dog's skinless body sliding across the floor and coming to a stop against the wall. She was the first on to reach the elevator, the rest made it only seconds after, all of them breathing heavily from the hundred meter adrenaline rush.

"Shit!" exclaimed Jon. "What a fun run." His voice was sarcastic at the last part. He pushed the call button and waited with the rest.

****

Alaina, PJ, Justin and Steve could hear the sound of running water up ahead. Alaina was tired of the dingy sewers. The group of four passed a turnoff and kept going until they saw it, a huge water fall in the middle of the sewer. 

Justin swept the moist spray off his face. "Sweet."

Alaina ran past him and PJ and looked at the large falls, "It's so romantic!" She shouted. She looked at Steve, "Isn't it Steve?"

Steve shrugged, "I guess…" He said.

Then from behind them came a soft feminine voice, "Steve?" It said. Justin and PJ recognized it at once. Claire Redfield.

Steve spun, "Claire!" He shouted. "Is it really you?" He asked. She ran from the shadowy corner where she stood barely visible with Chris and Jill at her side. After her short run she landed in Steve's arms. He held her close, she pulled herself back and they kissed.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" She said to him. 

"I hoped I would see you after what happened." He said.

Alaina looked down in disbelief, _I lost this guy…_ she thought.

After I died Alexia passed by me on her way somewhere, she must have injected the T-Veronica Virus in me for some reason. When I woke up the place was collapsing and I escaped…barely.

"Thank God!" She said.

PJ looked over at Alaina, she seemed sad. Justin looked too, "Are you sorry you lost him?!" He asked sarcastically.

She looked down her face turning red from embarrassment, "We should head for that turnoff back this way…" She said still looking down.

Chris looked at her, "The lab's that way." He said.

Jill smiled "That's where we were headed."

PJ leaned over and spoke into Justin's ear, "Could you not make fun of Alaina?" He said as they all walked.

"I was just playin', she knows we're friends." Justin said.

PJ looked kind of nervous as he said the next part, "I know but I just don't like to see her sad." He said.

"Man…what's up with you, you're paid to kill zombies!" Justin whispered.

PJ got jittery as they reached the turn. "I think…he paused…I think I love her." He said. A gun went off as Justin caught the full extent of the words. A one armed zombie crumpled over on the floor, his other arm was nearby against the wall. 

Justin looked back at him, "Dude, you're married." Said Justin. 

Steve looked at the knob of the door, " We'd need some kind of acid to get through this. Alaina handed him a White Phosphorous grenade. He set it against the wall and set it. In seconds it ate through the knob with the strong acid. Justin looked at PJ nefariously and kicked the door through.

Inside the hallway was covered in white tile and scrubbed as clean as a Hospital. The walls were a light gray color and the ceiling was white tiles like the floor. Bright white florescent lights gleamed overhead. The smell of crap was gone…this place smelled of Lysol. Not too far down the hall was a clean shining trash can that had the shape of a hot dog cut in half. It had a top labeled "HAZORIDOUS WAIST" and the Bio-Hazard symbol was below it.

_This is the lab._

There was a turn off hall with two big double doors standing sentinel of the way. Justin walked over to them and peeked down the hall, two Bandit Snatchers stood at the far end, and he wasn't sure how long their arms could reach.

Justin looked back at Steve and Claire. "Ready to show em' what yer' made of Steve?" He asked.

"Yeah." Said Steve.

Justin and Steve charged into the doors beginning the fierce melee. 

Alaina stood all by herself next to the trash can as the rest of the group had gathered by the door. PJ walked over to her, "You okay…Alaina?" He asked.

"No…It's just…never mind." She paused. "Why do you ask?"

"Justin didn't mean it." He said. "He was joking, but I didn't find it funny."

"Yeah…" she said looking nervously at the ground.

PJ patted her back, she turned to him smiling. "I told him to stop…and Alaina…"

BAM! There was a gunshot in the next room.

****

Justin and Steve stepped into an identical hallway with guns drawn. The two creatures looked at them. Each only had one arm since all Bandit Snatchers are made that way. One of them slung an arm out. It stretched to reach them. Steve jumped up and kicked off the wall Justin rolled to the side sending a bullet through the creature's hand. He had blown one of the three fingers off. 

Steve flipped back onto the floor. The second creature sent its hand for him, Steve jumped back and stuck out his arm, the thing grabbed his arm. Steve yanked his arm down and flung the monster against the door. When it hit Justin gave it four bullets in the head.

Steve pulled out a Taser and the first one threw it's hand out, Steve caught it off guard shocking it to death. The Bandit Snatcher rolled over onto the floor letting out a terrible screech. Steve put the Taser away.

Justin reached over and opened the door up, he dropped the M16 in his hand it clattered on the tile floor. Chris, Jill, and Claire had been watching the whole thing. But Justin was interested in what they could not see behind them. Alaina and PJ were kissing. Then Chris yelled out, "Look!" A pack of five Hunters stood at the end of the hallway. Their eyes gleamed, they had more problems than PJ's marriage.

The Turks: Adam's Last Stand

Book 3 of Zombie Case

Chapter 6: Out of the Sewer…into the Fire

Albany, New York

Friday May 11th, 2018

5:20 PM EST

John moved out front of the girls and fired at the creature barring the path. The bullet pounded into the thing's lower fore head killing it. John looked back gleaming with pride. Lauren just passed him by with her gun still out ahead of her.

John looked at Carlos, "Tough to make these chicks laugh, eh?"

Carlos laughed, "You said it man." Carlos looked over at Jay who was reloading the gun with a fresh clip from Amanda. She let the clip drop from her M16 and checked the bullets, she was doing pretty good without wasting ammo.

Jay smiled, "Thank you." He said.

A voice up ahead made them all freeze, "I'm sure you are very welcome." It said.

John looked up, "Adam?!" He said.

The blond man with hair draping down both sides of his head stood in their path. His eyes purple and green mixed around the cornea, they reflected the dim streetlights. "Yes…it's me and I have a few new features since you last saw me…" In a flash he was gone and appeared right next to Carlos. "You see I made a deal with someone…" He paused and was gone again reappearing next to Amanda. _This guy moves that fast_! He tripped her, "My friend, let's just call him the Devil…he was more than happy to have my help." He punched Jay and sent him flying.

John charged but before he reached Adam the demonic man was behind him knocking him sprawling. Lauren and Carlos fired but Adam took off running, slow enough for them to see him but still to fast to shoot. He ran up the wall of a building and jumped off it to land next to a large blue Ford Excursion. 

Adam put one hand under the truck and lifted it, he then slid his hand to the middle and pulled it all the way off the ground. He got it up higher and higher until all of the heroes watched him hold the two thousand pound truck over his head in one hand.

He threw it at them and they all scattered. The truck landed against the wall on the other side of the street, it exploded into a flaming wreck after hitting the ground. Adam was not sweating yet. He stood where the truck had. His foes regrouped between him and the fire, but facing him. 

He walked slowly towards them, without saying a word. Suddenly his head burst into flames, but is head did not burn, it just flamed. The flames slowly spread down, burning all of his clothes off. Red streamers shot around from the sides of his body to cover certain parts of him.

He cooled down and the red streamers turned green to end up looking just like vines. Adam's body had turned into a light gray color and his hair was green, like the vines. He held his hand out like a crossing guard telling the cars to stop. All of the group opened fire, the bullets that hit his body just flamed off. One from Lauren hit his hand. He looked at the blood running down his gray palm. He brought his hand to his mouth and sucked the blood out of the wound.

Adam swung his hand back as the team watched. He leaned in and spit, but blood did not come out, leaping red flames burn towards the zombie clean up team. All of them dove to the side landing in a roll. Carlos looked back at Adam, "Sweet Jesus!" 

"Bad word choice!" Said Lauren.

Amanda decided to take command of the situation, "The Airport is a mile up the road," She looked back, "He's slower in this form, we can run for it."

The rest nodded and they took off, with flames leaping from the burning truck behind them.

****

Keena came to in a pile of debris from the escape. Tiffane was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room next to Shannon. There were piles of rock and machinery all over, it appeared that Adam's plan to control the huge Tyrant had not been so successful.

The thing escaped and had destroyed half the room they had been in, but at least it had caused them to be able to escape too. Adam was gone now, he had just walked out. But Keena was sure she had heard gunshots not too far off. She looked over to her two companions, "Did you hear the gun shots."

Shannon swept her hair out of her eyes as she searched the piles of rocks for their weapons. "Yes, M16s from the sound of it." She said. Shannon suddenly pulled a large box from the rubble. "Here they are!" She said.

Tiffane rushed over to get her weapon. "You think John, Justin, PJ and Carlos are down here?" She asked.

"Poor PJ, he's lost his wife…I hope he does not find out too early." Said Keena.

Shannon was still digging, "Here's a radio." She said. "We can listen and find out if anyone was sent in to help us." She turned it on, it was already on FM and on a News Station.

"…in other news Albany seems to be one of two cities experiencing problems with an Umbrella spill. Houston Texas…"

"Oh no." Shannon dropped her clip right out her hand as she was startled. 

"The kids!" Keena said.

The radio continued, "The inhabitants of the Shin Ra Complex were mostly out of town, but the ones still there sought out refuge inside the bio containment center of the base. The death toll appears to be in the millions, with people in the complex and northwest side of the city faring the best with chances of not being affect." The female announcer paused. "No matter what the trouble we ask tonight that everyone pray for the poor unfortunate T-Virus Victims of Houston, Texas." Shannon cut the radio off and handed it to Keena.

"Do you want to keep this for later check ups on the city." Asked Shannon with sympathy, she really had no friends in Houston outside the Shin Ra. He family was father up north. Keena took the radio and threw it against the wall. It busted onto the floor below.

She stood up, "Let's go." As they walked for the door there were no words passed between them. Tiffane opened the door and they rushed out into the hall. A zombie faced the wall at the end of the hall. One Automatic shot rang out and the creature slumped over dead.

Then far off the M16 could be heard once more.

****

Kate's tan skin was all that could be seen in the street light. The sun had set not too long ago and she had no idea how they would survive in the dark while fighting zombies. Prentiss looked down the street, some of the lights were out others blinked faintly. He straightened his glasses and kept a look.

Debra put her hand on his shoulder, "What's in your head?" She asked. She leaned over and looked at her head.

"I'm just worried about Mom and Dad." He said. "I just have this feeling." He said sadly.

Kate kept a straight face as she spotted some movement in the alleyway farther down the street. She raised her gun, the blue Beretta that her father had given her mother. She locked onto the movement and yelled out in a confidant voice, "Identify yourself!" She yelled

She waited, then Michael yelled, "Can't you hear?!" 

More of the shapes moved out of the shadows, five or six of them moved around now. The shapes seemed to be completely mobile, not like something infected with the T-Virus.

"FBI!" Came a voice loud and clear, it was one of the figures.

Prentiss yelled back, "Shin Ra!" 

The FBI agents came running forward. "I'm Rickey and this is my team, Lea, Scott, Mitchell and Tonya." He pointed to them in turn.

Kate looked at Tonya in disbelief, "Hey we know you, you're the same Tonya that helped us in Europe a few weeks ago." She said.

"Yes, I am." She said. "And you're Kate, that Kick Ass little girl." Said Tonya.

Scott pulled out a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth. He pulled out a Zippo lighter with a Korn written on it. He lowered the lighter putting it in his vest pocket, the on that read Davis, probably his last name. He took a drag on the cigarette and pulled it out to talk. "So how come you're still part of the world of the living?" Scott asked calmly the smoking tabbacco in his hand.

Debra looked them, "We lived because we hide out in a bunker the second Umbrella made the threat against Houston." She said.

Rickey looked at her, "How well are you all armed?" He asked.

Michael threw an M16 off his back and caught it with his other hand. "Well enough."

Lea stepped forward with a large box she dropped it and it popped open, a Rocket Launcher rolled out of the case, the large shiny object was loaded. Kate stared down at it, she had never actually fired one, but she had always wanted to try. Lea smiled, "Meet Bertha, one of our…friends."

Prentiss looked at the huge gun as Lea scooped it back up into the case. She lifted the case slowly. "So what's that for?" He asked. "There's only zombies here."

"Not true," said Tonya. "There's the Tyrant." She said.

"What's the _Tyrant?_" asked Kate.

Tonya pulled out a picture of something. She held it under the light of the street lamp. A woman was in the picture, she was pale gray and not dressed, she had long green hair and one of her hands was a long claw like thing, all over her body green vines started and ended. Kate stared in fear, the thing looked powerful.

Mitchell spoke up, "The first Tyrant was a giant male, but this female is just as strong, and twice as fast and cunning."

"And you need a rocket to finish her?" Asked Debra.

****

Alaina and PJ hopped back off of each other, their guns came out, but Alaina stumbled backward, her eyes wide in fear as she saw the Hunters leaping down the hallway. In a single bound one of them leapt twenty feet landing thirty feet off of Justin and Steve. 

The mussel flash rapidly kicked off the gun as bullets flew. The Hunters ran through the bullets like a Sea Doo through water. It reached Justin but was covered in blood. It backhanded him, quickly and jumped at Steve with ease. Steve dove and rolled under the creature coming up on the other end of it.

Alaina was getting nervous as she watched the creature battle Steve. PJ had his gun aimed out as he looked to the side, "Are you okay? You look pale." He said. She just stuttered.

Justin climbed back to his feet and went to help Steve. Now two more of the Hunter came into the fight. Jill and Chris rushed in and fired. A third ran up and jumped over the group inside the hall, He landed ten feet from Alaina. PJ stepped in front of her to protect her. "Back off!" He yelled.

The Hunter threw him, and Alaina screamed, she had always been afraid of the Hunters. Every since she had first battled on, it had killed on of her teammates, cut his stomach open with the claws.

Alaina watched as the Hunter raised its claws over her head, and she knew they were razor sharp and they could cut her to stripes. Just then Claire slid between the legs of the Hunter. She stood up and aimed the M80 at the monster, and fired into its face. The back of the Hunter's head blew out and a huge bloody fissure was in the middle of the face.

Alaina ran to PJ, "Are you okay?" She asked shaking him. Alaina turned to thank Claire, but she had run off to help Steve.

Jill jumped to the side letting Claire run to help Steve. Steve rolled back and jumped onto the Hunter's back, he aimed his Luger into the thing's right eye firing five times. The brains squirted out of the exit wound, he quickly jumped off the thing's back before the Hunter toppled over with blood leaking out all over the ground forming a red pool on the floor.

PJ got to his feet pulling a Magnum out of his pocket. He aimed it at the head of a hunter way down the hall, he fired and the Hunter dropped red liquid spilling everywhere. 

Alaina tried to regain her control of the situation, "Hold on guys…" She hit the button underneath the gun's barrel and a loud automatic click sounded. A hole in the top of the gun opened up and a small rocket rose out of the M16. Alaina watched as the last two Hunter's came down the hallway slowly. She aimed the rocket. "Fire in the Hole!" 

The rocket streamed out and exploded on the last two foes. Fiery debris rained down in the hall, what was left of the main part of the Hunters' body lay flaming in the hallway. Jill smiled, "Good shot Alaina!" She said contently.

Chris went to speak and then he looked over at his sister and Steve, kissing, making out in the middle of the hall. Chris turned around slapping a fresh clip into his gun, he glanced back at his sibling for a split second and then turned away.

Justin reloaded his gun, "We'd better get a move on," He said. "It's dark out by now and we have to take the streets to escape.

****

Leon and David stood at the door of the elevator, their guns drawn. Rebecca and Jon were back against the wall as the door slid open and a soft "ding" sounded. The group stepped out into the midway of the parking garage. 

There was a small stretch between them and the airport building itself. Jon looked out into the damp and dank garage. There was a puddle of water in the middle of the corridor, but there seemed to be nothing that was dangerous. No moans of zombies, no scuffling of paws.

They lowered the weapons and looked around. "Where's the welcome wagon?" Asked Jon sarcastically. 

Rebecca walked forward and looked to the lights inside of the empty terminal, she turned back to the group. "We should head in there and try to secure an escape route." 

David smiled, "Rebecca's right, if the Turks are somewhere around here and if we can contact them this will be the only way for them to get out."

Leon looked ahead, "Let's do it!" He said. Then the sound of breaking glass shattered their conversation. A long pink arm knocked Leon backwards, some king of gurgling noise came from the doors. A huge creature jumped through the glass. "A Bandit Snatcher!"

Rebecca ran to the side of the parking garage with her gun out and she aimed her gun at the thing. Her gun jumped in her hands six times and suddenly it clicked once. She expelled the clip onto the garage floor.

Leon got back to his feet and ran over next to David, the two began to fire rapidly. The creature continued its approach to them. Jon got to the wall opposite Rebecca, the creatures arm shot out tripping him. Jon rolled and got back to his feet quickly as he could. He glanced back at the elevator.

Leon and David ran to Rebecca's side, she was just slapping a clip into her Beretta. Jon was over in the middle of the open elevator door. The creature slung its arm out at him and he dove out of the way. The things arm landed in the middle of the lift. The door began to slid back and the Bandit Snatcher screeched loudly in pain. The door was closing on its hand, Jon slid back into the open and began to fire hitting the stunned and immobile because of the arms.

After six more bullets the thing fell dead on the ground. Jon looked back at the rest, then at the floor where the blood ran from the grinned arm. He smiled slightly, "What a mess!"

****

The Airport may have been a mile, but it was a _long mile._ Amanda took this time to eject a clip onto the street. She looked back at Lauren, "Is this the kind of exercise you wanted?!" Asked Amanda.

John who was behind them kept a steady pace. "You two stay in front of me," he said. "I can cover you better from the back."

Carlos looked back, a stream of fire zoomed in between them all. "Damn!" He shouted. He shot a few quick rounds back at Adam. 

Up ahead they could see the Airport not to far off, the shifting moonlight hit the parking garage of the building. It was downhill now, about fifty more meters of open running, after that they could move into the Terminal and find a way to escape. But it would take sometime, and they would have to ditch Adam.

****

Keena and Shannon had found it, just to the side of the lab they had been in. The newest railway in the United States ran from New York to Texas, and in between it turned off to head for California and Washington State.

They could take it and get back to the Airport to find the rest of the team, Tiffane made a suggestion, "We should head up to the Airport but maybe we'd better go check out that gunfire from earlier." 

Then there came a voice, "Keena!" came a voice. She spun around.

"Justin," she smiled running over to him. "I can't believe it." Thy kissed in the middle of the room. She held his hands and stepped back, "We found an escape route in the next room, a bullet train!" Keena said excitedly. 

Tiffane looked back, "But we'll need someone to drive it." She said.

Just then the others that had been with Justin came running in. Seeing PJ Keena, Shannon and Tiffane looked down in disgrace.

PJ being next to Alaina was the first thing Shannon noticed and then she looked at him, her eyes showing extreme sorrow. "PJ." She said. 

PJ was smiling not knowing what he had coming to him. "Hey, I just noticed that Sandi's gone, where'd she get off to?" He asked.

All of the girls looked as if they were thinking of a good lie they could make up to fulfill his questions. Tiffane spoke, "PJ…Adam sort of…" she paused. "Adam killed Sandi we're sorry!" She shouted out, her voice shifty but fast as she dropped the words out.

Alaina put her arm around PJ, "I'm sorry to hear that." She said. She rubbed his back.

Justin seemed more worried about escaping, "Who here can drive a train?" He asked.

Alaina turned back, "Wait for Lauren, she can drive anything," Said Alaina. "They would know to go to the airport too. That's just the way she thinks."

Keena broke in, "There's more trouble, Alaina, your friends will have to hurry, we have to get back to Houston!" Keena said.

"Why?" Asked Jill.

Shannon answered, "Because the city there had an Umbrella spill too, and the kids are trying to escape on their own! " Exclaimed Shannon.

Steve ran to the door, he looked into the next room where the train was. "We'd better get on that train and get to the Airport."

Claire walked over to the door behind him and they all went to the train. Justin was the last one onto the train, Keena stopped after getting through the door. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm worried about Kate." He said.

"Me too."

****

Steve Alaina and Claire stood in the train operating center. The key was there and it was the first thing Steve turned. Alaina walked up to the panel, there were two levers, they each went two ways, one labeled fast and slow, the other back and forward. It was the steering. Alaina grabbed the lever labeled back and forward. She pushed it to forward and then pushed the other to middle speed.

The train began to move slowly at first and then picking up speed as it went. "It's working," Alaina shouted excitedly, then she glanced over at her two companions, kissing and not paying her any attention. They didn't seem to know they were moving at all. Alaina looked back to the controls. "Okay." She said sarcastically.

The train sped into the port and out the side windows the empty airport terminal could be seen looking back at them. Alaina bought the lever back to stop and the train slowly rolled into the dock. The lights inside flickered slightly, and a loud screech came from under the tires.

The train jolted back and towards the back the door could be heard sliding open. The rubber padding bought the door to a soft and comforting stop. The door to the terminal was wide open and the train was right against it. PJ stepped out of the train door and into the cool air of the terminal. He seemed to be upset with good reason.

PJ held his gun out to his side, the small Beretta now instead of the M16, he had that one his back. His clothes were set from the trek through the sewer, and he seriously hoped there was no more sewer travel.

Keena and Claire out of the train next, followed Justin and Steve, they padded along the airport paths until they reached a poster. It was shaking with little force and then from inside came a dry moan.

The rest of them ran out to join the group. The moans continued, then a young woman charged out of the bushes, purse in hand, she didn't seem to notice the people watching her.

She screamed in fright and ran for the wall, Justin raised his gun and fired. The zombie behind the poster moved for second more and then stopped. The woman stood against the wall taking in air in large quantities. She looked real young, blond hair green eyes and about five six. 

Her attention shifted to the people who had saved her, "Thank you." She said standing back up to dust her body off. She was still startled and out of breath. "What was that thing?" She asked trying not to look at the bloody mess Justin had caused.

"Zombie," Said Shannon softly.

Keena looked at her, "Why are you all alone in the airport, what are you like sixteen?" 

"Thirty." Answered the woman. Everyone looked at her with untrusting faces. To break the little confrontation down Tiffane began to introduce people. 

After the introduction the girl came back, "My name's Carly," she smiled slightly. There was a mumble of 'Nice ta meet ya's' down in the group and then they all looked back to the bus.

There was a shout behind them and they turned to see a group of people running straight at them. Some of them had guns in plain sight others had them set into their back straps. There was a yell. "Alaina!!"

Thoughts flashed through her head. _Amanda, Lauren, am I glad to see you!_ There were three loud crashes as the group headed for them. The Tyrant monster dropped through the roof, it's gray body glistening with sweat. Then the wall to the right collapsed, Mr. X stood in the powdery smoke caused by rubble. 

From behind the group just entering the airport came a huge flame, it blew the entire wall down. In the fire stood Adam, his body seeming to fuel it while he acted as if he could not feel the heat.

The group was almost completely cornered. PJ began to fight the Tyrant. The monster's extra long claws tore through the wall like a hot knife through butter. Justin ran to help him, but was caught by Mr. X. In on of the creatures large hands he took Justin and through him like a rag doll. Keena went help, but X charged into her knocking her down. Adam jumped into the middle of the group not in the fight yet. He began to swing out as hard as he could knocking each one of them flying into separate walls. He stood over Claire about to strike down but from the side of him came a Hollow Point Magnum bullet. 

It forced him to the ground. He turned as he lay there and he saw Leon Kennedy standing. Jill got to her feet. "Everyone get to the train!" She yelled.

Steve stood up and ran over to Adam he picked up the man by his neck, he through the man into the wall. Tyrant was suffering from major blood loss, and as Lauren bought the last Rocket up from the top. She took wide aim and yelled out, "Clear."

The rocket winded through the air and hit Tyrant head on, he was blown to pieces in seconds. Lauren headed for the train, her gun swinging madly, the rest were already on. Mr. X stood over Tyrant's body, or what was left of it, it appeared his mission had been to destroy it. But Adam charged, thinking quickly, John and Carlos fired their rockets at the same time, the one's mounted on the M16. 

Adam did not blow up like Tyrant but he fell dead on the ground. Lauren started the train and it sped away. Within minutes reaching the outside of the city, they were on the way home.

"The rockets were large! 

"Fired at the city hours after the Turks were supposed to have been gone." Said the Television announcer, his voice laden with sorrow. "The entire city of Albany was wiped off the face of the Earth.

"The Bright Anvil Technology developed in the late nineteen century made sure of that. And with its no fall out leaving explosion I am standing in a pile of rock that was once the Albany Airport.

"When something like this happens the question is not HOW, but WHY. And to tell the truth this reporter does not know, but one thing I do know, our hearts go out to the victims of this tragedy." The Camera man looks down after the shoot should be over.

"What's that?" Says the Cameraman. Some rocks move by the reporter's foot, and holds the camera steady on them.

"It looks like we have a survivor!" Said the reported. Then a gray hand shot fourth grabbing his leg, in a heart beat the reporter burst into flames. The Cameraman held the camera still, more than likely out of fear. Adam in his new for burst out of the rubble. The gray man walked over to the Camera, little blots of flame falling off him.

He looked straight into the Camera's eye. "This will be the last stand." And with those last words the broadcast ended for the cameraman, as his entire body was engulfed by flames.

Ash, Misty and Brock came to a large passenger train, it looked slightly new and had a few scrapes on the side. A long red stripe ran vertically down the middle. Through the tinted windows Ash could see the lights were on, and there was no inside, at least there wasn't in this car.

Brock looked over at Ash, "We should go in, it will be much safer." He said. Brock pushed the door button and the train door slid open. They stepped inside and looked around, the seats were clean and it looked as if no one had sat in them all day.

Misty stepped in close behind Ash, she was still shaken by the attack earlier. She was even more frightened when Ash called out. "Anybody home!" He exclaimed. There was a loud snap as the answer. A man with draping brown hair sat up from between two seats.

He held a Double Barreled Shotgun aimed straight at them. "Who are you!" He yelled.

The trio backed away, stuttering as they did. But Pikachu hopped down off Ash's hat and ran over to the seat in front of the man. His cheeks lit up and before the man could take aim on the yellow mouse it was on top of his head and it released its terrible Thunder Shock.

The man screamed falling off the seat onto the cold tile floor. The gun clattered from his hand and slid over to the other side of the train. He went for the gun but found Brock's foot slammed down on the handle. "Uh-uh." He said shaking his finger in a commanding way."

The door to the next train car burst open and more people stepped in. One a girl who was limping looked at the man on the floor. "Leon!" She managed are you okay?" She asked.

The man looked up, "Shannon." He said. "Thank God." He got to his feet while rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about that kids." He said. "Can't be too sure in this city ya' know." He told them.

Ash looked down as Pikachu scampered back up his arm, he smiled slightly. "Its okay." He said. "I think Pikachu took care of it." He said.

Misty jumped at her chance to ask a question, "Are you all headed out of this city soon?" She asked.

Leon answered. "When our friends return with all of the survivors." He said.

Shannon doubled over catching her side. "But your welcome to stay with us on this train." 

****

Cid stood out on the front end of the deck of the Highwind, his left foot was propped up on the low rail. The wind in his face blowing back the stripes of the goggles he wore. His blue coat caught most of the air. He reached up and plucked the cigarette out of his mouth between his index and middle finger.

"Cid!" came a soft feminine voice. He turned to see a woman clad in a pink dress with a small red short sleeved coat not event reaching to her waist. She held a pink parcel in her hands while looking at him.

"What's wrong Aeris?" He asked looking at her.

"How much longer until we reach my cousin and her friends." She asked.

He smiled again, "Since we caught this Jet Stream it won't be long at all, maybe ten minutes. I can already see the city!"

She walked back to the door, "Thank You." She said. From the staircase in the middle of the deck came another voice, this one more adult like.

"That was nice what you did for my niece." Said the voice.

Cid turned to her it was Charlene, "Yeah, I guess you kind of miss your daughter, but I wouldn't worry, Keena's more than qualified to handle this."

"Yeah." She said. "But Kate's not, she's only fourteen and she still a little girl and if Keena didn't save her…" She paused sniffing and holding something back. "…I just don't want to think about it." 

Cid ran over hugging her. She cried onto his jacket sleeve. He had no idea what to do, it had been a long time since ANY woman touched him, besides that nut ball Aeris, who loved EVERYTHING.

He rubbed her back, "There, there." He said, he'd heard that one in the movies. "Kate has proved herself in battle before, she handled it like a true warrior and I'm sure she'll do the same now." He said. But he too had doubts, he wondered why the ships computer, Alice had come to find him to help her crew. "Come over here." Cid said to her leading her toward the deck's edge.

They reached the pointed tip of the deck, she stepped out in front of him. Down below the city lights of Houston gave no warning of the hazards that lurked below. The lights of the deck were all that they had to go by as they stared out across the city.

"I wonder if one of the kids is looking up here?" She asked.

"I wouldn't know, but I would say they are, we're the only hope for a clean escape." He said. He felt something touch his shoulder, he looked over, it was her head. Cid just smiled and leaned his head against her's.

Inside the Highwind Cloud leaned against the break room table, Aeris was propped up against his lap as he held her in his arms. She looked up at him with a large smile her red lips. "I can't wait to see my cousin, I only wish it were for a better reason." She said.

Cloud had a serious look on his face at the mention of the subject. "They'll need all the help they can get, Adam's cell mate over in the jail made a statement about some funny looking guy claiming to be a priest coming, Adam sold his soul to evil, and now it'll take a miracle to stop him!" Said Cloud.

Barret burst in the door, "Where the hell that fucking Cid!?" He yelled. Aeris and Cloud gave him a blank look. "We need to land NOW!" 

Aeris gave a nod, "Try the deck, he was there last I saw." She said. Barret slammed his hand back against the door.

"Thanks!" He said and was gone.

Barret was back out in the hall passing Red XIII on the way. The red cat like animal followed him into the next hall. "Whatever are you doing my good fellow?" Asked the creature.

"I gonna find that damn Cid and make em' land this piece of shit!" Shouted Barret.

The speaker in front of them came on and Alice's voice was loud and clear. "I resent that piece of shit remark." Said the computer sternly. Barret stopped. 

"Sorry, I'm sure he meant nothing by it!" Said Red.

Barret continued on and walked to the deck, he opened the door and looked out and what he saw Cid and Charlene he giggled. "Stir your ass Cid we gotta land!" He yelled.

Cid jumped at the voice he quickly let go of Charlene. He ran back to the door and took one quick glance back at her. He smiled and ran inside. Barret put his gun to his forehead as he addressed Charlene. "Sorry miss." He said.

****

Kate launched herself out of the plane rolling on the pavement. She hit the trashcan on the side and spilt. "Shit!" She yelled. She cocked the twelve gauge and got back to her feet. She fired two shots into the open plane door hitting a zombie. Despite the bad angle of the shot she was able to knock the creature back into the plane cabin.

Rickey hoisted her to her feet. "Where'd you learn to shoot?" Asked Rickey.

She smiled sweeping her bangs out of her face. "My dad's an expert." She said.

Sarah ran over to a sign, "Hey look!" She said. "The Subway entrance, we can escape through here, that's the only way the Turks could have gotten into the city." She said.

Lea looked around, "We need to look around first." She said. "There could be some useful items up here." There was a sudden loud moan and around the corner came a large group of the living dead creatures. Debra and Prentiss raised their guns to fire.

"Don't!" Said Rickey. "Let's just move out and head down into the Subway!" Rickey commanded. They all charged down into the tunnels to avoid the creatures chasing them. Tonya was the last one into the hole and she bit the pin off of one of her grenades. She let the small explosive fly as she entered the hole and her aim was right on.

The sound rang in their ears as the blast desecrated the group of zombies, shrapnel pounded into the undead things ripping them to shreds.

The group was down in the tunnel when they saw that the door leading to the main hall was locked. The door was metal and would be nearly impossible to open. Mitchell grabbed the knob, "Locked, and we can't shot it off." Said Mitchell.

"We can chill here for a while," Said Scott taking a drag. Kate stepped forward, "Let me handle that." She put her hand on the knob and concentrated as her mother had taught her. "Must be an electric lock, my telekinesis isn't that good." She stepped back again and then put both of her hands flat on the door. White light appeared around them and there was a loud boom as the door shot off and landed flat on the ground.

Scott's mouth hung open and the cigarette dropped from it. "How did you…" 

"Let's go," said Lea.

They stepped through the large hole where the door had been, the metal door lay clanking on the ground as they walked over it. Off in the distance a soft breathing sound could be heard.

Mitchell stuck his hand out in caution. Sarah, who was behind him stopped on a dime as did the rest. Mitchell looked up. "Do you hear that."

Everyone stopped all movement trying to catch a hint of the sound. Tonya spoke softly as she caught it, "A Licker!" She said.

Kate cocked the Shotgun trying to see where the noise originated. From behind her came a loud scream, "Get down."

Sarah fell flat and rolled into the wall. As they all looked back her attacker could not be seen. The sound of moving air caught them and then something hit the ceiling right above them, the Licker had some kind of stealth power.

Kate looked around, "I can sense it, but these Certa powers aren't enough to find where it is." She said.

Scott helped Sarah up, she seemed startled but not scratched. Before they could try anything else the monster struck again, he landed right on Rickey's back knocking him to the floor.

****

Alaina popped the clip loose from the M16 she held, the Bandit Snatcher fell backwards blood running from its head in a bubbly. She aimed the gun to the sky and took a cocky stance. "That's all of em'." She said.

Keena swept at her bangs and smiled, "We should be close to getting the kids now."

Justin's watch beeped and he looked at the screen. Then he pushed the button on the side. "What's up, Alice." He said.

A woman with blue eyes and brown hair was on the watch face. She smiled, her eyes shining. Justin smiled back. "I see you programmed a face for yourself now, you look cute."

"Thank you." Said Alice. "I also got the holograms working with Captain Highwind's help, but that's not why I'm here." She said.

Keena stepped closer looking into the watch face, "Why are you here?" She asked.

"The kids are in the tunnels near us and the Highwind's landed by the train, we're loading the passengers as we speak, but there is some business left on your part, so I took the liberty of bringing the cars around." She said.

The Suburban and BMW Z3 Convertible came around the corner. Justin smiled at the site of his car, "We have one more survivor." He said. The cars stopped about ten feet off of them and Justin walked over to his car looking in at the dashboard. Alice's face looked off the computer screen that sat underneath the radio.

Keena started designating cars right away. "Chris, John and Tiffane, take the Suburban, Alaina come with Justin and I." She said. Justin walked around opening the door for both the girls he ran to his side and hopped over the door landing in the seat.

Alice laughed, "Happy? Aren't we?" She asked. "I also took the liberty of refilling the gas." She said.

"Thank you." Justin said. He turned the key, the engine turned and started smoothly. Justin put his foot on the pedal, he looked down at the radio, there would be no way he could get a station if the city was full of Zombies. He reached down and moved through the songs on the MP3 player.

Alaina leaned in, "I don't want to hear anything hard." Keena reached down and slapped Justin's hand. She hit the buttons and came up with "Shape of My Heart."

"There," she said.

Justin grimaced, "I can't kill anything to that."

Keena ignored him, "Alice we need a full weapons check and then we need to have all of the weapons engaged." She said.

Alaina looked back at the Suburban rolling on behind them. The music played softly as Keena sung along, Justin watched as the Weapons Check progressed. The batting of blades could be heard over the sound of the MP3 player. A helicopter rose up out of the buildings to the side of the road they were on.

"Would you like me to target that?" Asked Alice.

Justin hesitated, "No." He said. "It could be a survivor." The chopper came up over the car and then it released something, a large cylinder that came from the bottom. It hit the road and Justin swerved narrowly missing it. The helicopter off up into the sky, disappearing into the dark.

Justin had come to a stop and he looked at a spot between Keena and Alaina, "You two stay here, I'll check that thing out!" He said. Justin reached under the seat producing a shotgun. He checked the chamber, five bullets that was enough. Justin stood up and opened the door. 

Keena yelled out to Justin, "I love good luck." 

Justin looked back, "I love you too." He said.

"Good luck." Said Alaina.

Justin stepped over towards the capsule. He held the gun back to his side he stepped over to the smoking object. He looked back at the girls. "Something's breathing inside. It sounds hurt." He said. Suddenly the capsule rolled over towards Justin, all at once he jumped narrowly escaping the obstacle. He stumbled back catching himself.

The thing broke and smoke covered the area where it had been, but the smoke was taking up a much larger space. Keena hung out of the car, "Hello!" She yelled.

A voice answered from within the smoke, sweet and kind, soft and convincing. "Hi! I was trapped in the capsule."

Justin ran over to the smoke as he entered it he called out, "Where are you!?" A sucker punch caught him off guard. He flew back hitting the ground while loading the shotgun. He dropped the bullets all over the ground they slid far out of his reach.

Getting back to his feet he went to step but a small fist caught him off balanced. He looked up into his attackers face, her purple eyes and hair. She had teal skin, smooth and even. But the fist's strength was that of a man, a very big man.

Keena charged out of the car, "Don't you touch him girlfriend!" She yelled.

"Who's going to stop me?" Asked the mysterious woman. "You?"

Alaina remembered her M16, she lifted it, two more rockets. As she started to get out the car door slammed. "Wha…" Alaina was startled by the door.

"Don't be afraid." Said the Alice. "I'll handle this, I don't want to see the captain hurt." The car started and then backed up positioning itself facing the battle scene. "Target locked." Said Alice. "Firing."

The rocket on the side of the car dropped out to the side it then caught itself from falling by firing a rocket in the back and flying. Just as the rocket was coming the thing grabbed Keena. It flung her easily over its back and onto the side walk. As Justin heard the missile he jumped up and dove over next to Keena on the ground.

The explosion was loud and the car rolled over next to Justin and Keena. Justin opened the door and let Keena crawl across his seat. He jumped in slamming the door. He shook off his scratches and threw the shotgun in the back with Alaina. He looked at Alice, "We'll need to meet in Enron Field, theres no where else you can fit the Highwind." He said.

"About that, you are absolutely right, sir." Alice said.

Justin looked at Keena and then Alaina, "You girls okay?" Asked Justin looking concerned.

Alaina nodded but Keena winched in pain, there was a large slash across her shoulder. Alice looked at it, "There is a first aid kit under the seat." Said the computer.

Justin pulled off his over shirt and handed it to Alaina, "Hold this." She took it.

"I'm fine honey." She moaned trying to ignore the pain. Justin took Keena's arm and lifted it, she screamed. 

"Sorry babe." Said Justin. He took the shirt from Alaina and wrapped it around the wound. He tied it off, "That'll have to do." He said. Alice started the car going towards Enron Field.

****

BAM

The shotgun's shell slammed into the invisible Licker's back making blood run all down his back. Kate watched as the Licker flew off of Rickey. Scott and Lea ran to help him. There was a trail of blood where the Licker had taken his slid.

Kate, Tonya and Michael stood ready to open fire. "On the count of three," said Kate.

"Three," Tonya screamed before opening fire. Kate and Michael followed. Blood splashed from the Licker and it soon became visible again, and with one last bullet to the brain it was put down.

Rickey dusted himself off and looked around. The Licker lay against the wall, its brain torn to pieces by the bullets that had torn through it. A voice came on over a PA system, " A train has just arrived in East Station."

Rickey regained his will and spoke, "Let's head to the train down that way," he pointed to the East.

They ran down the pathways and then down another flight of stairs and they saw it, an open tunnel with a long train setting halfway in the large hole and the other half out. Then the Highwind's deck was lowered down behind the train where people were climbing on to the large ship. 

Kate yelled out, "Guys its us!" 

Everyone on the deck turned around and looked back, smiles formed on their faces as they realized what had happened. All of the exhausted warriors charged up onto the deck dropping their weapons. Prentiss dropped to his knees, "Thank God Almighty I'm free at last!" He kissed the deck's hard wood floor. 

Michael looked around, "Where are my parents." she said. "And your are gone to Kate."

Scott and Mitchell stood next to the pole in the middle of the deck. Amanda and Lauren walked over. "Long time no see," said Amanda.

"And you never called!" Lauren yelled.

*****

The rotating machine guns on either side of the BMW spun wildly tearing through the glass and opening a less obstructed path for the Turks, the Suburban broke through right on the heels of the car and broke more of the glass, adding to the damage.

Justin slung the wheel to the left centering the car in the middle of the wide walkway. The Suburban did the same and the rode around until they reached a big glass window. The cars went through it without hesitation, but they were so high in the air that they had to fire the boosters on the bottom. The car landed softly on the Astro-terf of the field. 

As the Suburban landed across in front of it, Justin slammed the brakes. There was a sudden explosion in between the BMW and the Suburban. John and Tiffane were out of the car first, and they could see right in front of them there was Adam. Keena Justin and Alaina jumped over the doors of the BMW. Chris was the last out.

Adam took the first move by firing a flame ball at them, but they were protected as Keena cast a barrier spell blocking the flame. She looked at all of them. "He won't use physical attacks, he's got those demon powers, it'll take Certa Holy magic to stop him now." She said.

Justin ran around to the other side trying to get behind Adam. He could not make it as a wave of force hit him knocking him back into the car. Keena took the opportunity to fire an attack at him, "Holy War!" She shouted, a white wave rushed out of her. As the wave rushed at Adam it tore the turf. He was slammed back first into the ground. She lowered her hands thinking that he was out for good, But he floated up while laying on his back, he flipped down setting firmly back into the ground, his eyes glowed red.

John fired at him, but the bullets just hit him without effect. Tiffane stepped back behind him. Adam began to look for a target, he looked to Keena, she would be to hard with all the magic. He looked at Tiffane and John, that would still be a hard time. Then there was Chris, he was too fast. Justin was too strong. But then, Alaina, she was the perfect target. He charged and before anyone could stop him a big flash of white light lit up the area of impact.

When the light cleared, Alaina had her hand up and a wall of white light stood between her and Adam. The wall was something that Keena, Justin, Tiffane and John had seen before. Chris looked on in sheer amazement, "What is it?"

"Lifestream!" Said Tiffane amazed.

Chris lowered his gun, "Only a Certa can summon that I thought." Said Chris.

"Alaina you're…" John started.

Then Alaina snapped her fingers and the Lifestream surrounded Adam in a blinding light. A hole opened in the ground and fire erupted out and just then Adam was pushed in. "No, not that, it's not part of the deal!" He yelled. 

But the Lifestream pushed him in, and in a white light it vanished into the blackness of night and was replaced by the silvery silhouette of the Highwind Airship, and the sound Alice's voice calling out to them.


End file.
